


如何讲述我将忘却的故事

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics), Swamp Thing (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每一次的开始，都蕴含着生命中的一小片碎片<br/>我这样腐朽的尸骨，也能起重要的作用<br/>每一次的结束，我都会再次想起你们<br/>想起这些我即将忘却的故事</p><p>背景为沼泽怪物第16期中出现的腐朽世界的哥谭城，世界濒临毁灭，蝙蝠化的芭芭拉带着幸存下来的人守在阿克汉姆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　杰森再次打开那本已经翻阅了许多次的小册子。  
　　“……第六次……”他费力地辨识着歪歪扭扭的字迹，“……他们……看到……一道光……在……在……”  
　　又卡住了。写字的人显然没有注意到不要让手背抹到未干的墨迹，使得后面一长串原本就扭曲的单字在皱巴巴的纸上仿佛跳舞一般张牙舞爪。  
　　他来回扫视了几遍，手指滑过字迹，仿佛这样就能把纸张碾平一样。最后他不得不承认，佝成一团其实就是作者那不成形的手笔，于是他合上本子，重新塞回外套的内袋里。  
　　今天晚上是个难得的好天气，月光透过砖瓦的缝隙倾泻在他身上，让人感觉明亮又宁静——如果他不是坐在破败的城市废墟上，而周围方圆十里了无人烟。了无人烟这个词可能不怎么确切，杰森闭上眼睛，听着远处的风带来的一丝骚动的声音。他该起身了，要在这逐渐崩溃的世界中生存，第一条规则就是不要在外面久留。  
　　一个腐朽之国的世界。

　　  
　　旷野里的冷风顺着他的领口吹进了脖子，杰森不由地紧了紧衣领，整个肩膀缩了起来。他把装补给品的背包往身后一甩，站起来朝地平线处依稀可见的另一处城市废墟走去。  
　　世界变成这样有多久了？他对时间的感觉突然模糊了起来。每一次离开哥谭来到外面的世界，就会听到那些怪物在呼唤他。它们呼唤着每一个活着的人，是死亡和腐朽的具现化，任何有生命的动植物都是它们袭击的对象。杰森能感到血液里拉撒鲁泉水的魔力在沸腾，回应着这死亡的召唤。  
　　好多次，他凭着这直觉与死亡擦肩而过。  
　　在这个世界里，有能力的人不一定能活下来，活下来的人必定有点能力。直觉和好运气，你至少得有一样。

　　杰森在离城市不远的一片残骸山旁停下了脚步。  
　　他按了按上衣口袋，浑身上下摸索起来。“啊哈。”一盒压得扁扁的香烟从腰间的暗袋里被掏了出来，黑发的年轻人抽了一支出来拨弄了两下烟丝，用一个快要见底的打火机点上火，叼在嘴里抽了起来。  
　　烟雾徐徐环绕在一旁枯槁的、曾经是动物的尸骨上，和旷野里隐隐可见的雾霾混杂在一起，消失在空气中。  
　　这算是他此行最大的收获了。  
　　从有着防护罩的哥谭城出来是要冒很大风险的。在世界被怪物占领以后，哥谭，或者准确的说阿克汉姆监狱，依靠着神秘的生物能源场筑起了一道坚固的城墙，把死亡拒之门外，也把自己围成了孤城。所幸的是，一些殖民地开荒时期留下的古老城市水道，成为了幸存者们维持补给的“生命通道”——至少一定时期内还不会造成物资短缺。而外出勘探这种事情，自然就落到了某些人的头上。  
　　烟是好东西，哪怕深埋在一堆砖石废墟里杰森也把它挖了出来。可芭芭拉那超越人类的嗅觉老远就能闻到他身上的烟味，她会把这些奢侈品拿走，分给老人或者那些快要死的病人——她知道杰森绝对不会去和那些人争这一点物资。戈登小姐对每个人都揣摩地如此透彻，杰森老是在她的身上看到布鲁斯的影子。  
　　布鲁斯……  
　　他朝着天空呼出一口烟，闭上了眼睛。  
　　这一切也不算太糟，杰森这么开导自己。有烟抽还有什么好抱怨的。  
　　他又使劲吸了一口，屏住呼吸，慢慢回味着充盈在鼻腔和咽喉之间的烟草气息。  
　　  
　　突然，远处传来的巨大声响和涌上地面的震动让杰森一个踉跄，呛了一大口烟在肺里。  
　　“咳咳……”他扶着身旁正在掉落碎骨的巨大残骸，朝着响声的方向望去。一小片黑烟从城里的一个角落慢慢升起，天空中模模糊糊的有个什么影子飞了下去。  
　　“该死！”杰森小声咒骂了一句，赶紧把掉在地上的烟头捡起来掐灭在一旁的骸骨上，顺势把剩下的半截塞回口袋里，然后飞快的朝着城市的方向奔了过去。

××××  
　　  
　　“你能跑得再慢一点吗！？”满脸烟灰的男孩蹲在废墟堆上，焦急地朝着下面另一个正在往上爬的孩子伸出手去。同样一头乌糟糟乱发的同伴没有理会对方的嘲讽，抓住那只手咬紧牙关向上攀爬着。砖石的碎片在他们身后不断滚落，落到路面上散起一阵阵尘埃。四道青绿色的光芒透过雾蒙蒙的空气照射过来，下一瞬间，两只带着翅膀的怪物扑了过来。  
　　“它们过来了！！”两个孩子尖叫着，连滚带跑地在陡峭的路面奔逃起来。稍微大点的那个紧紧抓着自己朋友的手，使劲一拽，一起滑向街边倒塌的建筑物，在怪物的利爪就要触到他们身体的一刹那，两个人滚进了掩体底下。  
　　“这真是个馊主意！”惊魂未定的男孩急促地喘着气，目光在入口的缝隙处游离。  
　　“是啊，你的馊主意。”年纪小一点的那个不屑地回应了一句，但是仍然紧紧抓着对方的手。  
　　一记巨大的冲击落在掩体上，在两个孩子附近震落一片烟灰。怪物们正锲而不舍地冲撞着石块，想把他们从下面揪出来。  
　　两人紧张地对视了一眼。“我数到三，”大的那个开口道，“你左边，我右边。剩下就听天由命了。”他用手指了指外面的两个方向。  
　　另外一个孩子不由自主地咽了口口水，点头表示赞同。  
　　“现在开始。”  
　　他们松开了紧握在一起的手。　　  
　　“一……”  
　　又一声冲撞落在了头顶的石块上。  
　　“二……”  
　　突然，年长的那个男孩毫无预兆地抢先跳了出去，留下了目瞪口呆的同伴在原地不知做何反应。显然他成功地吸引到了怪物的注意力，因为它们停止了撞击，转而朝他俯冲了过去。男孩灵活地回避着，利用周围建筑物和汽车的残骸和怪物周旋。他从口袋里摸出一小瓶绿色的液体，朝着疾冲过来的怪物扔了过去。玻璃瓶撞在怪物变异的头壳上碎了开来，溅出来的液体立刻腐蚀了它的眼睛并冒出一阵青烟，一串凄厉的嘶吼从怪物的口中传出。  
　　“赞啊！”看到反击成功以后，男孩兴奋了起来。他正想捡起地上的石头继续攻击，猛地意识到面前只剩一只怪物了。  
　　另一只去哪里了？  
　　他感到恐惧像藤蔓一样，爬上了他的背脊，凉飕飕的。  
　　远处传来了一声尖叫。“约瑟——！！”他惊恐地回过头去，看到消失的那只怪物正在攻击他的朋友，名叫约瑟的男孩已经从掩体下跑了出来。他按照约定朝着另一个方向跑了出去，但是时机掌握的并不好，原本已经被引开的怪物反而重新扑了回去。  
　　蠢货！我并不是要你……  
　　他的脑中瞬时一片空白，丝毫没有注意到自己发出的呼喊声给失去眼睛的怪物指明了方位。当他回过神来的时候，一大片黑影已经笼罩了他的全身，散发着腐臭的利爪离他的脸只有一步之遥……  
　　  
　　一枚蝙蝠镖“嗖”的一声划破了空气从尘霾中飞了出来，齐刷刷切断了正在靠近男孩的爪子，骨节怪异的指头“咚咚”掉落在男孩的脚边，吓得他往后退了好几步。  
　　“退后！！雷克斯！”一个男人的身影紧随其后跃出，落在不远处的废墟旁。  
　　“杰！！”男孩惊呼了起来，语气里充满了惊讶和欣喜。杰森用力抡出手里的背包，趁着怪物失去平衡的时候，他冲上前抱着孩子滚了出去。  
　　“趴下！”他一边命令道，一边抽出了靴子里的匕首，干净利落地朝着怪物的脖子挥了过去，那个仍然留有鸟类特征的脑袋应声落地，巨大的躯体在空中停滞了几秒，然后重重地倒在地上。  
　　杰森还没来得及转身查看雷克斯的情况，只听见身后又传来一声怪物的尖叫。“糟了！”他急忙朝着另一个孩子的方向奔去，但是距离实在太远，他已经能看到怪物抓住了约瑟的衣领，把他带到了空中。  
　　就在这时，一个红色的身影从旁边的建筑上飞了下来，一记重踢落在了怪物的身上。受到攻击的怪物松开了爪子，男孩从半空中坠落了下来。杰森几步踏上了一辆汽车的车顶，纵身一跃扑到空中接住了那个小小的身体。而那个新来的红色身影则和怪物一起落在了地上，他扬起连在制服臂膀上的羽翼，锋利的金属边缘立刻就把怪物拦腰切断了。  
　　看到站起来的杰森，提姆抬起一条眉毛，露出一个无奈的表情。  
　　“又是你。”  
　　“不是我！”

 

××××  
　　  
　　提姆拿着玻璃瓶的碎片仔细端详着，两个男孩揣揣不安地坐在一旁，不时地看看门外的动静。  
　　“做得不错。”半响，红罗宾终于开口说话了，两个孩子对视了一下，对这个结果似乎有点出乎意料。“我倒还没考虑到把它应用到实战中，你们怎么发现的？”  
　　“呃……“他们互相推搡了一小会，然后雷克斯开口了，“就是上次维克托换班的时候没有发现，掉到花圃去的那只。”  
　　“它沾上了灌溉用的药水，”约瑟插嘴道，“然后我们就发现它能腐蚀怪物！”  
　　提姆若有所思地听着他们的说辞，一直叉着手靠在门背上的杰森忍不住开口了：“可别说你们打算靠这玩意去打怪物。”  
　　“它挺管用的。”雷克斯悻悻地说。  
　　“挺管用的。”约瑟像个跟屁虫一样重复道。  
　　“因为可以用来装药水的瓶子都用完了，所以我们就打算去找点新的……”  
　　“艾佛森大道上有一家药店，我们知道里面有很多空瓶子……”  
　　“我们这是在保卫城市！”  
　　“……保卫城市！”  
　　他们像两只麻雀一样叽叽喳喳说个不停，杰森忍不住掏了掏耳朵。男孩子小时候都差不多，恩，一样的讨人嫌。“哦，那这是什么？”他伸手出去，抓住约瑟的裤腰，把男孩倒拎着抖了两下。一阵清脆的金属声过后，地上撒满了可乐瓶盖。  
　　“哈，保卫城市？”他嘲讽道，弯腰捡起一个瓶盖，“这是你们的子弹吗？”  
　　“是钱！硬通货！”雷克斯生硬地嚼着不知哪里学来的新名词。  
　　“我们在为以后的生活攒钱！将来大家都会用这个！”  
　　“都哪儿听来的玩意。”杰森注意到门口传来了脚步声，但他似乎没有停下的打算，“还有你！”他一把抓起正要逃窜的雷克斯，拎起他的两只脚开始往下抖瓶盖。男孩厉声尖叫着，左右晃动身体，差点撞到正要进门的芭芭拉。  
　　“住手，杰森！你在干什么？！”她被眼前的景象小小地震惊了一下。  
　　“惩罚。”杰森头也不回的继续抖着手里的男孩，“让这两个小东西长点记性。”  
　　“行了行了，把他放下来。”芭芭拉的脸色稍显恼怒，身高差让她不得不抬头盯着杰森。红发姑娘用手上的枪托敲了一下杰森的后脑勺，他这才把手里的男孩放了下来。  
　　“算你运气。”他在男孩肩膀上拍了几下，坐在地板上的雷克斯脸色苍白，气都不敢喘一声。“下次偷跑出去前好好考虑一下，是想被怪物咬死还是被我咬死。”  
　　杰森朝着他们呲了呲牙，两个孩子小心翼翼地看了看他，又看了看芭芭拉。后者用手肘使劲撞了杰森的肋骨一下，他马上捂着胸口假装呻吟了一声，“……反正你们绝对不想被戈登小姐咬死。”他表现出一副很疼的样子，信誓旦旦地补充道。  
　　“闹够了没有。”芭芭拉作出一副要拉上保险栓的架势，“听说外面引来了怪物，我就知道又有你的份。”  
　　“说了不是我！”杰森抗议道。  
　　“你知道你有多招怪物吗？”  
　　“招你吗？”  
　　于是芭芭拉一枪托敲在他的鼻子上，这简直是杰森每次回来的惯例了——一场表达关切的喧闹。提姆相当怀疑杰森是不是只对芭芭拉这么容忍，还是因为一直没有找到迪克的关系。在他们开始新一轮的喋喋不休前，他决定进来打断这场喧哗。  
　　“你们要知道，这药水很珍贵，是我们生存的唯一保证。”提姆蹲了下来，一脸严肃地看着两个孩子，“现在还不能量产，也没有其他补充的方法。这就是为什么我没有拿它当作武器。再说药水也不够强。我们不能拿别人的生命来冒险，懂吗？”  
　　提姆一口气说了好多件事，两个孩子眨巴着眼睛，缓慢地理解着他的每一句话。  
　　“总之，还是谢谢你们替我做了实验。”提姆瞥了一眼芭芭拉，似乎是想说给她听。红发姑娘叹了口气，“算了，没有受伤就……”，她还想说点什么，杰森突然抬脚踢在一个孩子的屁股上，大声呵斥道：“都听到了没有，还不快走！等着蝙蝠咬你们吗！”  
　　雷克斯和约瑟不等他重复第二遍，立马从地上跳了起来，飞也似的窜出门，消失在走廊的人群里。  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”两个孩子走后，芭芭拉皱着眉头看着地上遍地的瓶盖。  
　　“呃……新世界的货币。”杰森耸了耸肩。  
　　“就算你为他们求情……”她的目光仍然追随着门外跑远的孩子，“我还是会罚他们扫厕所，关一个星期禁闭，再帮所有人洗一个月衣服。”   
　　“哦，得了，他们从来扫不干净厕所，禁闭室的门已经坏了，你不会真的放心让他们洗衣服吧？”  
　　“这不是目的，”芭芭拉深深吸了口气，“你得让他们明白这是多危险的事情。”  
　　“这没用，”杰森踢着地上的瓶盖，“这个年纪的孩子关不住，看看我和迪克，这是天性……对不起提姆，我不是故意要忽略你。”  
　　“别扯上我，我站在巴布斯这边。”提姆在一旁白了他一眼。  
　　“你不能等到他们看到自己朋友尸体才理解死亡的含义。”  
　　这下轮到杰森沉默了。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己应该是整个房间里最没资格替俩熊孩子开脱的人。芭芭拉是对的，关禁闭是件好事。  
　　“好吧，”他开口道，“我找时间和他们谈谈。”  
　　他放下手里的瓶盖，转身正要离开房间，突然一只手按在门框上，拦住了他的去路。  
　　“东西。”芭芭拉伸出另一只手，“拿出来。”  
　　杰森愣了一下，转而露出了一个厌恶的表情。芭芭拉撩开他的外套，直接把暗袋里的烟盒取了出来。  
　　“下次记得和他们一起跑。”红发姑娘笑着收起了香烟，从她来的那条路又回去了。  
　　也许她根本只是闻到了烟味来过来的吧，杰森这么想道。  
　　“你抽根烟真是费力。”提姆同情的看着他。  
　　“对生活有点追求好么。”  
　　“巴布斯又不是傻子。”  
　　“……我也不是。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

　　“迪克，回来！迪克！王八蛋！格雷森！格雷森——！”  
　　他眼看着那道绿色的屏障慢慢扩散开，在自己和夜翼之间筑起了一面墙。而他所能做的却只有在安全的那一边用拳头锤击着墙壁，咒骂着格雷森。他的兄弟转过身来，瞳色在熊熊燃烧的城市火光中反射出与平时不同的橙色光芒。  
　　他用口型传达着最后的信息。

　　别担心。　

××××

　　杰森还记得，当初他被迪克抓进阿克汉姆那会，费了老大的力气才换到哥谭的普通劳教所。*  
　　“你的敌人名单写出来有一米那么长。”迪克比划了一下，“劳教所？你是想要过去被群殴吗？”  
　　这事是有点风险，杰森表示同意。有时候他也会有点牢骚，劳教所里一半左右的犯人都是他扔进去的，而另一半可以算在蝙蝠侠头上。可凭什么他就是罪犯，而蝙蝠侠是英雄，人生真是不公平。但是在阿克汉姆，如果你能做的最有意思的事情就是数自己的头发丝，那换到“熟人”更多的地方也是一件令人愉悦的事情。  
　　再说，迪克未免也太低估他了。

 

　　“嘿，杰！什么时候回来的。”一个长着络腮胡子的男人朝他亲切的招呼着。  
　　“刚回来。”杰森报以一个同样的笑容，为了省时间，他正翻过楼梯扶手直接跳到下一层，“帮我焊一下房间窗户上的铁条好吗，不知道怎么就断了。”  
　　“行，等我解决完这个。”修理工挥了挥手里的扳手，继续倒腾身边的一台弹珠机。那玩意看起来相当复杂，显然对方更中意这个玩具。  
　　杰森突然有些后悔弄坏了窗户的栅栏。  
　　几个月来他一直试着给这些监狱的新住客找点事干，人闲着就容易瞎想。杰森不想说他们衣食无忧，但实际情况就是现在在监狱里和以前基本毫无差别——宽敞牢靠的单人间，安全封闭的保全设施，糟糕但是管饱的伙食，自主供电，还有自由。是的，他们有有限的自由，比原来监狱的犯人稍微好一点。也就是自己房间到大庭那么点了。所有的电视和网络都瘫痪了，没有任何娱乐，虽然以前监狱里也没有这些。  
　　他没可能组织这群普通人去反击腐朽之国的军队，自从围困初期他们修复了地下水道以后，就很少有更加建设性的工作了。生态修复试剂对植物的改良给他们提供了足够的粮食，但这并不意味着杰森就想去种菜——上帝啊，他宁可去数自己的头发！就在他纠结别人是不是也为头发的事烦恼时，他发现这些困境中的普通人比想像中的更坚强。他们偷偷从外面捡来了材料，做成各种武器，甚至自制子弹满足供给。不过更多的时候，一台手摇唱片机带来的小型聚会显然更受欢迎。为了偷跑出去这事，红发姑娘没少发火，只要有一个人受了感染而没有被发现的话，整个监狱就完了。  
　　这事发生的概率应该不小，但奇怪的事实就是他们一直很安全。芭芭拉说，这是因为他们还有没有完成的使命。虽然她说这话的同时骂得可凶狠，蝙蝠形态的高频音震的整个监狱的金属都在共鸣。  
　　总之，这个小社会比预期的要有活力。

　　好吧，也许会感到孤独的人只有他自己吧。

　　他们的身份不再是个秘密，在腐朽之国向人类正式宣战的时候，布鲁斯就向整个哥谭公布了自己的身份。他要求活着的人按照他的命令逃往阿克汉姆监狱，远在大侵攻发生的几个月前，他就在那里部署了一切。炸断桥梁和封闭水路已经无法阻止这群怪物的时候，监狱却成了幸存者们最大的庇护所。  
　　如今，没有人在意他曾经是红头罩。存活下来的人中有很大一部分是原阿克汉姆的罪犯——人生就是这样不公平。而杰森最喜欢的回忆，就是在防护罩落下的那个夜晚。他走出人群，站在那些企图暴动的犯人面前，然后一拳撂倒带头挑事的人。  
　　“我的敌人名单曾经有一米那么长，”他比划了一下，“后来我觉得一个个划掉太麻烦了。你猜怎么着？”他指着身边一个壮实的囚犯。那人和同伴眼神交流了一下，发现未必能占到便宜，犹犹豫豫地不知道是该上前打一架，还是退居二线。杰森爽朗地笑了起来，声音里却不带丝毫快意。突然他揪住那人的领子，一手抓起他的裤腿，猛地把大块头扔了出去，原本蠢蠢欲动的人们就像保龄球瓶一样刷的倒下去一片。  
　　“我就一次性把他们都划掉了。”他抹了抹手，用拇指在脖子上比划了一下。  
　　杰森的眼神告诉那些人，自己是认真的。  
　　那个晚上，他赢得了自己的地位，也使得这个监狱社会残喘了下来。  
　　当然，现在他也没有必要维持这个形象了。  
　　3367人，这是现在整个哥谭市仍然生存的人数。  
　　每个人都必须依靠别人才能活下去。

 

　　他三步并两步跃下了楼梯，穿过了略显拥挤的食堂。正值饭点时间，曾经是警务人员用餐的礼堂排着小长龙。但似乎并不是所有人都很在乎一顿来之不易的饭食，杰森拐了个弯，在堆放清洁工具的储物间里找到了那两个捣蛋鬼。  
　　“哇——！！”他推开门的时候，雷克斯和约瑟像受惊的兔子一样跳了起来，挤翻了身边一个水桶，手里正在把玩的一截烟头掉在了地板上。  
　　杰森一个箭步冲上去，在水漫延到浸湿香烟前伸手把它拿了起来。  
　　“嘿，我可不是让你们拿来自己抽的！”  
　　“就看看不行吗？”雷克斯一脸委屈地说，“没我帮你藏了带出来，早就被芭芭拉没收走了。”  
　　“行啦行啦，算我欠你们的。”杰森不由得摸了摸后颈，略显尴尬地回答道。但是芭芭拉真的没有看到他把烟塞进雷克斯的口袋里吗？他有些吃不准。也许提姆说的对，这么多次了，巴布斯又不是傻子。  
　　世界变成废土以后，生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。没有法律再来约束他们，维持监狱的秩序成为了头等大事。杰森对同样出身于犯罪小巷的雷克斯和约瑟总是特别关照一点儿。和别的在灾难中失去父母的孩子不同，他们原本就是孤儿，也就谈不上适应不适应。不过在鱼龙混杂的监狱里，没人照看的孩子总是不太让人放心。  
　　他挺讨厌自己这种像布鲁斯一样的想法，人不应该被打上烙印。

　　“不过罚扫厕所这事，我帮不了你们。”他突然想起还有这么一茬，忙不迭地补充了一句。  
　　两个孩子面面相觑了一下，随后露出一副“我们早就知道”的神情。  
　　“我们就知道你拿芭芭拉没辙。”约瑟的口气异常老成。　  
　　“呸，你们懂个屁！”杰森长长地叹了口气，“她现在才是这里最强战力，”  
　　“这话从揍翻狱霸的人的嘴里说出来，还真是有说服力呢。”  
　　“瑞兹那家伙现在看到你可尊敬了。”  
　　“……我觉得他看到芭芭拉的表情更神奇。”  
　　“有谁看到芭芭拉以后表情不神奇吗？”  
　　突然，两只雀鸟停止了聒噪，不约而同的看向杰森。大个子愣了一下，随即在他们头上一人给了一下。“对戈登小姐放尊重点，”他板起了脸，“大家都该感谢她。没有她我们早玩完了。”  
　  
　　他没有告诉过任何人在他们身上究竟发生了什么。人们只知道，虽然蝙蝠家族的成员接管了监狱，但是布鲁斯已经不在了。  
　　一连串的镜头在杰森的脑海里呼啸而过：尖锐的翅膀骨架从芭芭拉的后背上戳了出来，棕色的毛发渐渐覆盖住了她光滑的皮肤，颚骨开始变形，发出格拉格拉的令人心寒的响声。从喉咙里发出的撕心裂肺的吼声久久地回荡在蝙蝠洞里。  
　　杰森不会忘记，她清醒过来在镜子第一次看到自己时，轻描淡写的样子。  
　　“我的两个耳朵好像高度不一样。”她转过身来咧了下嘴，虽然从那张蝙蝠一样恐怖的脸上很难读出她内心的想法，不过杰森判断那应该是一个笑容。  
　　药效褪去后，尖耳朵成为了她身上唯一留下的痕迹。  
　　她在和疫苗的斗争中活了下来，并且得到了变身成蝙蝠的能力。红发姑娘仍然像以前那样充满着能量和笑容，可是杰森能感觉到，她已经完全变了一个人。

　　“还真是有说服力啊……”雷克斯再次打断了他的思绪，他无视杰森的瞪眼，继续揶揄着，“要是芭芭拉听到可不感动死了……”  
　　“她用高音频冲着瑞兹吼的那次，我连做了三天噩梦……”约瑟的脸上闪过一丝恐惧，依旧沉浸在自己的记忆里。  
　　杰森瞥了这两个孩子一眼，三个人不约而同的叹了口气。  
　　也许这样也不错，她有她新的生活方式，总好过把这些精力撒在罗宾的身上。

　　“他们说你也曾是罗宾？”雷克斯仿佛读出了他的想法一样，很突兀的插进来一句。  
　　“谁说的？”他不置可否地回问了过去。  
　　“呃……”一个小小的“Ｔ”从男孩牙缝里溜了出来。  
　　杰森暗暗在心里决定，要把提姆房间的床板抽掉几块，让他可以一屁股坐到地上，和水泥地来个亲密接触。监狱里玩人的把戏他可知道的多多了。  
　　“那你就是夜翼？”雷克斯的眼神在他身上上下打量，“……这不可能吧？你只是个普通人。”  
　　“我不是那个罗宾。”杰森感到一种说不出的郁闷。  
　　“到底有几个罗宾？”  
　　有几个？问得好，杰森很庆幸他用一只手就数得清楚。五个，这可不算多对吧。如果加上芭芭拉和卡桑德拉，他们还能每天换班，一周七天不带重样。可他要怎么向孩子们解释为什么他们没有超能力？为什么没有超能力还要当义警？他们到底是有多疯狂才会以未成年人的身份跟着蝙蝠侠在哥谭的街头上窜下跳？  
　　这一切他都没有答案。  
　　“这和你们无关。”杰森略显无奈地瞪了两人一眼，下意识地把那半截香烟放进嘴里，突然悲哀的发现，打火机似乎是被芭芭拉一起拿走了。他苦恼地摸索了半天，最终还是收起了那根烟。  
　　“好了好了，都给我出去吃饭！”他把两个孩子朝门外推，“不准在饭点以外去厨房偷东西！”  
　　突然，杰森停住了脚步，两个孩子往前冲了一步，也好奇地停下来想看看发生了什么事。一只手伸到了约瑟的领子后面，从他被怪物抓破的衣服缝隙中扯出一条红色的布条。  
　　它看上去和摸上去，都很像夜翼制服上的一部分。　


	3. Chapter 3

　　“你在研究什么？”  
　　迪克一边说着，一边朝着蝙蝠侠走了过去。一股化学试剂的气味猛地扑面而来，他急忙捂上了鼻子。布鲁斯没有回答他的问题，甚至连头也没有抬起，他聚精会神地看着屏幕上不停波动的数据和手中正在冒泡的绿色试管，偶尔提笔记下一些数据。迪克对这种态度相当的熟悉，反正他也只是自言自语罢了，要是布鲁斯回应了他——那才是大问题。  
　　“迪克，我有件事要交给你。”布鲁斯突然开口了。  
　　好吧，问题大条了。一种不祥的预感在迪克的心里升起。  
　　  
　　  
××××  
半年前

　　“拜托，别像根木头似的伫在这儿，往旁边站站！！”  
　　一位警员气势汹汹地推了杰森一把，对着不断涌出的人群挥舞着手中的警棍，好像这样就能把没有秩序的人群搅匀了似的。杰森识趣地往墙角边靠了靠，腾出地方给这些市民。不仅是人，道路另一边也挤满了从城里出来的车辆，他们都顺着一个方向前进着，赶着离开哥谭。  
　　逆流而上的他显得有点古怪。  
　　街道的入口处象征性地围着一圈铁丝网，管理进出的登记员戴着一个夸张的口罩，一些好事的记者和摄影师正在和门口的警察僵持着。杰森飞快地往四周瞅了一下，避开警察的视线，闪进了身后的一条小巷。他一脚踏上了腐朽的窗沿，扒着墙壁上突出的旧砖石，迅速地爬上屋顶翻到了对面另一条街。就在他脚跟刚着地的时候，一个声音从旁边传了过来。  
　　“喜马拉雅山的食物不合胃口？”穿着警察制服的人悄声无息地出现在他身后。  
　　杰森愣了一下，随即不动声色地站稳了身子，回过头去看着那个声音的主人，“谁告诉你我回来的？”  
　　“芭芭拉什么都知道。”迪克摘下了遮住半张脸的警帽，露出一个勉强的笑容，“欢……”  
　　“别搞错了。”杰森突然反手拍开了他，“既然我没有告诉过任何人我要回来，就不需要什么迎接。”  
　　这份热情被一盆出人意料的冷水浇灭了，迪克伸出去的手停在半当中，他犹豫了一下，就在这个当口，杰森转身挤入了另一边的人流中，消失不见了。  
　　这真是有点伤感情。迪克揉了揉手腕，在人群中观望了一会。杰森没有回头。如此简短的碰面实属迪克计划之外，他原本指望相处的时间能更长一些，至少争执一会也好。然而杰森连这个机会也没留给他。迪克只得悻悻地重新戴上警帽，朝相反的方向离去。

 

　　哥谭市处于半瘫痪状态中。  
　　虽然政府方面极力否认瘟疫的发生，但是谣言依旧扩散到了整个城市。对于一个常年笼罩在小丑笑气和毒藤花粉阴影中的城市而言，瘟疫这个词就好像天天见面的讨厌邻居，它敲响你家的门也只是一个几率问题。选择居住在哥谭，就是默认忍受这种令人疯狂的生活——换个角度看真是充满了刺激和冒险。即便如此，在全城医疗资源告急，医院人满为患的情况下，神经坚毅的哥谭市民终于不得不承认，这次狼真的来了。  
　　三天前迪克从芝加哥的出租屋回到了哥谭，一脸倦容地出现在芭芭拉面前。  
　　“不收留一下你无家可归的前男友吗？”他露出一个不太自信的招牌笑容，出乎意料地换回来红发姑娘的一个结实的拥抱，然后得到了一套警察制服和各种相关证件，这样在混乱的哥谭街头穿梭调查的时候就不用担心受到盘问和注目礼。当然他还有他最需要的一张休息用的床。  
　　布鲁斯一如既往的没有联系他，他没有联系任何人。但这并不意味着事态还行，那只是……他一贯的作风。迪克相信布鲁斯肯透露的消息绝不会比路上打探到的八卦更多——考虑到他现在的状况，芭芭拉始终是最可靠的家族成员。

　　迪克靠在沿海的石柱围栏上，看着人们奔波离去。有点条件的人开始计划去别的城市避避风头，更多的人则不知所措地留在哥谭市内等待政府进一步的措施。韦恩集团的资助对事态的发展起了不小的作用，但是迪克没有忽视布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠已经多日没有出现在公众视野中了。市内流传着另一个谣言，就是这位哥谭首富已经离开了家乡去到更安全的地方了。大都会，或者中心城。  
　　可这不是真的。  
　　如果他们多关注一下新闻就会发现，其他城市比这儿好不到哪里去。飞鸟和海鱼大量死亡，牲畜成群的倒下。这是一场全国性的疫情，去哪儿都一样。  
　　他注意到很多人一边赶路，一边在接电话。从那些焦虑的语气和眼神中，能感觉到电话的那头应该是一些重要的人。朋友，父母，孩子。谁知道呢，也许超人也会抽空回一次堪萨斯看看母亲。  
　　就像他和杰森出现在这里一样。　　

 

　　“你没有见到杰森？”  
　　当迪克一脚踏入位于罗宾逊公园下的备用蝙蝠洞时，就听到了门的另一边传来了芭芭拉的声音。  
　　“哦，当然……怎么说呢……”迪克把帽子甩在了一旁的电脑台上，挠了挠头发，想着应该怎么解释，“他看起来并不想见我们。”  
　　电脑台前的椅子转了个圈，露出了红发姑娘眉头紧锁的面孔。  
　　“说得好像他还有别的人可以见似的。”她的语气里半是讽刺半是无奈。  
　　得知杰森失踪的消息并没有让迪克感到太惊讶，这位家族中的另类份子很好地继承了蝙蝠侠性格中固执的那一面。就算他们俩因为某个意料外的契机和好了，杰森终究还是会离开——这点迪克从不怀疑。而真正令他难以接受的是杰森离开的原因。家族之死后，布鲁斯带着杰森去了埃塞俄比亚，就在当年他死去的地方。  
　　回来的时候只有一个人。  
　　迪克歪着脑袋思考着这个事件里究竟谁应该负更大的责任？因为丧子之痛失去判断的布鲁斯，还是旧伤难愈的杰森？还是……逃避到芝加哥的自己？  
　　“你知道他就是这样，让他一个人待着也许会更好。”他自言自语地说道。  
　　芭芭拉狐疑地看了他一眼，“你是在说杰森……还是布鲁斯？”  
　　迪克就好象一下子被踩到痛脚一样，表情变得很不自然。红发姑娘抬了抬眉毛，用嘴形无声地念叨着“我、就、知、道”。迪克干咳了两声转过头，目光在电脑和操作台之间游离。最终，视线停留在了芭芭拉手边的一叠报告上。“现在情况怎么样？”他把脑袋凑上前去，装作想看看她在做些什么。  
　　“情况怎么样？”芭芭拉摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，看上去憔悴了不少，“这是我今天刚收到的资料。”她把迪克注视下的资料本往前推了推，“谢菲尔德医疗中心的不明死亡，斯托克斯肉类加工厂的牲畜变异，犹他州的野生动物袭击事件。”  
　　“这些和疫情有关吗？”迪克不明所以地接过那叠资料，一张张翻看其中的照片。渐渐的，他的脸色越来越难看，眉头也绞了起来。“巴布斯……”他攥紧了手中的资料，说话一反常态地纠结，“你告诉布鲁斯了没有？”  
　　“这就是从布鲁斯那里拿来的。他……让人送来的。”芭芭拉犹豫了一下，接着说道，“我相信他并不是因为达米安的事情才不见你，他一定有别的什么原因……”  
　　迪克不作声了。他把手里的资料翻过来倒过去地看，从起先窝在椅子里的姿势到坐直了背，最后站了起来在屋子里来回踱步，不大的蝙蝠洞里满是他焦躁的脚步声。  
　　“变异的动物……攻击人类的死尸……”他一手托着下巴，另一只手拍着资料，“别拿《行尸走肉》的剧本唬弄人啊。”  
　　“我知道这些听起来很猎奇……”芭芭拉显然不想理会他过低的笑点。  
　　“正义联盟呢？”迪克小小地收敛了一下不合时宜的幽默感 。  
　　“我今早才拿到这份资料，确认这些地点可能是疫情的起源地。迪克，就算是超人也不能照顾到所有的案件。我恐怕这次……有点迟。”她的声音听起来有些低落。  
　　迪克的眉头拧得更厉害了，“那个地区有谁在？”  
　　“动物侠巴迪贝克，他和这些案件有某些联系。”芭芭拉推了推眼镜，翻出了另外一堆资料，“但是他们一家离开住所已经有段日子了。”  
　　“巴迪贝克？我好像有点印象，等等，他也是正义联盟的一员？”  
　　“并不是所有的超级英雄都像蝙蝠侠和超人这么出名。”  
　　“好吧，至少他现在是帮不上什么忙了。”迪克把注意力重新集中在手里的资料上，“那我们现在能干些什么？”  
　　“你听过腐朽之国吗？”芭芭拉问道，“某种代表死亡的神秘力量。”  
　　“不。”迪克摇了摇头，“我没听说过，它们和这次的疫情有关吗？”  
　　芭芭拉微微叹了口气，“我也不清楚，我只是在霍兰德博士的报告里看到过这么一条。不久前超人找过他研究大都会的鸟类死亡事件。”  
　　“他是什么人？”迪克把桌上的文件摞起来叠好。  
　　“一个植物学家。”芭芭拉把椅子又转向了电脑，“据说是这一代的沼泽怪物。”  
　　“沼泽什么？”迪克一脸茫然地问道，“又是动物又是植物的……”  
　　这次芭芭拉重重地叹了口气，那声音听起来就好象“不跟你说了”。于是迪克赶紧转移话题。  
　　“你有没有跟提米说过这事？”  
　　“没有，我正打算和他商量。”芭芭拉瞥了他一眼，目光里还带着刚才的一点点嘲讽，“至少家里还有一个人能和我进行技术上的探讨，真是让人欣慰。”  
　　“嘿！”迪克不满的哼了一声，“那杰森呢？”　　  
　　“老实说，我觉得他待在那什么大种姓的地方比这儿安全多了，哥谭可不是度假的好地方。”芭芭拉嘟嘟囔囔地转过椅子，继续她高深莫测的工作，电脑屏幕上的字符不断映射在她的镜片上，让迪克看不清她的表情。这有点儿像布鲁斯。  
　　他突然停了下来。  
　　“巴布斯。”  
　　“什么？”红发姑娘头也不回的问道。  
　　“我会去找布鲁斯。”

 

××××

　　“抱歉，理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德面带歉意，“布鲁斯老爷现在不接见任何人。”  
　　现在，就在韦恩庄园的大门口，迪克和阿尔弗雷德已经僵持了五分钟，情形有些尴尬。他这才发现自己有点盲目的乐观。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德。我不是来谈论关于……罗宾的事。”迪克犹豫了一下，把达米安的名字咽了下去，“我来是有更重要的事。这些疫情。该死……蝙蝠侠有多久没有出现在公众场合了？”  
　　“我很抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德的眼里闪过一丝异样，“我已经说过好几次了，老爷告诉我暂时不接待任何客人。这也包括你，理查德少爷。”  
　　迪克终于发现这个大眼瞪小眼的比赛他毫无胜算。布鲁斯不愿见他就是不愿见他，他肯定有事，他从来不说自己有事不是吗？通常迪克总是能找到说服布鲁斯的方法，但是首先，他得先见到那个老顽固。  
　　泰特斯穿过管家和门框之间的空隙走了出来，它冲着迪克呜咽了一声靠了过去，迪克蹲了下来抚摸着大丹犬，任由它舔着自己的手。在这一瞬间，他似乎有种错觉，就好象下一刻会有另一个熟悉的小小身影从门后走出来一样。他眨了眨眼睛，幻影随之烟消云散。迪克抬起头，看着阿尔弗雷德，眉头微蹙，他用眼神向阿尔弗雷德提问， 老人只是摇了摇头作为回应。  
　　“我以为，我们都走过去了。”他喃喃地说道。  
　　“理查德少爷……”  
　　“要是他改主意了……给我打个电话。”迪克站起身子，拍了拍大狗的脑袋，无奈地把手插进口袋里，转身走了出去，留下阿尔弗雷德一个人孤独地站在庄园里。

 

××××

　　杰森坐在窗台上，一边看着手表屏幕上的小红点儿从庄园的地标上向外移动，一边寻思着迪克什么时候才会发现身上那个追踪器。  
　　每当他下决心要抛弃自己过去的时候，过去总是像一块粘在鞋底的口香糖，让他驻足不前的同时……还特别糟心。  
　　比如，上一秒钟，他看见自己躺在韦恩庄园自己的房间里，接受了父亲的拥抱和一切难以释怀的回忆。而下一秒钟，他就发现自己在当年埃塞俄比亚被炸死的仓库前，被同一个父亲逼问要怎么才能像他这样才能复活另一个孩子。  
　　杰森陶德，人生充满神展开。

　　拒绝了迪克的邀请并没有让他的哥谭之旅更轻松一点。恰恰相反，一种强烈想要窥视的心情因而在他的心里愈演愈烈。就好象潘多拉的魔盒，越是告诉自己不要去想他，就会越忍不住去想要一探究竟。  
　　也许是因为在他复活后从未有机会离布鲁斯这么近。  
　　也许是因为他们从未离得这么远过。

　  
　　“消除记忆……？”  
　　当他终于下定决心回到自己当年试炼的地方请求萨鲁的时候，几千岁的小光头托着腮帮打了个呵欠。  
　　“又来了……”他看上去并不吃惊，“你总是能给人带来很多乐～趣～”  
　　“那些黑暗的记忆……我想重新开始……”  
　　“我知道，我知道。”他打断了杰森的话，笑得有点诡异，“你的人生充满了黑暗，都倒在我这个垃圾桶里。”  
　　“我不是这个意思……”  
　　“哦，当然，因为你不知道你扔掉了多么有趣的东西。”小光头的眼神里闪着奇怪的光芒，“黑暗能毁灭你，也将拯救你。”  
　　他朝着杰森伸出了手去，在年轻人回过神来的时候，一阵狂暴尖啸声夹杂着巨风突然冲击进他的耳膜，瞬间周围的光就被吞噬进了无尽的黑暗之中。他感到有什么东西在呼喊自己的名字，但他吃不准这是善意的亦或是一个陷阱。等年轻人从雪地上醒来的时候，萨鲁和他整个宫殿就再也没有踪影了。只剩下隐隐约约的召唤声还时不时地萦绕在他耳边。  
　　还有他并未消失的记忆。

 

　　回忆的播放被一阵突然冒出来的烟瘾的打断了，杰森干咳了两声，从衣袋里掏出一盒香烟。就在他抬起手腕的时候，惊讶的发现屏幕上那个属于迪克的小红点已经出现在离自己不远的地方。  
　　准确地说，就在房间门外。  
　　“嗨！又见面了。”那个不速之客从走廊后面冒了出来，斜靠在门框上笑着，完全不顾他兄弟散发出来的那种“熊出没注意”的危险气场。杰森摆出的臭脸介于吃惊和恼怒之间，他微蹙着眉头，一副随时都要喷火的样子。  
　　“你怎么……”他还没来记得说完下半句，就看见对方露出了手腕上一只相似的手表追踪器。  
　　啧，真是默契。他自嘲地想。互相往对方身上扔追踪器可不是他们做过的最愚蠢的事情，考虑到他们师出同门，这默契真是让人又可气又可笑。  
　　他偷偷回来的计划被戳穿了，走还是留，这是个问题。

　　“我以为你会有个安全屋什么的？”迪克自顾自在房间里走动起来。环顾四周，剥落的墙纸下是斑驳的水泥墙壁，老旧的地板每踩一脚都会发出嘎吱的响声——作为安全屋来说还真是一个完美的警报器。然而房间里似乎也没有其他设备和武器了，这不合常理，他只好假装没有注意到这些奇怪地方，以免杰森又突然消失。  
　　“欢迎做客我家。”杰森仿佛看穿了迪克的想法，他捡起刚刚因为吃惊而掉落在地的香烟，顺便摸索起了打火机。  
　　“你的家？”迪克瞅了一眼放在桌上的打火机，拿起来递了过去。  
　　“哪个字你听不懂？”杰森迟疑了一下，没有接手。他看了迪克一眼，终于决定转过身来面对他，“这是我父母还在的时候住的公寓……当然现在这幢楼也旧得没什么人住了。”  
　　他一边说着，一边望向窗外，找寻着这条街上另一幢建筑的踪影。自打这里“更名”为犯罪小巷以后，就失去了一条街作为社区生活的功能。当然在某人的努力下，这里大多数房子都和那所著名的剧院一样，保存完好。  
　　完好的仿佛每次路过都能看到历史重现一样。  
　　不可理喻，杰森心想，要是换作自己，情愿忘记这些事情。  
　　但是回忆就像甩不掉的口香糖，紧紧地粘着他。  
　　他为什么还要回到这个是非之地？

　　“你为什么要回来？”杰森突然觉得自己幻听了，他转过身看着迪克，确认那句话不是他脑袋里疯狂的回声。  
　　“这不是普通的瘟疫，你知道的。”迪克收回了之前刻意表现出的轻松，神情严肃，“不要告诉我你只是顺便路过这里——在你和布鲁斯再次闹翻以后——这太可笑了。”  
　　迪克毫不掩饰地揭起了杰森的伤疤，他出一个直球，期待着对方能直面回应他。也许他错了，不过反正这也没什么不同，坐着等杰森的伤口自己结蓋？所有人都知道那得花上他半辈子。  
　　实话实说的话，杰森自己也没有想好。  
　　如果不是偶然看见一张报道哥谭瘟疫的报纸。  
　　如果不是他觉察到环绕在整个城市上空的死亡的气息。  
　　“也许，是回来看哥谭怎么崩溃的……”杰森的眼睛里闪过一丝阴霾，就像哥谭的天空一样的暗沉，“我出生在这里，当然可以选择在这里结束，我有权利这么做……”他一字一顿地说。  
　　迪克看起来心神不定。  
　　“是的，你有。”他缓缓地说道，“但也许我可以求你放弃这个权利？”  
　　杰森愣了一下，他注意到迪克语气里真正失落的感情。在失去了最小的家族成员以后，他们切断了互相间的羁绊，重新成为独立的个体。遗忘是缓解伤痛最快的方法……  
　　但不是最好的。

 

　　“说吧，你想让我帮你什么？”杰森终于妥协了，他故作厌恶地皱了皱眉头，好显得不那么情愿，“只要别让我去见那个老家伙就行。”  
　　“……帮我送个东西给提姆。”迪克朝他投去一个“谢天谢地”的眼神，从衣服口袋里掏出一个玻璃瓶抛给了杰森，“我找不到愿意出城的快递了，而且我也说不出他的确切位置。听说你们私下还有联系。”  
　　“……出城？”杰森的表情看上去在说‘我好不容易才决定回来的’，他一把接住绿色的玻璃瓶子，然后举起透过窗外的光线打量着，“这是什么？”  
　　“病毒样本。”迪克轻松地回答说，丝毫没有注意到杰森突然变得惊恐的表情——他慌乱地接住了差点掉落在地的玻璃瓶。“没事，这个瓶子很牢固。”他解释道，“把这个带给提姆。然后告诉他……暂时别回哥谭了。”  
　　“那我呢？”他若有若无地添了一句。  
　　迪克笑了。“你不介意睡沙发的话，芭芭拉的工作室里还有多余的地方。”  
　　“……”他摆了摆手，做了一个免了的动作。  
　　“如果瘟疫发展到无法挽回的地步，我希望至少还有人留在安全的地方。”  
　　“……这是芭芭拉说的？”杰森默默地把玻璃瓶放进口袋里。  
　　“你就当是她说的吧……”

　　  
　　杰森没有追问下去，他只觉得那奇异的召唤声离他越来越近了。

 

××××

　　最终，迪克找到一条绕过庄园，直接通往蝙蝠洞的路径。  
　　谢天谢地他没有更换安全密码。　　

　　“布鲁斯？”  
　　迪克朝着光亮的地方走去。蝙蝠洞比平时更暗，让迪克揣揣不安的，还有一路上未曾听到的蝙蝠们扑翅的声音——这群原住民仿佛从这里撤空了一样。  
　　幸好，他老远就看到了布鲁斯的背影。他看上去仍然很精神，一刻不停地在实验台前忙碌着。这让迪克为之前对于他的各种不好的猜想感到羞愧。布鲁斯微微侧了侧头，手中的工作停滞了这么几秒钟，随即又重新投入工作，迪克的到来并没有出乎他的意料。  
　　“你在研究什么？”  
　　迪克一边说着，一边朝着蝙蝠侠走了过去。一股化学试剂的气味猛地扑面而来，他急忙捂上了鼻子。布鲁斯没有回答他的问题，甚至连头也没有抬起，他聚精会神地看着屏幕上不停波动的数据和手中正在冒泡的绿色试管，偶尔提笔记下一些数据。迪克对这种态度相当的熟悉，反正他也只是自言自语罢了，要是布鲁斯回应了他——那才是大问题。  
　　“迪克，我有件事要交给你。”布鲁斯突然开口了。  
　　他放下手中的试管，撩起袖子，摘下了手套。  
　　一只灰绿色的爪子出现在迪克的眼前。

　　“我已经被感染了。”他说。


	4. Chapter 4

　　“要一起吃早餐吗？”一个声音穿过人群传了过来。  
　　坐在候车长椅上的男人不动声色地合上了报纸，抬起头详装找寻声音的主人，最后把视线停留在眼前刚刚站稳的少年身上。  
　　“就吃这个？”杰森揶揄道，指着提姆手上拿着的地铁热卖款三明治，“你是怎么了？破产了吗？如果我没记错的话，上次我和你一起吃饭还是在帝国大厦的顶楼。”  
　　“是莱克斯的大厦。”提姆忍住了想糊杰森一脸的冲动，郁郁不快地一屁股坐在他身边的空位上，大口嚼起了那个略微僵掉的三明治，“我已经一个星期没有好好坐下来吃顿饭了。”  
　　“如果你约在一个餐馆见面而不是什么地铁站，显然对我们大家都有好处。不明白你那个聪明脑瓜被什么卡住了。”杰森依旧一副不打算停止嘲讽的样子，直到发现提姆对他的毒舌并没有什么反应——他似乎陷入了某种沉思。“好吧，当我没说。”  
　　他突然不知道是应该没脸没皮地跟提姆搞好关系呢，还是继续和以前一样保持距离。  
　　“别误会。”提姆似乎看透了杰森的想法，他咬了一口三明治，目光停留在来往的人群上，“我知道我们目前的合作关系还不错，只不过这些笑话并不好笑。”  
　　“你除了说话和思考方式，现在连幽默感也变得和蝙蝠侠一样‘精简’了。”  
　　蝙蝠侠这几个字似乎对提姆造成了一点触动，杰森注意到他咀嚼的动作停滞了一下，随即更大口地咬下了面包，似乎想把某种心情和鸡肉土豆三明治一起埋葬在胃里。  
　　“看看你手里的报纸，可以解释很多事。”少年一边说着，一边迅速地把最后一小块面包塞进嘴里，舔了舔手指上的碎屑，然后抹了一下嘴角。  
　　杰森似乎不太习惯提姆这样略显凌乱的样子，他通常很注意细节。直觉告诉他报纸上可写不了什么好事，但杰森还是按提姆说的翻开了报纸。  
　　头条是：《不明流感入侵本市，多地爆发疫情》。年轻人皱了皱眉头，继续看下去，下一条是：《莱克斯商业遭受重创，宣布临时关闭旗下大楼运营》。  
　　“这就是你没钱吃饭的原因？”杰森重新把报纸合上扔在一旁，朝着男孩眨眨眼。  
　　“这是我没时间吃饭的原因！”提姆终于忍不住呛了他一句，“你以为是谁在替芭芭拉跑外勤？消息是自己打车穿越了大半个美国跑去哥谭的吗？”  
　　“为什么它就不能是坐飞机去的呢？”杰森努了努嘴，发现自己又成为了唯一不知情的局外人这事稍稍打击到了他的心情。  
　　“拿来。”提姆伸出了手，“她让你转交的东西。”  
　　“哦。”  
　　一个绿色的小瓶子递到提姆的手里。“注意点儿。”快递员叮嘱道，“这可是病毒样本。”  
　　“这不可能，太简陋了。”提姆拿起了瓶子仔细端详了半天，“这是别的东西。”  
　　“迪克是这么告诉我的。”被驳斥的杰森一脸不悦，“要么你以为它是什么？”  
　　“不管它是什么，总之不太像样本。”提姆说道，“我会再跟芭芭拉联系。”  
　　“哦，科学家组。”杰森念叨着，“要我说，她一定是错拿了布鲁斯的氪石溶液。你干嘛不找你的超级男孩试试呢？”  
　　提姆拿着瓶子的手微颤了一下，这是他今天第二次表现的有点不自在了。“你没事吧？”杰森瞥了他一眼，淡淡地问道。  
　　“他们没跟你提起过我去找布鲁斯的事？”  
　　“咳。”杰森重重地呼了口气，“我知道我在这个家的存在感，不用一遍遍地提醒我了谢谢！”  
　　“抱歉。”少年一边说一边收好了瓶子，“我想他们可能是不想让你忆起埃塞俄比亚的事。”  
　　“你们真是够了！！”  
　　“我是不赞同这种消极的应对方法的，但是似乎对你还挺管用的？”  
　　“哦？那来个不消极的，说说你自己的事。”杰森把头凑了过去瞪着他。  
　　“没什么可说的。”提姆摆了摆手试图结束这个话题，然后发现杰森依旧不依不饶地看着这边，“好吧，我得知他正在利用弗兰克斯坦的的科技复活罗宾，于是就过去打算阻止他。”  
　　“接着……？”  
　　“我炸掉了研究室……”  
　　“……我说……”杰森瞬间闪过一丝同情的眼神，他皱起了眉头思考着，“我真不知道该说是你错了，还是他错了。”  
　　“他没错。”提姆苦笑了一下，“但是我也不认为自己错了。要知道当年我也这么克隆过康纳，这……不是什么愉快的经历，你知道那不是他。一个人如果死了，就该继续死着不是吗？你告诉我。”  
　　是的。杰森在心里喊道。但是在灵魂深处，又有一个声音在否定着。他不知道哪个才是自己的心声，没有人告诉过他复活的意义。他穷尽多年寻找自己生命的价值，却发现这就像上帝的一个小小失误，等到某一天，万能的天父发现这个错误的也许就会收回奇迹，他随时都会发现自己重新躺在棺材里，就像什么都没发生过一样。  
　　“你有没有想过回去重新当罗宾。”沉默了半响，杰森终于开口了，“你看，你很适合这个位子。我不在的时候，你做的……呃，很不错。”  
　　“免了。”提姆站了起来，拍了拍衣服，“我还不想等那小子也复活的时候，再把我揍一顿。”  
　　“嘿！”  
　　“当然了，就算我不回去当罗宾，也得做好这种准备不是吗？”他狡猾地笑了笑。  
　　“可不是吗。”杰森也笑了，“灵魂会以很多方式出现的。”  
　　  
　　在提姆离开车站后，杰森才想起来他忘了跟他的小兄弟说别回哥谭这事。  
　　算了，他想。就算说了，也阻挡不住一个想回去的人。　　  
　　杰森看了看扔在座椅上的报纸，一片阴云笼罩在了他的心头。  
　　  
＊重启前的设定中，康纳死后提米曾经试图克隆过他，最后失败了。

 

××××

　　  
　　几天以来，迪克一直担心自己没有及时警告杰森的做法是否明智。他承认，让杰森和提姆远离哥谭是自己的一点小小私心，诚然在其他地方未必能找到一个安全的栖身之所，但是让他们留在哥谭亦看不到希望。他不能假装没有看到报告上哥谭近郊出现的案件，这些不知从何而来的腐朽生物正在一点点侵蚀人类的领地，安全起见，哥谭已经封锁了全城，只留下几座跨海大桥作为出入口。如果他的兄弟们想要回来，他会知道的。  
　　也许杰森可以返回喜马拉雅山他受训的地方？迪克不禁想起那些大种姓——不是很清楚他们是否会接纳杰森，或者说是否有能力度过这次灾厄。在他心里仍有这么一丝幻想，期望这些神神叨叨的东西或许能带来转机。至少，杰森或者提姆会有生存的希望。  
　　而现在最让他忧虑的是布鲁斯的病情——虽然表面上还不算太糟。一个好消息是病毒似乎并不通过空气传播，这让迪克和芭芭拉仍能在允许的范围内帮助暗夜骑士进行研究。  
　　坏消息则是自从杰森离开以后，他们就再没联系上正义联盟。  
　　

 

　　“是的，我拿去端给他。你快点休息去吧，这里有我就够了。”  
　　迪克一边指示着阿尔弗雷德，一边匆匆跑下蝙蝠洞，手里端着一份刚刚炖好的汤。当他像个杂技演员一样高举着托盘踏着石阶而下的时候，出乎意料地发现布鲁斯在尽头等着他。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德怎么样了？”他的脸色看上去比之前更差了，但是还算精神。  
　　“感冒，有些发烧。”迪克故作轻松，把装着食物的盘子放在了电脑台前，“放心，跟你的情况不一样，就是普通的流感。”他读到了布鲁斯脸上的担忧，补充了一句。  
　　“什么普通的流感可以毁掉大半个哥谭……”男人用难以察觉的声音叹了口气。迪克没有错过这个细节，他张了张嘴，却不知道如何安慰布鲁斯。三天前，这场突如其来的瘟疫开始加速它的侵略，死亡人数突然呈几何数字爆发，给整个哥谭的医疗系统一个措手不及的打击。  
　　简直是雪上加霜。他们针对瘟疫的研究和变异的报告并没有指向同一个来源，令人费解。  
　　另一些不好的传闻顺着海风飘了过来，在欧洲的一些地方发生了比瘟疫更可怕的事情，就好象迪克曾经在那些报告中读到过的一样。死去的生物重新回到了世上，带来遍地的腐朽和衰败。  
　　而他们现在已经没有精力去关心大洋彼岸的人类了，整个美洲遭受的灾害让他们无暇顾及旁人。失去联络的并不只有大都会，还有海滨城。上一次他和中心城联系差不多也是三天前，它们似乎在一夜间失去了音讯。更可悲的是，也许不久之后，同样的事情也会发生在他们身上。哥谭周边已经鲜有人烟，从偏远城镇流传出来的变异体的报告层出不穷，但他们得到消息的时间也越来越滞后，就好象世界在一点点缩小，有什么东西正在缓慢地死亡。  
　　然而比起死亡，无法安息的死者似乎更是寒意逼人。  
　　“阿克汉姆有人越狱了，今早试验的时候断了一次电，警力又不够。”迪克哼了一声，似乎对此也并不惊讶，“这样也好，腾出点地方，如果他们知道那里才比较安全就不会……”　　  
　　“那些装置已经布置好了吗？”布鲁斯打断了迪克的说话，一边不停地检查着屏幕上快速闪过的数据。  
　　“我已经按照你的要求全部安装完毕了，包括地下掩体和通路。东西也搬过去了。”迪克把餐盘朝前推了推，但是布鲁斯无视了他这个举动。屏幕上的光反射在他脸上，迪克注意到一些突变的血管和神经已经从脖子蔓延而上。他轻轻地吸了口气，努力让自己表现的镇定一些——布鲁斯不喜欢感情用事，尤其是针对他身体状况的同情和担心。“戈登局长也交代过了，他已经安排了临时庇护所，政府随时都会下达转移令强制撤离。虽然暂时还没有官方确认，不过似乎民间已经对这场生化袭击有所传言了。”  
　　他一口气汇报完了所有的事情，停下来看着布鲁斯的反应。  
　　“很好。”一如既往。  
　　“但是……”迪克终于忍不住提高了声音，“我们甚至没有时间测试，而且只能覆盖这么点面积，阿克汉姆支撑不了这么多人，我担心……”  
　　“不会有那么多人到达那里的。”  
　　迪克怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，他困惑地看着布鲁斯，然而他的导师似乎不打算做进一步的解释。  
　　“这是我们能做到的最大努力了。我希望这一切都不会发生，但是显然，它很快就要发生了……”  
　　“难道我们只能这样坐以待毙吗！？”迪克一下子打断了对话，他伸手抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，不再掩饰自己情绪的失控，“还来得及！我去找超人！神奇女侠！我们还可以拯救剩下的人！布鲁斯！我们还可以救你！！”  
　　他顺着布鲁斯虚弱的手臂摸索下去，紧紧握住蝙蝠侠枯槁的手不肯松开。  
　　“迪克……”布鲁斯缓缓拿开他死命抓住自己的手，“我们已经尝试过了，两天前联盟的轨道卫星失控坠落在太平洋上，所有城市的守护者已经全部失去音讯，你知道这意味着什么。”  
　　“不……”黑发的青年低下了头，“我们还可以……我们会有办法……”  
　　布鲁斯看着他，浑浊的蓝色眼珠里混合着复杂的情绪。他转过身去，打开了实验台旁的一个冷冻柜，从一个黑色的金属盒子里拿出一支试剂。  
　　“我所作的这一切并不是为了找寻拯救世界的方法……我并不是那个人，你也不是。”他一边说着，一边小心翼翼地把这支试剂放进一个注射器内，递给了迪克。“这个试剂的原型是亚力克霍兰德博士的生态修复试剂和蝙蝠人身上提取的血清合成的，他为了生物界的平衡而放弃这项研究。我得到了它，改良了它，而现在，这恐怕是唯一的疫苗。”  
　　“什么东西的疫苗？”  
　　“死亡……”

××××　　

　　住在哥谭旧城区的老贝克这辈子都没有踏出过哥谭一步，所以这次他也固执地守在自己的工作场所。  
　　“来一块面包吧。”他站在流动推车后面，热情招呼着一位路过的女士，“这是你能在哥谭找到的最新鲜的面包了，当日现做。”  
　　芭芭拉停下脚步，看了看这个路边快餐车。架子上整齐的码着一排排金黄色的面包，数量不多，但是看上去香甜可口。她从玻璃的反光中看见了一袭黑衣的自己——葬礼的颜色，她错过了许多朋友的告别式，这是她近一个月来第一次安排私人活动。这个日子里已经不太有人还在坚持工作了，超市里的罐头食品和速食面让人厌倦，新鲜出炉的面包对任何人来说都是极大的诱惑。  
　　如果还有人愿意在这种情况下出没在哥谭街头的话。　　  
　　她朝着老人笑了笑，从钱夹里拿出几张纸币——一般她不在流动食品车上买东西，但是现在，这种日常的气氛让她感到少许的慰藉。“请给我这个和这个，谢谢。”红发姑娘指了指货架上的两种面包。  
　　老人愣了一下，似乎不敢确定真有人会在这种时候光顾一个路边的小摊。他匆忙从底下抽出一个纸袋，夹起两个面包放了进去。“哎，您知道……真的很久没人停下来买面包了。”他解释道。  
　　“有什么困难的话请告诉我，也许我能帮上忙。”芭芭拉诚恳地说道。  
　　“不不，并不是你想的那样。”老贝克抹了抹桌板上的面包屑，局促地笑着，“我只是希望能尽快回到正常的生活，站在这里卖卖面包能让我觉得安心。”  
　　“我也这么希望。”芭芭拉微蹙的眉头稍稍舒展了一点，面包香甜的气息让她暂时抛开了压在心头的重担，食物总是治愈人心最好的东西，一种想分享这份美好心情的念头涌了上来。芭芭拉扫视了一圈架子上的货物，最后伸出手指着一堆甜甜圈说，“请再给我一些那种的，我想带点回去给朋友。”  
　　老人连忙乐呵地取下面包放进纸袋里。“只要人还在，城市总是能修复的。”他笑着把袋子递向芭芭拉。  
　　但是芭芭拉没有伸手出去，她的注意力被远处传来的响声吸引了。两人不约而同地抬头看着天空中一小片奇异的黑云，感觉到脚下的地面传来的震动，隐隐还能感觉到空气中沉闷的震颤。  
　　依稀可见的布朗大桥的桥塔上，一根钢索飞弹而出，带动整块整块的钢筋混凝土掉落下来。而在靠近大海的方向，传来了令人恐惧的嘶吼声和人们的尖叫声。  
　　“快跑！！”她猛地把老人从快餐车里拽了出来，推向道路的另一头，抓着他狂奔起来。  
　　有什么事情要发生了，她想，很不好的事情。

　　“你先回到蝙蝠洞去，快！”迪克冲着对讲机那头的芭芭拉大声吼道，他驾驶着蝙蝠飞机盘旋在市中心的主干道上，刺耳的警笛声环绕在整个城市的上空。他能看见隔壁街区商业广场上的大屏幕里，正在插播紧急新闻。镜头里，一些奇怪的生物……不，也许已经不能称之为生物的东西，正在袭击市民。  
　　“请所有市民尽快前往阿克汉姆岛，监狱已开放避难！重复一遍，请尽快前往阿克汉姆监狱避难！”戈登局长的身影出现在大屏幕上，迪克在空中环视了一圈，哥谭所剩不多的警力都集中在了几座跨海大桥和港口，在布朗大桥那里不知为何聚集着一些车辆，他能看见子弹离开枪膛时迸发出的火花和瓦斯弹喷出的烟雾。他皱了皱眉头，掉转飞机开了过去，就在他飞抵水岸线的时候，身后新三门大桥的方向传来一声震耳欲聋的巨响。迪克转过头，看着海水中央的桥面渐渐地垮塌，沉入水里，切断了哥谭和外界的联系。  
　　他知道时间很紧迫，但没有想到这么紧迫。

　　“你应该留着自己用！！”迪克把手里的注射器使劲超布鲁斯推了过去。  
　　“太迟了，迪克。太迟了……”男人拉低了围在脖颈上的披风，一些不同于感染症状的褐色皮毛出现在他眼前。在光线稍好一点的地方，迪克才注意到刚才没有发现的事情：布鲁斯一部分的耳朵改变了形状，它看上去……像蝙蝠。  
　　“血清的副作用。”布鲁斯轻声说道，“至少我争取到了一些时间。不太久，但是足够了……我没有更多的时间去进行测试了，我不能保证会有什么样的危险。迪克……这是我最后能留给你的东西了。”  
　　“请不要说这种话！”  
　　布鲁斯疲惫地看了迪克一眼，伸手握住他的五指，把装有血清的注射器推送到他的掌心。  
　　“活下去……还有，等待。”  
　　“布鲁斯……！”  
　　“下面我跟你说的事情，你要仔细听好。”  
　　“……”  
　　“这场灾难不是第一次发生，可能也不是最后一次……”

　　“让他们离开！！去阿克汉姆避难！”他悬停在尚未爆破的布朗大桥上空，冲着底下喊道。桥口聚集了一排车辆，一些人围在隔离桩前和警察争吵着。眼看就要发生骚乱的时候，迪克及时地发射出一枚信号弹，击中了桥墩。人群瞬间安静了下来，看着这位曾经的蝙蝠侠助手。  
　　“我们不想死在那里！！”底下有人冲着他吼道，“你不能把我们关在哥谭！！”  
　　“你们不能过去！”一个警察用防暴盾挡住面前几个男人，“我们必须炸桥！！”  
　　“哥谭只是一个岛城！！在这里才是等死！！”愤怒的人群回应道，更加用力的往前推挤起来。  
　　“都给我住手！”迪克打开扩音器吼道，“已经没有什么别的地方了，所有的大城市都沦陷了！！”  
　　话音未落，桥的另一头传来一声闷响。紧接着，地面开始有节奏地震动起来，大桥的钢索微颤着，然后振幅越来越越大，链接者钢筋和桥梁的地方不断有碎屑掉下来。人群里一片死寂，所有的眼睛都盯着桥的那头出现的身影。  
　　一群突变的奇异生物朝着人群冲了过来，他们中有些尚且穿着衣服，但是外表和形态已经完全看不出曾经是人类的痕迹。  
　　人群突然静默了。  
　　“跑——！！”  
　　迪克及时回过神来，大声吼叫着，一边启动飞机上的导弹。这并不是作战专用的配备，而且也没人有对付一群变异生物的经验，所以他只能祈祷在子弹耗光前能阻止它们前进的步伐。第一发命中的爆炸声响起之后，桥头聚集的人群才慌乱地开始四散奔走起来。  
　　“炸桥！！快！！”他对着还留在原地的两个警察命令道，一边朝着怪物射击掩护他们。他从这两个男人的眼神里看见了无限的恐惧，但是他们仍然留在自己的岗位上，没有和其他市民一起逃走——这让迪克感到又欣慰，又内疚。  
　　爆炸的冲击波很快从桥的中心席卷过来，带来一阵巨大的粉尘。整个桥墩颤抖着，发出最后的喘息。烟雾稍稍遮蔽了迪克的视线，他倾听着空气中传来的声响和石块掉落大海的声音。一大片水花溅起的响声，接着又是一大片。  
　　桥面并没有完全崩塌。  
　　他立刻拉高了飞机的鼻翼，冲出了烟雾。在视线良好的桥塔顶端，能看有一部分的钢索依旧和桥面连接着。他急忙按下了武器发射开关，却发现子弹在刚才一波防御的时候已经打空了。  
　　“该死。”迪克感到喉咙阵阵干涩，一些行进速度比较快的变异生物已经朝着连接处爬了过来，他没有考虑的时间了。

　　飞机急转直下，加速朝着桥面冲了过去。迪克迅速掀起了驾驶舱的玻璃罩，使劲抓住椅背和风压抗争着，在机体和桥面接触的一刹那，他射出了手中的钩锁，从驾驶舱里跳了出来。就在同时，他的身后，一团巨大的火焰吞噬了尚未崩塌的桥梁立柱和附近的几只变异体。冲击产生的爆炸气流波及开来，让迪克在空中翻转着。钩锁失去了方向，他无法保持平衡，朝着桥面的缺口处掉落下去。风在他耳边咆哮，海水在身下翻腾着，发出了巨大的轰鸣声。他感到意识在渐渐地离他远去……  
　　轰鸣声？！迪克还没从坠落的眩晕中反应过来，下一秒就被一团红色的火焰撞了出去。一辆摩托车从桥的那头冲了出来，车手一把接住迪克下坠的身体，顺势飞跃了不断坍塌中的桥面，落在了坚实的柏油路上。摩托车在地面打滑旋转着，把两个人重重地抛了出去滑行了很久，车手用力护住迪克的身躯在地面上打了几个滚，烧焦的外套和轮胎摩擦产生的青烟混在一起，发出一股刺鼻的味道。  
　　“你没事吧！？”车手撑起了身子，一把摘下头盔，露出了一张熟悉的脸。  
　　“咳，咳。”被烟呛到的迪克咳嗽着，推搡了一下眼前的车手，“没摔死，不过快要被你压死了。”  
　　“切！”杰森骂骂咧咧地翻身从迪克身上爬了起来，“简直无情！”  
　　他用手梳理了一下凌乱的头发，看着远处熊熊燃烧着的半截大桥。怪物们的嘶吼声，尖叫声此起彼伏。那些声音让他感到到心里一阵揪紧，一个声音在他的耳边低语，仿佛来自死亡的召唤。橙色的火焰在他眼前跳跃着，伸出一只无形的手抓住了他，卷走了他的意识。  
　　“你回来干什么！？”迪克的声音突然抬高了八度，在黑暗吞噬杰森之前把他拉回了现实。杰森恍惚了一下，转过头看着他的兄弟，一时反应不过来为什么会受到这样的对待。“你应该留在大种姓那里！”  
　　“别说的好像我不想似的！”杰森啧了啧嘴毫不犹豫地回敬了一句，他弯下腰捡起掉落在地上的头盔，偷偷往迪克的方向撇了一眼。迪克看着他，没有说话。于是杰森也看着他，他们就这么对望了一会儿，终于，迪克放下紧绷着的肩膀，长吁了一口气。  
　　“对不起……我是说，谢……”  
　　“不用客气！”杰森赶不及地打断了他最后一个词，向一旁扭过头去。迪克笑了笑，这是他认识的杰森，不管怎样，在这种形势下，多一个同伴总是好的。  
　　“赶快避难吧！”躲在一旁多时的警员终于鼓足勇气跑上前，迪克这才回过神来。四散开的人群并没有跑多远，他们围绕在桥口周围，看上去又慌乱又无助。  
　　“老头子呢？”杰森扶起摩托车推了过来，“留你一个人守城门？”  
　　迪克的身体僵直了一下，他转过头看着杰森，却不知道该说些什么。就在这时，商业中心的大屏幕上突然闪烁了一下，一个信号插播了进来，切断了正在播放中的新闻。  
　　“这里是布鲁斯韦恩。＂屏幕中央的男人缓慢但清晰地说出每一个单词，＂现在我以蝙蝠侠的身份要求各位市民，前往阿克汉姆监狱避难。”  
　　说完，他摘下了头上的蝙蝠面具，露出了一张一半是布鲁斯，一半已经变异成怪物的脸。  
　　

××××

　　“走开！！”  
　　杰森一把推开了迪克，跨上了摩托。  
　　“等等！那里现在危险！芭芭拉已经过去了！”迪克毫不妥协地抓住杰森的胳膊，阻止他发动机车。  
　　杰森猛地反转手臂，一把揪住了迪克的衣服，用力把他扯了过来，凑近脑袋瞪着对方。  
　　“为什么瞒着我！！”他愤恨地从牙缝里挤出每个单词，眼神看上去冒着火，“你怎么敢……”  
　　听到这话，迪克一把抓住杰森揪着他衣服的手，使劲反拗了过去，力气大的吓人。  
　　“你以为他为什么不想让你们看见他这个样子！！”他盯着杰森一字一句地说道。  
　　“放手！”杰森讶异地怒视他，想要挣脱迪克的钳制。  
　　“在你冷静下来之前，我不会放的！”  
　　“我很冷静！松手！！”他大声吼叫着，用力甩开迪克。  
　　“你冷静个屁！”迪克突然一拳朝他挥了过去，打在了措不及防的杰森的侧脸上。他脚下一个踉跄，和摩托车一起翻倒在地上。  
　　黑发青年不再咆哮，他撑起了身体，擦拭了一下嘴角的血迹，低头沉默着。  
　　“冷静了吗。”迪克俯视着他。  
　　“恩。”他的声音平缓了下来，“……抱歉。”  
　　迪克忧伤地看着自己的兄弟，就在这一瞬间，他仿佛看见了一头狂傲的孤狼变成了一只茫然无助的狼崽。杰森使劲扣着头盔，骨节发白，牙关紧紧地咬在一起。他的眼神仍然闪着不愿放弃的光芒，但同时又不知道应该何去何从。  
　　接着，他站了起来，蓝色的眼睛里映照出身后的橙色的火光。  
　　“我还是要去。”声音很坚定。  
　　不要让他回去。  
　　理智在迪克的脑海里重复着。  
　　你阻止不了他。  
　　另一个声音说道。  
　　他犹豫了。  
　　迪克低下头，从口袋里掏出那支注射器，递了过去。杰森犹豫了一下，伸手接过那支试剂，困惑地看着他。  
　　“血清，以防万一你们遇到什么。”他意有所指地说着，拍了一下杰森的肩膀，“现在，去吧！去见他。”  
　　

　　在杰森骑着摩托车的背影消失在视野之后，迪克接通了芭芭拉的通讯器。  
　　“你看到广播了？”  
　　“我看到了。该死，我以为他已经去避难了。”通讯器那头的声音听起来很紧张，“我快到庄园了，上帝保佑！”  
　　“杰森往你那边去了。”  
　　“杰森！？他怎么回来了！？”  
　　“说来话长……”迪克一边说着，一边挥舞着手臂引导桥头的市民撤离，“帮我一个忙好吗，别让他太靠近布鲁斯，你了解他。”  
　　“……知道了。”  
　　通讯结束，迪克轻叹了一口气。他回忆着刚才杰森的眼神，如同记忆里一样，单纯，直接。不管他如何掩饰自己的感情，却永远否认不了内心深处真实的渴求。他多么希望自己也能像杰森一样，抛开一切去见布鲁斯最后一面。  
　　但是没有时间了，他还有太多事情要做。  
　　迪克抓紧了自己有些麻木的右手臂。  
　　破裂的制服缝隙处隐隐透出黑褐色的皮肤。

××××  
　　  
　　他几乎是用尽最后的一点力量关闭了视频录制开关。  
　　“布鲁斯……”身后传来了女性的声音，紧张，忧虑。  
　　是的，布鲁斯，这是他的名字。他还没有完全失去意识。  
　　“我……很好，芭芭拉。我很好……”他断断续续地回应道，向后退了一小步。脚似乎已近离他而去，他不清楚是什么在支撑着自己的身体，但他不想去了解。  
　　他太累了。  
　　“布鲁斯！”  
　　芭芭拉跑了过来，一把扶起了瘫坐在地上的男人。他四分之三的身体已经变异，瞳孔发出令人恐惧的黄铜色。女孩哭喊着抱起他，他能听见那些声音，但是已经很难集中意识去想起它们所表达的含义。所有的一切都在离他远去，好像从指缝间流走的沙子。  
　　有一件事，他记得有一件事，必须要告诉她。  
　　“你等一下，等一下好吗……”芭芭拉哭泣着，努力托着他的身体，“我们马上就离开这里！”  
　　他看着女孩愈渐模糊的脸庞，死命想要抓住不断消散的思维。  
　　“离我……远……点。”他终于想到了脑海中最后浮现出的词。  
　　可是太迟了。  
　　就在下一瞬间，他——或者说是它——伸出了一副利爪，朝红发姑娘伸了出去。  
　　“布鲁斯——！”  
　　另一个声音冲进了这场战斗，杰森几乎是从石阶顶端跳下来似的，滚落在蝙蝠洞的地面上。他迅速恢复了平衡，从地上爬了起来，但是眼前的一切让他目瞪口呆。  
　　芭芭拉倒在了血泊之中，她捂着腹部的伤口，努力向后退却着。  
　　在她眼前的，则是一只形似蝙蝠的怪物。  
　　它穿着蝙蝠侠的制服。  
　　“布鲁斯……”杰森睁大了眼睛，指尖颤抖着，难以接受眼前的一切。  
　　那个怪物停顿了一下，无法判断它是对这个名字有反应还是单纯感到了杰森对它的威胁。它仅仅犹豫了两秒钟，随即朝着芭芭拉扑了过去。而在杰森的大脑反应过来前，他发现自己已经挡在怪物和芭芭拉之间了。  
　　“布鲁斯——！！”他不知道为什么自己还要呼喊这个名字，显然对方已经不可能理解了。他用力踢向怪物的肚子，抓住它变异的手臂翻转过来，一下子把它摔到了远处。  
　　杰森大声喘息着，额头上全是冷汗，他感到因恐惧而产生的寒意，手脚因此而冰冷。就在这时，他听见身后传来呻吟声。  
　　“杰森……”芭芭拉捂着伤口声音颤抖地喊着他的名字，原本血肉模糊的地方此刻已经发黑，一种说不出的死亡气息在她的身上蔓延着。杰森急忙摸了摸口袋里的注射器。他回头看了看正在爬起来的怪物，毫不犹豫地拔掉了管套，扎进了女孩裸露的皮肤上。  
　　三秒之后，洞里回响着凄厉的尖叫声。  
　　他眼睁睁地看着芭芭拉逐渐变成另一个怪物，她全身的骨头发出喀拉拉的响声，把她重组成一只巨大的蝙蝠。  
　　“别管我……”她呜咽着，努力咬合业已变形的下颚吐出几个单词，“布鲁斯……布鲁……”  
　　不用她再多说一遍，那只怪物已经朝着他们的方向跳了过来。杰森艰难地缓过神来，在怪物飞跃到离他只有十公分距离的时候，他终于掏出了腰间的枪。  
　　砰——  
　　一个洞在怪物的胸口炸开。  
　　对不起……  
　　砰——  
　　又一个洞出现在怪物的肩膀上。  
　　对不起……  
　　砰——  
　　最后一枚子弹击穿了怪物的额头，停止了它的行动。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠洞里死一般的寂静。  
　　杰森抱起颤抖的芭芭拉，让她靠在自己的肩膀上喘息着。  
　　巨大的怪物躺在黑色的血泊中。  
　　  
　　对不起……

　　  
　　哥谭的黑夜里，迪克摘下了一直开启着的通讯器，发出一声叹息。


	5. Chapter 5

　　镇定剂开始起作用了。  
　　芭芭拉的呼吸平稳了下来，负伤的部分显出惊人的愈合速度。陷入梦境的她偶尔会抽搐几下，蝙蝠形状的尖嘴里发出微弱的咕噜声。值得欣慰的是，她手背上有部分毛发正在逐渐褪去，让人看到一丝复原的希望。  
　　迪克看了一眼熟睡中的芭芭拉，轻轻地合上了门。

　　杰森坐在门外的地板上。  
　　他看上去就像刚从坟墓里爬上来那会儿一样，身上盖着那件满是伤痕的夹克，头发凌乱地搭在额头上，汗水混着血渍顺着脖颈流下，浸透了他深色的防弹紧身衣。  
　　开门的响声惊动了他，杰森震颤了一下，有点恍惚地抬起头看着迪克。他嘴唇微微动了动，沉默了半响，然后紧紧地抿在一起，重新低下头，伏在膝盖上。  
　　“你没受伤吧。”迪克试着开口道。  
　　杰森默默地摇了摇头，抓紧了环住膝盖的右手。  
　　“抱歉……”他对忽略了杰森这么长时间感到一丝歉意，但是事出突然，总得先照顾更需要帮助的那个。  
　　于是杰森再一次抬起头看着他。  
　　“……我应该预料到会发生这种事。”他喃喃地说，好像是对着杰森，又好像是对着自己。  
　　杰森的眼神显示着自己还未从这场变故中恢复过来，他本不应表现的如此脆弱——从迪克见到他抱着芭芭拉从地下水路出现起，就再没听到他说过一句话。有几次，他似乎是想要开口询问，然后过不了几秒钟，就像刚才那样，又生生地把话咽了下去。  
　　他用自己生命中一半的时间去追赶的那个人，从他眼前消失了。  
　　他一半的生命在那颗子弹射出的同时，也一起被击碎了。  
　　  
　　“那个怪物……”迪克继续说道，眼前闪过一些片段。  
　　倒在血泊中的黑影慢慢从地上爬起。  
　　“暂时留在蝙蝠洞……”  
　　黑色的镣铐和链条。  
　　“你并没有杀死他。”  
　　杰森收回了目光，重新低下头盯着地板上并不存在的目标。  
　　“你也没有做错任何事。”  
　　他回忆起最后一颗子弹射出的瞬间，持着枪的手稍稍偏移准心。  
　　迪克叹了口气，朝着杰森的肩膀伸出手去，在触碰到的一霎那，他犹豫了一下，又收了回去。  
　　“我先到楼上去，你可以继续在这里待着。”他用一半命令一半劝说的语气说道。  
　　  
　　“你觉得，他还在那儿吗？”  
　　就在迪克快要消失在楼梯上的时候，一个声音从他身后传了过来。  
　　“恩。”年长的兄弟回答道，“他一直都在。”

××××

　　来避难的人比预计中少很多。

　　“……”  
　　迪克沉默地翻着手中的名单，一旁站着今晚在阿克汉姆当班的警备队长。这个新近提拔上来的年轻人比迪克大不了几岁，看上去稚气未脱。如果不是因为瘟疫的缘故，他可能还要熬个十来年才能做到这个位置。  
　　但是这种升迁并不令人高兴。

　　“2693人……怎么这么少！？”他来回扫了好几遍，难以相信看到的数字。  
　　“报告长官！还有两队人没有返回，预计在途300人。”这名叫做的索恩警员毕恭毕敬地回答道，显然把蝙蝠侠的前助手当成了临时指挥官。  
　　“……那也太少……”迪克攥紧了拳头，“原来是计划容纳三万人……”  
　　“三，三万人……？”索恩显然被这个数字震惊了，“可是长官，阿克汉姆可容纳的人数只有一万人——这已经包括医生和警备人员。三万人……您在开玩笑吧？”  
　　迪克紧紧咬住了下唇，他回想起当时和布鲁斯争执的情景，对一个人口近三千万人的大城市来说，三万人的避难所简直是杯水车薪。摩西岛的总面积其实并不小，但是围绕在阿克汉姆周围相当大的空地并不能妥善地庇护难民。即便如此，他们还是尽可能多的估计了可容纳人口的上限以及物资，毕竟谁也不能预料到时候会发生什么变故。而争论的焦点则是，迪克一直担心会需要牺牲一部分市民的利益让另一部分人活下去。  
　　而现在，他连担心的机会都没有了。

　　“不会有这么多人会抵达那个地方……”  
　　他突然想起了布鲁斯的话。  
　　  
　　“先把妇女和儿童安置好。”迪克把手里的名单还了过去，声音里透着疲惫，“然后派一支小队在桥头接应，缺人手的话就从市民里抽几个。如果两小时内剩下的人还没回来就撤……”  
　　他最后几个字被楼下的喧闹声吞没了。  
　　“怎么回事！？”索恩警觉地朝门的方向看去。  
　　一个荷枪实弹但又狼狈不堪的警卫从门外撞了进来：“报告！黑门监狱移监过来的囚犯发生暴动！！”

　　糟了，别是这个时候。迪克暗自抽了一口凉气。  
　　和北面的阿克汉姆并列哥谭最凶险之地的，就是位居南面海湾小岛上的黑门监狱。建造的时候颇有基督山伯爵中伊夫堡的味道，它同样四面环海，有着阴森陡峭的山崖作为防线，曾经一度也是重刑犯的受难地。只是随着阿克汉姆的出现，人们似乎渐渐遗忘了它发霉潮湿的地牢和暗无天日的小黑屋。  
　　有近100名囚犯昨天被转移了过来。虽然事先他们并不知道24小时后的现在，这里会成为哥谭最大的避难所。但是怎样处置这些人从事件爆发开始就一直是个话题。只有在这个时候，道德才会显得如此不堪重负。  
　　迪克和新升迁的小队长迅速跑出门外，穿过长长的走廊，飞奔至楼下暴乱的地方。三四种应对方案在他的脑海里急速成形，这些人可能不是很好的室友，但是在这种末日的当口，失去他们只会缩小自己生存下去的机率。  
　　  
　　一连串撞击声和人群的惊呼声从门廊那头传来。跟在身后的那名警卫递过来一把枪，迪克只是看了一下，便接了过来。他们在拐角处稍作停顿，然后一口气冲到了前厅。  
　　“不许动！都给我住手！”迪克大吼道。  
　　他已经做好了看到两群人互相争斗的混乱场面，但出乎意料的是，大厅里安静极了。圆形穹顶下，左边是惶恐不安的市民和警卫，右边则聚集着一堆橙色囚衣的罪犯，可他们的表情和迪克讶异的样子别无二致。他有点迷茫了，搞不清到底这场事件的受害者究竟是谁。哦，显然有那么一个。一团橙色的身影躺在人堆旁，正在发出呻吟。而离他不远处，站着风暴的中心点。  
　　“杰森……！”迪克惊讶地看着站在中间的那个男人，放低了手里的枪。  
　　听到这声呼喊，他的兄弟慢慢转过头来，然后又扫视了一下围观者犯人们，用大拇指在脖子了比了一道。人群瞬时往后退了一小步，这个举动让杰森的嘴角上扬了那么一点儿。  
　　“好了好了，都给我散开！”迪克挥了挥手，示意警卫们把地上的倒霉鬼抬走。接着走到杰森的身边，把他拉开。  
　　“我不是让你在下面休息吗？”他努力不让自己显得那么多事。  
　　“打架就是我的休息。”杰森轻笑了一声，“我还不想你为了照顾我多操一份心，我能看好自己。”  
　　这当然不全是真的，杰森·旧伤难愈先生。但是迪克决定接受这个理由，他点了点头，转身面朝那群囚犯，神情严峻。  
　　“我们没时间也没有资源浪费在内讧上。不久之后，这里也会被那些怪物包围。”  
　　青年紧握的手心微微发汗，如果布鲁斯还在这里，如果这些话由蝙蝠侠来说，情况也许早就大不相同了。他曾经接替过一次布鲁斯的位置，可那时身边有很多支持着他的朋友和亲人。而现在……  
　　不，现在也没有任何不同。  
　　他看了看身边沉默的杰森，坚守在岗位上的警员们，还有众多把希望放在他们身上的哥谭市民。迪克深深地吸了口气，用整个大厅都能听见的声音说道。  
　　“想要离开的人，你们自由了！现在就可以走。我会给他一把枪，尽你所能，能逃多远是多远。”  
　　人群里传出一阵窃窃私语，囚犯们面面相觑，对这突然来临的好消息有些拿不定主意。杰森也有些诧异地看着他，他伸出手去想要抓住迪克的肩膀，但是对方注意到了这个举动，稍稍挪动了一下身子。  
　　“还有一个选择就是，拿着那把枪，留下来，为了其他人战斗。为你们自己赢得最后一点尊严。”  
　　窃窃私语也消失了，囚犯里开始有些骚动。大厅里的气氛一下子又紧张起来，所有人似乎都在等待着一个信号，决定他们的命运何去何从。  
　　“我要留下！”一个声音从远处传了过来，那个被杰森揍翻在地的囚犯从后面一瘸一拐的奔了过来，后面跟着一个死拽着他的警卫。“你！”他用嘶哑的声音对着杰森吼道，食指尖对着他，“好胆别走！”  
　　呸，杰森也毫不示弱地往旁边唾了一口。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”迪克问道。  
　　“瑞兹。”大个子搓了搓手上的污渍，“我他妈再过两周就出狱了！”  
　　“真是太不幸了。”迪克忍不住咧了咧嘴，“给他一把枪……不，先给他包扎一下腿。”  
　　接着，又有一个囚犯走了出来，表示要出一份力。越来越多的人走上前来，不一会儿他们就从两群人并成了一大群。  
　　迪克悬着的一颗心终于放了下来，他长吁了一口气，转身跟小队长吩咐道，“带他们去武器库取枪支，你可以从里面挑一些合适的补充一下兵力。”  
　　“没问题！”索恩兴奋得像个孩子，“不，我是说……是的，长官！”

　　看着他风风火火带着人远去的背影，杰森不由得啧了一声。  
　　“……你领着这群看英雄片长大的孩子能做什么？你怎么会以为阿克汉姆能守住这些人？”  
　　他再次试图搭上迪克的肩膀，结果又一次扑空了。迪克一个侧身躲过了他的手，刻意的不能用碰巧来形容。一时间气氛很尴尬。  
　　“你这是干什么！？”杰森吼道，“我没有被感染！我没有受伤！”  
　　他撩起自己的袖子，证明自己没有说谎。  
　　“跟我过来一下。”迪克看了看四周，人群已经散去，没人听到他们的说话。  
　　“去哪儿？”  
　　迪克想了一下，“我们最后的希望所在。”

××××

　　打开暖棚的门时，一股扑面而来的怪味让杰森不禁后退的两步。  
　　“你们在这儿干嘛？”他捂住鼻子，“闻着像是一个沼泽地。”虽然没有开灯，但是房间靠墙放着的几排能量罐发出的绿色荧光已经提供了足够的照明。杰森好奇地朝着一个罐子伸出手去，“芭芭拉让我送给提米的那玩意？氪石溶液？”  
　　“比那有用。”迪克紧随其后进来，关上了门，“这是霍兰德博士研究的植物生长试剂。”他打开灯，好让杰森能更清楚的看到它们所连接的装置。  
　　“哇噢——！”杰森发出一声赞叹，在能量罐的后面是一台巨型的机械，控制阀和碗口粗的管道贯通了整个墙壁，顺着地板延伸出去。“它们通到哪儿？”他问。  
　　“整个阿克汉姆。”迪克打开了窗子——一圈围绕在整个监狱四周的巨大金属架，“它会给整个区域提供防护罩，这是我们最后的防线。”  
　　“你怎么知道这能管用？”  
　　迪克拧开了一个罐子，用滴管取了一些溶液。紧接着他扯下了右手的手套，一些看上去和布鲁斯身上同样的变异结疤覆盖在他原有的皮肤上。  
　　“就这样。”一滴绿色的溶液顺着滴管落下，溅在了那些变异的部位，迪克咬紧牙关，看着手臂上冒出的丝丝白烟和令人胆寒的滋滋声。  
　　“！！”杰森一个箭步上去打落了他手里剩下的滴管，“住手！”他的呼吸又急促起来，眼睛睁着大大的盯着迪克，“你……”  
　　“我才是被感染的那个。”迪克用尽量轻松的口气说道。  
　　“多久了！？”杰森感到自己的心脏快要冲出了胸口。  
　　“和你分开后不久。可能是做实验的时候感染的，我也不清楚。”迪克重新带上了手套，“芭芭拉似乎没有问题……啊，不过现在说这话也迟了。”  
　　杰森深深地吸了口气，迪克平静的语气让他有种不真实的感觉，通常格雷森才是照顾别人的那个。  
　　“这就是你想让我看的东西？”他感到喉头有点发紧。  
　　这下轮到迪克愁眉不展了，他走到另一边的控制台前，拨弄着其中几个开关。  
　　“更糟……”他苦笑着说，“出了点问题，生态试剂的配比有误，我没法启动防护罩。”  
　　“怎么回事！？”  
　　“这部分是芭芭拉在负责运作。”

 

　　“这真是……一点不好笑。”长久的沉默以后，杰森终于开口了，他走上前敲敲打打，试图在这堆金属上看出点门道。但是显然他的水平比起迪克还要略逊一筹。不多会，就示意投降了。“我们还有多少时间？”他问。  
　　“一小时四十……一分钟。”迪克看着腕上的计时器。  
　　“等等……为什么你可以精确到分钟！？”  
　　“因为……”迪克深深了呼了一口，“在紧急避难令发布后的四小时，阿克汉姆会自动启动电磁脉冲弹，它将消耗整个哥谭的储备电力，毁掉周边地区的变异生物。本来这个计划是布鲁斯制定的，后来芭芭拉接替了他的部分工作，现在……总之我们必须在十二点前打开防护罩，不仅是为了防止怪物的入侵。”  
　　这简直是杰森听到过的最绝望的计划了。  
　　“你觉得，我们现在从市民里找到一个能修复杂机械又熟悉植物试剂的可能性，有多大？”  
　　“相当于你再从坟墓里爬出来一次。”迪克嘲解道。  
　　“就是说，还有希望？”  
　　“……我哪个词让你误会了？”  
　　“你够了！”杰森猛地拍了一下控制台，忘记了对面也算是个病人，“我这是在认真想办法呢！”他一边说着，一边探出窗外查看沿墙而下的管道构造。迪克看了一下钟点，十点十八分，离他发布的两小时撤离令已经过去了一个多小时。一分一秒的流逝着，冷汗从他的额头滴落下来。  
　　“迪克……”杰森的声音从窗外传来，“你知道其实还有一个人可以帮我们对吧。”  
　　迪克愣了一下，哦，上帝啊，确实有。他皱紧了眉头，可是现在到哪儿去找他呢？他还活着吗？  
　　“……我想他过来了。”杰森把身子缩回房间里，指着远处天空里出现的黑影和红色的指示灯。  
　　与此同时，迪克的通讯器响了起来，他按下了接听键，警卫队长的声音传了过来。  
　　“报告长官！有一架小型喷气机朝这边过来了！我想那是一架蝙蝠飞机！”

××××

　　那架红黑相间的飞机降落得并不顺利，如果不是关键时刻一名警员狙中了吊在尾翼后面的鸟型怪物，只怕它就不是在草地上翻两个滚那么简单了。  
　　“提米！”迪克朝着驾驶舱里出来的人跑了过去。少年从冒着烟的机舱里爬了出来，手里抓着那瓶植物试剂。  
　　“我看到那条广播了！！”他跌跌撞撞地跑向两人，“布鲁斯在哪儿！？”  
　　没有人回答他的问题。  
　　“我可以治好他！我一直在研究！”他晃动着手上的试剂，“给我一点时间！我可以做出解药！”  
　　“提米……”迪克摇了摇头，朝杰森使了个眼色，于是后者上去拦住了他的肩膀。  
　　提姆瞪大了眼睛，他看了看杰森，转头又盯着迪克，得到的却只是兄弟们无奈的沉默。  
　　“这不可能……”他喃喃自语道，不肯放下手里的瓶子，“我可以做到的！我从来没有放弃过！”  
　　“他没死。”迪克犹豫了一下，这句话让提姆重新打起了精神，少年怀疑地看着迪克，杰森则显得有点心神不定，“但是现在我们毫无办法……而且，过来帮我一个忙行吗？我们现在，很需要你。”  
　　提姆花了半分钟时间拉回了理智，让自己重新变成红罗宾。“我能做点什么？”他问道，竭力不让自己去想太多关于布鲁斯的事情。从城外一路飞来相当不易，提姆发现他不仅要对付地面上的怪物，还有从飞禽变异而成的空中部队。这群怪物并非只有活死人一样的智商，它们有着明确的目的和组织，有什么更深层更黑暗的东西在背后驱使它们朝着哥谭袭来。这让他感到不寒而栗。他原本想顺路看下是否有需要帮助的人，但是整个城里似乎都只有怪物了——它们扩张的速度实在惊人。

　　“你跟我说实话。”在前往安置防护罩所在屋子的路上，提姆悄悄拉住杰森，“布鲁斯还好吗？”  
　　杰森瞬间停下的脚步几乎让提姆一头撞在他的肩膀上，很久之后他才理解杰森当时的心情并为自己的疏忽感到愧疚，但是在这个时候，他已经被担忧的情绪所占据。也可能只是想当然的觉得杰森不应该消极地回避自身的问题——当然是在提姆知道真相之前。  
　　“我说。”杰森回过头来，对着身后的人说道，“你需要多久才能做出解药？”  
　　杰森没有正面回答自己的问题已经让提姆感到很不对劲了，“还有谁被感染了！？”他警觉地问。  
　　“如果你不能及时修复防护罩的话，只怕我们都活不过今晚。”他又没有正面回答。  
　　“芭芭拉？”提姆努力压制自己的声音，“迪克！？”  
　　杰森沉默不语。  
　　哦，天哪！提姆的脑袋里一声闷响。是的，他早该注意到芭芭拉失踪了，而迪克一直不肯让他靠近！少年咬了咬嘴唇，狠狠地抓着自己的头发。  
　  
　　一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。提姆抬起头，看着杰森。

　　总共只有三层高的房间，却走得这么漫长。

××××

　　十一点十五分，巨大的绿色防护罩在笼罩了阿克汉姆三秒钟以后，打着闪消失了。  
　　“该死！”提姆咒骂着离开窗边，重新爬下噪音四起的机械室。  
　　“南岸靠近主城区有三分之一的部分无法启动。”迪克的声音从通讯器里传了过来，“面积太大了，我们还在找……”  
　　南岸……南岸……提姆闭着眼睛努力在心里回想着过来时空中观察到的景象，“迪克！”他猛地睁开眼睛，“去查看一下靠近塔楼的第三根，或者是第四根管架！我想是有个接口断了。”  
　　“知道了！”是杰森的声音，“我离那里比较近。”

　　十一点二十分，桥头传来了引擎声和机枪扫射的声音。  
　　两辆被烟熏得已经看不出亮黄底色的校车，在一队军人的掩护下冲进了阿克汉姆的大门。一支由囚犯和警卫组成的奇妙队伍在监狱的外围墙上筑起了一道火线，暂时抵挡住了随车而来的一些怪物。  
　　“都到齐了？”迪克帮助人们从车上撤离一边问索恩。  
　　“是的，长官！”小队长托着两个正要从窗户里爬出来的孩子。  
　　大概这就是极限了，迪克在心底暗自叹了口气，从三万人到三千人的落差一直像块石头一样压在他的心口。  
　　还不止是这样……不止是这样。  
　　  
　　十一点三十分，杰森发现自己没法够到塔楼外的金属架，在他面前只有一个半人高的气窗。  
　　如果他能以某个角度跳出窗外，似乎有一定机会落到防护罩上。但是他不确定金属架是否承受得了这个的冲击，如果踹坏了其他的部分……　　  
　　“你带他们进去！然后关上大门！”在楼下看到这个情景的迪克立刻吩咐索恩，然后找了个位置攀爬了上去。  
　　那是靠海的一边，四周没有任何防护。  
　　“你疯了！”杰森在通讯器里朝他大喊。  
　　“我看见你卡在那里了。”迪克的声音渐渐靠近了过来，“要是有怪物过来了，掩护我。”  
　　“我没有！”否认是徒劳的，他的半截身子卡在只能打开一半的窗子中间的现实是无法掩饰的。  
　　妈的。杰森拿起了身边的猎枪，做好随时进攻的准备。

　　  
　　十一点四十五分。  
　　  
　　夜翼的制服完全被汗水浸透了。  
　　右手的疼痛早已麻木，只有一阵阵的脉搏跳动带来的针刺感在提醒迪克他已经被感染的事实。  
　　防护罩上的金属架断开了，弯曲得很厉害，他用尽了力气也无法掰正，时间一分一秒地流过，进展缓慢。  
　　“小心左后方！”杰森的声音又响了起来，准确地指示出方向，迪克机械性地侧一下身子，甚至没有回过头去看，就知道子弹刚好擦过他的肩膀，射中了身后的怪物。  
　　幸好他们还有这种默契。迪克很难想象如果杰森和提姆没有回来的话，他要怎样和另一个完全不熟悉的人搭档。  
　　啊，不，在此之前，他走不到现在这一步就会全灭。  
　　又过去了五分钟。  
　　“我得试试别的方法。”他的呼吸变得沉重，压力全写在了脸上。  
　　“你的短棍！”提姆的声音传了过来，“把它接在断裂的地方，暂时用一下！”  
　　好主意，迪克抽出了背后的短棍，使劲卡进了断裂的凹槽处。一阵熟悉的嘶吼声传来，在又一只怪物的爪子触碰到他身体前，转身爬进了金属架内侧。  
　　“启动！”他冲着通讯器那头吼叫着，紧接着又是一阵噼里啪啦的响声，绿色的防护罩在升起的瞬间再次消失了。  
　　“低头！！！”杰森的喊叫里带着一丝颤音，这次子弹没有击中怪物的要害，只是让它往下扑腾的一段距离。迪克趁机再次回到原位，用力掰着短棍让它和断裂的缺口能连接上。  
　　“再试一次！”他紧握着不肯松手。  
　　“等下！你不能在那个位置！”杰森几乎是要从窗口中跳出来。迪克没有理会他的呼喊，依旧死死地拽住断裂的缺口。  
　　在提姆听到阻止声反应过来以前，防护罩已经成功的把阿克汉姆圈在了另一个空间之中。

　　“迪克——！！”杰森拼命挤过狭小的气窗，和破碎的玻璃一起摔在了下一层的屋顶上。　　  
　　迪克向下看去，现在他站在三十米高的防护罩外圈上，和杰森中间只隔着一道绿色的屏障。  
　　他伸出手去，穿透了绿色的光芒，有那么一瞬间，他突然感到了一丝希望。  
　　随即而来的灼烧感把他拉回了现实，防护罩发挥了它应有的作用，他被感染的身体部位对植物试剂产生了强烈的排斥。手臂冒出了阵阵白烟，使得他不得不退回了防护罩外。

　　“迪克，回来！迪克！王八蛋！格雷森！格雷森——！”  
　　杰森吼叫着，朝着他所处的位置移动过来。他伸手穿越了防护罩，却无法把他的兄弟拉进来。  
　　那只没被击落的怪物飞了上来，迪克用力甩开了杰森的手，让他落回防护罩内。  
　　  
　　别担心。　  
　　他抽出了仅剩的那根电棍，刺向了那个怪物。

　　十二点整，三根时针重合在一条直线上。  
　　电磁脉冲的冲击波如同看不见的海啸一样席卷了哥谭，建筑震颤着，整个城市发出了死亡来临时的尖叫声。那是某种来自灵魂深处的声音，在这场风暴中，杰森感到那个熟悉的召唤声又逼近了过来。他捂住耳朵，奋力抵挡着死神的气息。  
　　在这之后，一片寂静。  
　　他抬起头，在黑色的夜空中搜寻着迪克的身影。  
　　但是那里什么也没有。

共有2800万人在这次袭击中失踪，其中包括阿尔弗雷德，戈登局长和迪克格雷森。


	6. Chapter 6

回到现在

　　  
　　即便在大种姓受训的时候，杰森也数不出几次像现在这样考验他学习成果的追逐战。  
　　借着风沙的掩护，他能使最大限度的隐蔽自己的行踪，让自己的身影和周遭的废墟融为一体。他把身体的重量都压在脚尖，用几乎难以察觉的声音飞速地奔跑着。跳跃，攀爬，翻滚。他在水泥丛林的残骸里穿梭着，同时倾听身后那名追踪者的动向。  
　　在被追赶的十分钟里，他已经三次和它擦肩而过，每次都在险些落入对方手中的时候侥幸逃脱，这还得多亏今天恶劣的天气。话说回来，能坚持了十分钟，他对自己的水平也感到相当程度的自豪了。  
　　这真是一个相当难缠的怪物，杰森感到手心越来越潮湿。

　　  
　　没有交通工具，他一次走不了多远。  
　　哥谭到布鲁德海姆只有区区六十英里，骑摩托的话大概费不了他一个小时。想起摩托就又是一阵惆怅，他们倒不是真的物资匮乏，但是他和芭芭拉都同意汽油应该被用在更合适的地方，光是守着阿克汉姆这么小块区域就让他们精疲力竭了。况且，谁都不知道什么时候才是个头。  
　　他最久一次离开过两周，回来的途中意识到自己其实是多么的恐慌。万一他离开的时候哥谭被那些怪物攻破了怎么办？如果他回来的时候见到的是所有人变异的情景怎么办？这些恐怖的幻像始终环绕在他的脑海中，挥之不去。离开的时间越久，幻像就越清晰。  
　　如果这是他最后一次外出，他希望走的有点价值。  
　　比如，哪怕找到一点关于迪克的线索。  
　　  
　　没有找到尸体，这是杰森唯一可以说服自己的理由。  
　　在侵袭发生后的第三个早晨，他们打扫了战场，清理了周边怪物的残骸以免发生传说中的生化危机。这是一项艰巨的工作，在杰森的坚持下他们甚至清理了部分河床，但是哪里都没有找到迪克的踪影。理论上在电磁脉冲发动的瞬间，防护罩外围产生的磁场电荷足以把迪克和怪物雷成焦炭。  
　　但这不能解释他们怎么就没有找到那堆焦炭。  
　　最后，杰森取回了那根支在防护罩上的短棍，把它和自己的红头罩一起收在箱子里。  
　　他原以为再也不会想起这些了。

　　直到那片夜翼制服残骸的出现。

　　离开阿克汉姆需要打报告——用的却是原本放在接待处的探视申请表。“去找迪克”这种理由自然是不会被批准的，他们耗不起这种搜寻，就算失踪的人是格雷森也一样。一开始的时候，也有人偷偷的跑回城里去找失散的亲人，一半人无功而返，一半人和他们的亲人一样，失踪了。于是进出管理就成为了首等大事。就像芭芭拉常说的，只要人还在，城市总是能修复的。  
　　于是杰森也只能另想办法。  
　　他原本想借用一下提姆的小飞机，不幸的是它从那天坠落在草坪以后就一直在装死。于是他只能匆匆收拾了一些行李从地下水路溜了出去。　　  
　　可惜这“最后的旅行”在一开始就陷入了泥潭。

 

　　他的呼吸变得沉重起来，这不太妙，粗重的喘息声会暴露自己的方位。长时间的躲避和奔逃消耗了杰森的体能，而这点对于身后那位追踪者来说却不值一提。通常他会尽量速战速决，用人类的敏捷性和判断力压制怪物的攻击。  
　　然而这次的对手显然略胜一筹。  
　　就在他为体能问题所困扰的时候，那个长着一对巨大翅膀的黑色身影从尘埃里悄声无息地窜了出来。杰森一个激灵滚向一旁的集卡车底——走了半天还没出城真是让人沮丧，他几乎产生了想要放弃的念头。  
　　手枪和弹夹在他和怪物的第一次相遇时就掉落了，它出其不意地扯掉了杰森的背包，而他甚至都没有意识到危险的来临就被袭击了，奇耻大辱。紧接着，他就从一名猎手变成了猎物，在哥谭旧城的街头展开了一场拉锯战。  
　　话说回来，人类什么时候不是猎物了呢。  
　　他紧握着靴子旁的匕首，摒住呼吸，仔细观察着即将从风沙中出现的怪物踪影。  
　　但是他没有等到那一刻。  
　　集卡以一个异常惊人的角度缓缓升起，光线一点一点蚕食着杰森躲藏的阴影，直到整个车子被掀翻过来，他也没找到一个合适的时机脱离。  
　　那个熟悉的黑影悄然落在他的眼前，黄澄澄的眼睛紧紧盯着他。

　　  
　　“跟我回去。”大蝙蝠的语气里满是无奈，“你这样不可能找到迪克的。”  
　　“你行你拽我回去啊！”杰森一屁股坐在地上，别过头耍起了无赖。

　　于是他就被芭芭拉拽着后领一路拖回了阿克汉姆。

××××

　　《阿克汉姆生存守则》  
　　《禁止擅自外出》  
　　《禁止饮用未经消毒的水》  
　　《禁止偷食》  
　　《禁止在非当班期间靠近花圃》  
　　《禁止吸烟》

 

　　杰森端着盘子，看着食堂墙上贴着的海报。他对着最后一条手写上去的禁令瞪大了眼睛。  
　　“早上刚加的。一群白痴偷了戈登小姐房间里的烟，结果不小心点着了床单。”在他身后，厨师老贝克用勺子敲了敲空空如也的铁锅，“你错过了午餐时间，小子。什么事把你耽搁了，怪物追在你屁股后面吗？”  
　　还真有那么一只。杰森转过身，忧伤地看了看什么也不剩的餐盘。好吧，没有食物，也没烟抽，今天注定是漫长的一天。  
　　“嘿嘿。”老贝克突然诡异地一笑，从盛放餐具的柜子里抽出一条长面包，塞给了杰森，“拿着，我替你留了一份。”  
　　“哦，这可真是……谢啦！”他的心情一下子从谷底爬到了半山腰。  
　　“芭芭拉关你禁闭了？”一个熟悉的声音从身后冒了出来。  
　　“罚你扫厕所了没有？”又一个声音。  
　　“洗多久的衣服？”他们异口同声地说道。  
　　“走开走开。”杰森叼着面包挥舞着右手，驱赶着两只麻雀。“我跟你们等级不一样。”  
　　“切，不公平！”  
　　“不公平！”  
　　约瑟和雷克斯叽叽喳喳地嬉闹着，像来的时候一样，又一阵风地跑远了。  
　　“妈的，一定是他们告的密！”杰森狠狠咬下一口面包，嚼了两口，想了想，“……或者是提姆。”他补充了一句。  
　　“是我。”一个闷闷的声音传了过来。“早上是我的班。”  
　　杰森不用回头就知道声音的主人是谁，这个仿佛套在闷罐子里一般带回声的说话只可能是一个人的——维克多·弗莱斯，或者说急冻人先生这个名字更广为人知一些，现在他是阿克汉姆警备队的一员。总还是有些重刑犯在最后时刻没有逃出去，比如急冻人维克多和人蝠罗伯特。作为在这里生存下去的交换，他们需要在防护罩外围最危险的岗亭里值班——罩子并不是万能的，顶上有一个很大的缺口，需要人工守卫。  
　　“有点感恩之情行吗？”他不咸不淡地说道，“至少你们吃的和别人没什么不一样。”　  
　　“感恩这个？”维克多指了指脖子上的一根金属项圈。  
　　那是装有自爆装置的拘束器，每个被交换来守卫阿克汉姆的重刑犯都有一根，离开监狱一定范围就会爆炸。或者在他们威胁到其他人安全的时候，也可以用遥控器引爆。*  
　　至少芭芭拉是这么跟他们说的。  
　　但是杰森知道，其实那什么都不是。他们没有任何能用来防止这些超能力罪犯实施暴行的工具，只能在心理上加以恐惧。  
　　就像蝙蝠侠以前做的那样。  
　　他感到有点抱歉。不是因为欺骗，而是他明白这种不被信任的心情。  
　　“你不必感到抱歉。”维克多好像看穿了杰森的心思一样，他用食指敲了敲自己的冷冻面罩，“反正只有我，是真的只能待在这里。”

　　“其实他没那么坏。”在维克多走后，老贝克轻声说道，“你知道那些真正的坏家伙。我真高兴他们那个时候都离开了阿克汉姆。”  
　　“是的，他没那么坏。”杰森看着那个淡蓝色的背影。  
　　现在他总算觉得，人生还是有那么点儿公平的。

 

*原作设定

××××

　　冰冷的针管在接触到皮肤的瞬间传来的凉意让提姆犹豫了一下，他调整了一下呼吸，让针口重新对准血管。  
　　不论这个动作他重复过多少次，他总是会犹豫。  
　　因为不知道这一次会发生什么情况。

　　一个人影出现在了监视器上，提姆瞥了一眼，针尖停在皮肤上，他想了想，谨慎地放下了手里的注射器，把瓶瓶罐罐收拢好，一个猫腰穿过桌子底下的隔板离开了暗室。  
　　真正的研究室和车库只隔了一道楼梯，提姆轻手轻脚地趴在铁栏上，看着底下的杰森忙忙碌碌地修理自己的摩托车。  
　　“巴布斯放你出门了？”他朝着下面喊道。  
　　“没。”杰森头也没抬，“我打算给车换个系统，重新改装一下。”  
　　提姆不说话了，他观察了一会，又忍不住了：“你想怎么改造逃过巴布斯的追赶？”  
　　“如果我有足够的燃料……”他埋头苦干，“或者别的交通工具，她追不上的那种。”  
　　“所以你早上去偷我的小飞机？”提姆抬起一边的眉毛。  
　　“你怎么知道！？”  
　　“我在角落里看你倒腾了十五分钟。拜托你以为撬开她跟撬个轮胎一样容易吗？”他满脸的笑意看上去只代表了两个字，休想。  
　　杰森想了一下，然后朝着提姆狠狠地竖了一个中指，又继续手上的活。  
　　“锂电池组发动机？”提姆似乎对下面的工作充满好奇心，“这可是项大工程，你打算多久干完不让巴布斯发现。”  
　　“……”杰森没有理他。  
　　“这个电池组看起来很眼熟。”少年摸着下巴，“我们哪儿来多余的电驱设备？”  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“……就是从你飞机上拆下来的。”他终于瞒不住了。  
　　“靠！”提姆一下子从楼梯上跳了下来，夺路狂奔过去。杰森对这个角色的转变似乎相当满意，他挡在自己的摩托车前，转着手里的扳手。  
　　“我们来做个交易吧。”他说，“把飞机借给我，我就把电池组还你。”  
　　“我以为交易的意思是交换自己的所有物。”提姆愤愤不平，试着冲过杰森的防线拿回电池组。  
　　“你根本不用那架飞机！”杰森皱起了眉头，“你不许别人靠近她，也不愿把物资共享出来。”  
　　“那是因为你每次都特别鲁莽，毫无计划！”提姆的声音也高了起来，“而且你肯定不会把她完整的还给我！”他双手在摩托车坐垫上用力一撑，一个翻身越过了杰森的肩膀落在他身后，然后一脚踩在电池箱上，狠狠地瞪着比他高大半个头的男人。  
　　“好吧，好吧。”他扯下工作手套扔在地上，“我原以为你会像布鲁斯回归那时一样，相信迪克也活着。”  
　　他竭力不让自己的话听起来像是在故意激将，小号蝙蝠侠讨厌这个。  
　　“只有那些证据远远不够。”提姆背对着他，声音低沉又严肃。  
　　“你相信你的直觉。”杰森有些忿忿地朝着车库门走了出去，“我也相信我的。”  
　　“如果……你找了迪克……”提姆的每一个词都说得很小心，“而他已经变成了怪物……”  
　　杰森的步子停了下来。  
　　“……你能下手吗？”  
　　他又加快了脚步。  
　　“你能下手吗！？”少年的声音仍然紧紧追着他直到车库的大门在身后合上。

××××

　　  
　　提姆并不是真的觉得杰森没有计划。  
　　不过这些都不重要，他有计划就行了。

　　研制疫苗比想象中的要困难。起先，他一天只睡4小时，废寝忘食地做着实验，成天躲在阿克汉姆地下的蝙蝠洞里提取血清，活像一只真正的吸血鬼。接着就是无尽的焦躁，这段时间他睡的更少了，但是多余的时间并没有花在研究上，因为毫无进展使得他整夜整夜的失眠。最后在芭芭拉的强迫下，他终于走出了地下室，新鲜空气和阳光给他回了血，也让他认清了现实。  
　　没有可以用来实验药物的供体。  
　　他们无法冒险验证研究成果。　　  
　　  
　　他想到了一个危险的方法。

　　  
　　午后两点，人类生理周期最懈怠的时刻。值班的守卫们刚刚用完午餐，仍然有点昏昏欲睡。索恩曾经指出过这一点并加派了人手以免发生意外。但是提姆选择在这个时候偷偷溜出去的原因其实是另外一个——这是芭芭拉和其他大多数变异生物的休息时间。  
　　哥谭地下的蝙蝠洞一共有五个，他们现在使用的是仅次于韦恩庄园下的第二大秘密基地。在阿克汉姆底下建立一个蝙蝠洞能保证蝙蝠侠在关键时刻出入不受监狱访问的限制，虽然大多数时候暗夜骑士还是情愿从正规渠道进行探访。这个洞穴本身就有及其丰富的储备配给，电源和通讯器，加上迪克他们在最后一个月里搬进来的东西，算是留给这些幸存者最后的依靠。可惜的是在退守阿克汉姆不久以后，罗宾逊大街下的蝙蝠洞就被破坏了，剩下帕里斯岛和中央岛上的两个一时难以利用。蝙蝠洞之间有隐藏地道相互连接，考虑到剩下几个洞穴的位置和现状，芭芭拉下令封锁了秘道并且安排了巡逻以免被怪物入侵。  
　　不过他仍然可以利用哥谭旧城区崎岖的地下水路去到他的目的地。

　　一个小时后，他抵达了肮脏泥泞隧道的终点。他最好抓紧时间，在太阳落山前返回阿克汉姆。提姆打开了藏在腰带里的小手电，咬在嘴里，一手抓着梯子，一手拨弄起了头顶上方的铁锁。他用力顶开那块门板，爬上了同样黑暗阴森的地面。穿过一条长长的山洞，终于在前方看到一丝清冷的光亮。  
　　他放下一路提着的医疗箱，伸展了一下筋骨，习惯性地对着洞穴中央的人挥了挥手。  
　　“下午好，布鲁斯。”他说。  
　　那个蝙蝠形态的怪物发出了一串咕噜声。

××××

　　他深吸了一口气，缓缓地把注射器里的试剂推进了血管里。　  
　　三十分钟过去了。然后是一个小时，又一个小时。他看着仪器上的各种数值，除了心率在可接受范围内偏高以外，其他一切体征都显示正常。他抽取了一点血液放在显微镜下，然后从层析冷柜里拿出另外一份试剂混合起来。他还没来得及调整试镜的位置，融合的试剂便迅速的产生反应，在实验台上留下一片黑色冒泡的胶状物。  
　　又是个不好的开端。提姆苦笑了一下，看了看一旁还在进行基因重组的二号试剂，以过往的经验判断，如果第一剂失败的话，通常意味着第二剂就没什么必要了。不过考虑到他至今没有成功过，这种经验似乎也没有参考价值。  
　　冷柜里的测试剂已经用完了，提姆回过头看了看一动不动的怪物，谢天谢地麻醉弹对它们还有用。这是他能找到的唯一一个活着的，可以提取细胞组织的怪物了。这事他从没告诉过芭芭拉和杰森，每隔两三天，他就会来到蝙蝠洞里取一些细胞进行培养，试着依靠芭芭拉的血清和霍兰德博士的试剂研制疫苗。  
　　然后把这些疫苗试做品打在自己身上。

　　他完全可以想象芭芭拉升起地冲他咆哮的样子，不，等等，或许她不会。一想到她难过的表情，提姆就感到胃里一阵抽筋。杰森呢？他会说些什么？自打看过那天的监视录像以后，提姆就打定主意绝对不在他们两个面前提起布鲁斯了。  
　　不管是消极的还是积极的精神治疗都不可能治愈这种伤痛。  
　　提姆靠近了躺在地上的怪物，想要再取一份样本。麻醉弹的时效已经快到了，通常他不会冒险两次。迪克的事情让他有点危机感，自己的研究拖的太久了。  
　　“不要想太多，德雷克。”他对着自己自言自语，慢慢靠近了躺在地上的怪物。  
　　洞穴的空气因长久的封闭而污浊沉闷，让他的精神有些不集中。有那么一瞬间，他看到怪物紧闭的眼睛似乎眨了眨。提姆晃了晃脑袋，犹豫了一下，还是把手术刀重新对准了怪物。

　　就跟所有疏于防备觉得事情不会这么碰巧的情况一样，地上的怪物在麻醉剂失效前苏醒了过来，并且狠狠地把提姆撞倒压在身下。  
　　他几乎没有想要发出尖叫，因为这既徒劳无功，又会消耗自己的体力。他还是想的太多，提姆觉得自己有点可笑。令人作呕的气味直冲他的鼻子，他死死扣住怪物的手腕，不让尖锐的指甲碰到自己。不妙的是，他看到自己高举的手臂处，已经被怪物划出的一道伤痕。什么东西正在侵蚀他的身体，不止是生理上的，还有精神上的腐化。那个黑暗的力量冲入了他的大脑，想要夺过管理权。提姆的额头上汗如雨下，身体渐渐力不从心起来。  
　　在几乎要被吞噬的一刻，他突然有些后悔没有把这一切告诉芭芭拉和杰森。  
　　思想像走马灯一样闪过他的脑海，他不是没有做好死亡的准备，但是也许，本来其他人可以从他的研究成果中获益。但是现在，他不得不失去一直以来努力的成果。而对于幸存下的人来说，希望又离他们更遥远了一些。一想到这个，酸楚就从他的胃里翻腾上来。  
　　我失败了，他感到什么东西模糊了双眼。  
　　  
　　一记猛烈的冲撞落在他和怪物的身上。提姆愣了一下，一个身影出现在他们上方，大力踹开了怪物。而身旁伸出的另一只手一把把他的身躯从地上拖到了安全处。  
　　“你这小子想干什么！？”杰森的怒吼。“你居然瞒着我们！”  
　　一双温暖的手托起了他的脸颊，那是芭芭拉，令人难过的表情，心碎的眼神。  
　　“提姆……”她几乎说不出话来，一边不断抚开他凌乱的额发，一边仔细地查看他手臂上的伤口，让提姆想到了卡桑德拉。  
　　我没有死。这是他第一个念头。  
　　但是快了。这是第二个。  
　　提姆挣扎着从芭芭拉的怀里坐了起来，“疫苗……我在制作疫苗……”他呼吸急促起来，费力地抬起手指着实验台旁边一台仪器里的试剂，它离标准完成时间还有半小时，但是他可能等不了那么久了。  
　　“抱歉……我怕你不让我到这里来。”提姆抓紧时间解释道。  
　　“疫苗在哪里！？”杰森从旁边跑了过来，顺着芭芭拉手指的方向找寻，他迅速地停下仪器，取出疫苗，然后放进了无针注射器里。但在他想要递给提姆的时候，终于还是犹豫了起来。第一支成功的血清完成的并不顺利，芭芭拉的异化是一个奇迹，而在她之前有太多太多的实验失败的例子。  
　　“我不会变成蝙蝠……”提姆从杰森的手上拿过了注射器，“我去掉了人蝠的基因……它太不可控制了。”  
　　那很可能也意味着成功率的降低。  
　　  
　　接下来的半分钟犹如地狱般的煎熬，第二管试剂比第一剂强很多，他感到身体里两股互为排斥的力量冲撞着，都想占领这具身体。提姆咬紧牙关承受着这些痛苦，他躺在芭芭拉的臂弯里，而杰森在另一边焦急地望着他，不时地和芭芭拉交换一下意见。  
　　如果他失败了，这是将是他们第二次眼睁睁地看着自己的家人死去——提姆回忆起那晚的监视录像，想象着绝望和破碎再次压在他们的身上。这决不能发生，他这么想着，用尽全身的力气去抵抗病毒的侵袭。　　  
　　“你们怎么发现的，”他试图靠说话让自己保持清醒，“我以为……我布置的挺周密的……”  
　　“追踪器。”杰森从他制服的衣角里取出一个东西，“你总是突然消失，所以我们想了个办法。”  
　　“你应该告诉我！”芭芭拉强忍着心情替他清理手臂上流血的伤口，显然在生气和慌乱之间无从选择，“我们可以用别的方法！”  
　　提姆勉强扬了一下嘴角，“这是最实际的方法，你知道……”　  
　　“如果你不愿伤害其他人，为什么不找我！？”要不是面前的人太过虚弱，杰森简直要吼出来，“如果非要牺牲一个人来实验，至少不会是你，懂吗？你有头脑，这才是不可替代的！”  
　　“可你能下手……”提姆用几乎刚能听到的声音回答道，“我不知道换了我能不能救下巴布斯……”  
　　  
　　洞里一阵寂静。  
　　“我需要把这当作夸奖吗？”杰森打破了沉默。  
　　“不完全是。”提姆笑了一下，他还能坚持说话，这是一个好兆头，只能说明一件事……药剂是有用的。也可能因为他从未在一个真正感染的人体上实验过，数据蒙蔽了他的眼睛，其实希望一直都在。  
　　“……能继续跟我说话吗？”他恳求道。  
　　杰森叹了口气，抓紧了他略带凉意的手，看了芭芭拉一眼。“我在迪克身上放过一个追踪器，就在最后那天晚上。”他说，“它响了。”  
　　“这不可能！”提姆差点从地上跳起来，随后就被牵扯到的伤口重新拽回原位。“这么久了，追踪器早就该没信号了……”  
　　“我吓了一跳，就在我伸手去拿的时候，我从床上翻了下来，醒了。”  
　　“你够了……”  
　　“你看，这是一种直觉。”杰森的眼神像是落在另一个世界，“我相信自己的直觉。”

　　他看到提姆手臂上的伤口没有进一步的扩散，相反，它们正以惊人速度开始结疤。少年的呼吸开始平稳起来，他被汗水湿透的苍白的皮肤终于恢复了一点血色。  
　　“直觉告诉我，我成功了……”他笑着，然后撑起了自己的身体。  
　　一阵天旋地转，仿佛整个蝙蝠洞的墙坍塌在他身上，提姆的背一下子摔在坚实的地面上，失去了意识。在陷入黑暗的最后一刻，他只记得听到杰森和芭芭拉的呼喊。

××××

　　他发现自己一脚踩在沼泽地里，四周是一大片黑白的森林。沼泽的水是红色的，仿佛血液一样随着脉搏有节奏的流淌着。  
　　有一个人影在不远的前方，他看着那个背影，感觉到了一种熟悉的温暖。  
　　那人人影一直往前走着，提姆刚想追上去，却被另一股力量紧紧抓住越拖越远。

　　提摩西。  
　　提摩西！

　　他猛地睁开眼睛。是天花板，他房间里的。  
　　“哦，天哪，我……成功了？”提姆摸了摸脑袋，身体各处都传来抗议的酸疼，但这不算什么。他思维清晰，伤口也没什么异样。提姆抬头愣愣地看着一旁的芭芭拉和杰森，他们看起来很真实，这不是在做梦。  
　　“你因为过度疲劳加上疫苗的强烈反应昏过去了。”杰森一掌拍在他头上，“差点没吓死我们！”  
　　“谢天谢地……”芭芭拉伸出手去，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，就好象迪克一直做的那样。  
　　迪克。  
　　提姆一下子回过神来，那个梦，他在梦里看见了迪克。  
　　“我刚梦见了迪克，他……”  
　　他的话还没说完，就被一串断断续续的提示音打断了。三个人顺着声音的方向找去，最后目光集中在杰森手表屏幕里的那个小红点上。  
　　迪克的追踪器。　　  
　　  
　　  
××××　　

　　　“是时候出发了。”  
　　迪克抬起头，听见声音的主人——一个小小的人影站在他面前。他努力撑起身子，感觉浑身的骨架嘎吱作响。  
　　“没时间了，格雷森。”那个声音继续说道，“在他们赶上我们之前，得快走。”  
　　“谁？谁在追我们？”迪克环顾了一下四周，视线所到之处，尽是一片黑白的森林。他的脑袋里到处是嗡嗡的回声，他感到头疼。  
　　一个更小的生物窜了出来，跑到了人影的跟前。迪克这才注意到那仿佛是一个孩子的身影。影子弯腰抱起了那个小生物，它发出了一串惬意的呼噜声。  
　　“是死亡。”人影向他伸出手来，“走吧，我们还有很长一段路要走。”


	7. Chapter 7

_“让他们进来。”_   
_他看见阿克汉姆的半扇铁门在暴风雨中缓缓开启，刚刚从渡船踏上岸的男女老少疯狂地蜂拥向内，把原本就不宽敞的通道挤了个水泄不通。他看见自己站在一位维护秩序的警员身旁，后者想要递上一叠打湿了半边的材料，被他伸手挡了下来。_   
_“多少人？”他说，“就告诉我多少人。”_   
_“这批有近500人……”那个警员努力吞咽了一下口水，“合计已经超过三万人……”_   
_他看见自己蓝色的瞳孔里散发出痛苦的光芒，雨水顺着黑色雨衣的帽沿不断地滑落下来，打在他胸前的V字标志上。_   
  
_“我们救不了这么多人……”他把半张脸隐藏在兜帽下，雷声伴着闪电落下，映照出他紧咬着地双唇，“这里容纳不下那么多人……”_

  
××××  
　　  
　　没有风，也没有树木呼吸的声音。踏在地上的每一脚似乎都像踩在某种生物的皮肤上。  
　　他们已经走了多久了？迪克心想。他暗记的步数告诉他，这段旅程还没有超过三公里，但是感觉上仿佛过去了几个世纪那么遥远。  
　　时间在这里流逝得似乎不太一样。  
　　  
　　“你走不动了吗？”  
　　他的小向导停住了脚步。迪克也停了下来，他不是故意要和那孩子保持间隔，但是不论他用什么样的步伐去追赶，他们之间始终保持着一个微妙的距离，就好象磁铁的两极一样，无法靠近。  
　　“我想，对于一个灵魂来说，好像不存在走不走得动这种事情。”他自我嘲解地说。  
　　听到这话，那个孩子第一次转过身来面对他。迪克这才看清了对方的模样：一个四五岁的金发小女孩，手里抱着一只猫。在这一片黑白的世界中，只有她是彩色的。

　　一种说不上来的失望落在迪克的心上。

　　“怎么说呢。”她一副小大人的派头，“你离死亡很近，不过，你还活着。”  
　　她说的也许是对的，迪克低头看了一眼自己被感染的双手。疼痛已经消失，虽然看起来仍然像埋进土里的木乃伊，但是他能感觉它们还属于自己。  
　　如果他没有死，那么……  
　　“这是什么地方？”  
　　“腐朽之国。”回答简短扼要。  
　　就在迪克等待着她更多解释的时候，一阵细碎的踩踏声从背后传了过来。他本能地挡在小女孩和猫的前面，同一时刻，一小片黑枝白叶的灌木倒了下去，一个仿佛各种血肉碎片拼接起来的怪物探出了它裸露着血管的脑袋。它看了两人一眼，立刻扑了过来，扯下了迪克制服上的一块肩甲。  
　　“快跑！”迪克感到手臂被猛地一扯，随后世界开始颠倒，整个身体跃入了空中。小女孩抓着他的手向着脚下的天空坠落下去，他感到自己就像吊在钢索上，不断地在舞台中央翻滚着，飞跃着。怪物渐渐地化成了一个小红点，最后在视野中完全消失不见了。

　　这次飞翔持续了大约五分钟，随后他们降落在一条红色的河流旁。  
　　再次接触到地面的感觉真是太好了。迪克不禁这么想到，他落地的姿势堪称优美，这得归功于从小的锻炼和一点天赋。  
　　猫的落地姿势也很优美，他们互相对望了一眼。为了表示友好，迪克蹲下身子，朝着猫的脑袋伸出手去想给它挠个痒痒。出乎意料的是，猫露出一个鄙视的眼神，然后转身跑向了小女孩。  
　　“抱歉，我不是有意要惊吓它。”迪克解释道，然后有些难过的补充了一句，“你和你的猫让我想起一个人。我认识一个孩子，他也很喜欢动物……”  
　　“你不会惊吓到它的。”小女孩一把抱起自己的猫，用似乎能看透他的眼神打量着迪克，“它很厉害。”  
　　“那我是否有荣幸知道你的名字呢，小女士？”他露出一个友善的微笑，“你知道我的名字，但我却无法称呼你。”  
　　“那个……”微笑攻势起了作用，小女孩看起来有点羞涩，“马克欣贝克，你可以叫我马克欣。”  
　　“贝克！？”迪克喊了起来，“你是动物侠的……女儿？”  
　　“你认识我爸爸？”小女孩看上去有些惊喜。  
　　“其实不算是认识……”他回想起在芭芭拉的文件里看到的那个名字，  
　　“等等，那他很可能也是它们的一员。”  
　　迪克眨了眨眼睛，他发誓刚才的声音绝对是从那只猫嘴里出来的。  
　　“什么的一员？”他吃惊地张着嘴，“刚才是你在说话？”  
　　“阿凯恩，腐朽之力。你这个人类。”猫的口气有点不屑，“我们在这里可不是专门给你带路的。”  
　　“哦，袜子，注意礼貌。”马克欣教育道，“这是袜子。”她说得好像介绍一位普通朋友一样，“众生之红的化身，也是历代的动物侠。是它在这里找到了你。”  
　　如果说迪克并没有为此感到惊讶，那肯定是说谎。  
　　不过考虑到怪物占领世界，而自己被困在腐朽之国。那猫是某种神明之力的化身反而更好接受一点。  
　　迪克思索着袜子这个名字可能配不上它的身份，但是管他呢，如果那只猫是他的救命恩人，就算它叫袜子，你也得当作圣诞节时候挂在壁炉上的那只一样充满感激。  
　　“我并不认识什么阿凯恩和腐朽之国，但是我们一直在和它们战斗。”他用谦卑的口气说道，想象着自己对着一只猫如此恭敬会是怎样可笑的情景，不过迪克格雷森可不是没有见过世面的孩子，他知道什么时候应该放下架子去面对那些真正的大人物。  
　　“他不是坏人，袜子。”马克欣把猫抱起举在眼前，“再说我们答应过……”  
　　“好吧好吧，我们答应过。”猫无奈地叹了口气，“可我不保证他离开后不会被侵蚀。”  
　　“答应什么？”迪克对谈话感到好奇。  
　　“答应过保护你，带你离开腐朽之国。”马克欣的大眼睛盯着他，仿佛在看什么有趣的东西。  
　　“到底什么是腐朽之国？”  
　　“是和生命对立的第三种元素，它和众生之红，万物之绿相互制衡。”猫接过了他们的话，“生与死本应共存在这个世界，但是现在平衡已经被打破。”  
　　“虽然我不是很懂……”他尽量让自己看起来没有冒犯之意，“但是为什么生死的平衡会被破坏？”  
　　“我的父亲……动物侠”马克欣露出了悲伤的表情，“他和他的朋友为了抵抗死亡之力一起进入了腐朽之国，我和妈妈在外面等了很久很久……”她的眼神里充满了无助，“如果他不在了，众生之红就没有办法战胜这些死亡。我必须找到他，带他离开。”  
　　“战胜……？”  
　　这是迪克这么久以来第一次听到这个词，到目前为止，他所做的一切归根结底都是保护，撤退，尽可能多的留下幸存者。有些话他一直没敢跟布鲁斯说，那就是他们如何能在这种绝望的情况下坚持下去，如果世界已经毁灭，他们留守的意义到底是什么？

　　　　“活下去……还有，等待。”

　　现在他总算知道霍兰德博士和巴迪贝克到哪里去了，失去了万物之绿和众生之红的世界只剩下腐朽这条唯一的道路。但是布鲁斯要他等待什么？  
　　不，在此之前……  
　　迪克环顾了一下四周凄冷无声的森林。  
　　……在此之前，他是否还能回到自己的世界？  
　　

××××

　　“我可不觉得这是个好主意。”  
　　杰森站在蝙蝠飞机前，神情严肃地说道。提姆只是看了他一眼，然后把手里的补给包扔进了驾驶舱。  
　　“你要么一起来，要么就别来。”他说。  
　　“你在开玩笑！”杰森一脸被抢了台词的表情，“我一个人去！”  
　　“不是说好了么，借给你飞机，条件是我来开。”  
　　“这他妈是你跟芭芭拉说好的！”他愤愤然地转向一旁站着的红发姑娘，报以一个哀怨的眼神。“我不想带着一个小鬼上路，更何况他昨天才醒过来！”  
　　“我倒觉得你看上去更像小鬼。”芭芭拉无所谓地叉着双臂，“而且两个人比一个人更放心，提姆知道该如何处理怪物……万一，你懂的。”  
　　果然是因为这个。  
　　“我知道你以前以前几次出去也是为了找迪克……”芭芭拉忽然拍着他的肩膀，这突如其来的话语让杰森一时有些手足无措。  
　　“我没有。”他的辩解很是苍白。  
　　“你确实是当时唯一在场的人，”芭芭拉的笑容温暖又悲伤，“但你真的不用承担这个责任。”  
　　先是迪克，然后是杰森，最后轮到了提姆。就像一连串的多米诺骨牌一样，他们不断追随着前面一个人的身影，接过留下来的烂摊子，竭尽全力守护着这最后一块生命之地，不惜牺牲自己。而她则在“阻止自己的兄弟”和“推他们一把让他们离死亡更近一步”之间徘徊犹豫。  
　　但他们默认她的选择，毫无怨言。  
　　杰森看着她。  
　　“……谢谢。”  
　　他感到长久以来压在心里的一块石头终于落下了。  
　　芭芭拉伸出手去环在他的肩膀两边，“ 我是不是很没有人情味？我是不是越来越像一只真正的怪物了？”  
　　“不。”他能听到红发姑娘声音里的一点颤音，“永远不会。”  
　　　　  
　　杰森深深地吸了口气。“好吧。”他转向提姆，“我希望驾驶舱不要那么拥挤。”  
　　“你知道，助手才坐后排。”提姆狡猾地一笑，“好好当你的罗宾！＊”趁着杰森发愣的当口，他纵身一跃跳上了驾驶座。  
　　“……这是报复……”

 

＊Be my Robin!　　

××××

　　他们真的是走得有些久了。  
　　火光冲天的城市，湮没在雾霾里的监狱，不断回旋的时钟，还有逐渐远去的背影。迪克的脑海里不断反复重放着这些影像，看着周围这个黑白战栗的世界，他有些分不清哪个才是现实。  
　　也许都不是现实。

  
 _“杰森回来了吗！？”_  
 _他看见自己急匆匆地闯进实验室。芭芭拉正蹲在一大排机器前忙个不停，房间温度并不高，可以说还有点凉，但是她抹了一下额头，甩出几滴汗水。_  
 _“没有……”她甚至没有抬起头，“我想他不会进避难所了，布鲁斯在这里……”_  
 _迪克的表情看上去很复杂，答案似乎完全在他意料之中，但是说到接受？不，他不能放弃哪怕一丁点的可能。_  
 _“我去找他！”他看了看时间，“还来得及，他不能留在外面！”_  
 _“你不能出去……！”红发姑娘猛地从地上站了起来，她看上去疲惫不堪，但又强打着精神支撑着自己。_  
 _“怎么了？”一丝阴云浮现在迪克的脸上。_  
 _“做好最坏的打算，迪克。”她说，“我们可能无法启动防护罩了。”_ 　

　　“你还好吗？”女孩的声音仿佛从远传传来，迪克猛地从梦中惊醒。“抱歉我并不能完全消除你身上的异变。”她为自己能力所限感到抱歉。  
　　“没事，我还行。”迪克用力眨了眨眼睛，驱散困意。这里的一切都让他感到很不舒服，就像有什么东西使劲拽着他，拖慢他的进程。  
　　“因为你被感染了。”猫看穿了他的想法，“这里是腐朽的世界，所以你不可避免地会陷入幻觉。等到你完全丧失自我的时候，就会变成刚才那个怪物。”  
　　“变成怪物以后就会来到这里？”他突然想到了布鲁斯。  
　　“它们最终都会回到腐朽之地，成为黑暗力量的一员。”马克欣叹了口气，“不知道爸爸怎么样了。”  
　　他在马克欣身上感受到一种同病相怜的痛苦。  
　　“你和你爸爸都有超能力吗？”迪克稍稍握紧了她的手，“我是说，也许你也能阻止这场灾难。你们代表了生命。”  
　　“你也是生命。”马克欣很认真地看着他，“众生之红并不能创造生命，而是生命支撑着众生之红。所以必须有人等着他们……”  
　　“你父亲？”  
　　“……这样他们回到原来的世界之后，才有力量去对抗死亡。”马克欣低垂着头，“必须有人，只要人还在，世界总是可以修复的。”  
 _  
“活下去……还有，等待。”_

　　这就是那句话的含义吗？  
　　“跟我说说你的父亲吧？”他向女孩伸出手去，马克欣犹豫了一下，她看了看袜子大人，最终用指尖轻轻地勾住了迪克的手指。  
　　“他……总是忙着做超级英雄，到处去帮助别人。妈妈老嫌他没有一份正经工作，但是我知道大家其实都很喜欢他。”  
　　“我听说他是唯一一位不隐瞒身份的超级英雄。”  
　　“我和哥哥觉得这太酷了，可是妈妈很不喜欢。”她皱起眉头模仿着妈妈的表情。  
　　“我也觉得这很酷。”迪克笑了，希望女孩没有发现他在说谎，“真希望我的父亲也能这么坦诚。”　  
　　“他会叫我小翅膀～”*马克欣没有看出他的心思，对附和的言辞感到很高兴，“你呢？”  
　　迪克使劲忍住了才没有笑出声来，好吧，她才适合这个昵称而不是另外一个200斤的家伙。  
　　“迪克，你可以叫我迪克。”  
　　一种很让人受伤的表情浮现在马克欣的脸上。  
　　“……我觉得我还是叫你理查德……”她又露出了那副小大人的派头，“还是你更喜欢被叫做格雷森？”  
　　迪克费了很大的力气才让自己站稳，他已经想不起来有多久没听到这个称呼了。  
　　“你从哪儿知道这个称呼的？”他感到有些口干舌燥，“不常有人这么用。”  
　　“我答应过的一个朋友。”女孩歪着头看着迪克，“这有些不礼貌不是吗……用姓来称呼？”  
　　他刚想继续追问下去，就听见一声熟悉的低吼。从黑白的深林里又传出了怪物追踪而来的脚步声。马克欣立刻抓住了迪克的手，把他拖向红色的河水里。  
　　“快，顺着河水往前走！”她一边朝身后张望一边喊道，“我们就快到了！注意时间！这里的时间和外面的不一样！！众生之红会指引你！”  
　　“那你呢！？”河水开始迅速上涨，渐渐没过了迪克的膝盖，从腿部传来的持续冲击告诉他，很快他将被水流卷走。  
　　“我会留在这里，直到找到我的父亲！”马克欣坚定地回答道，“而你不该属于这里！”  
　　河水涨到了他的腰部，马克欣渐渐松开了抓住迪克的手。一只不知道什么动物变异而成的怪物突然从一旁的灌木里窜出，落在他们身边不远处的河水里。马克欣使劲推了迪克一把，他整个人落入了水中，迎面而来的是翻腾着的红色浪潮，呼啸着把他们吞噬进了漩涡中。  
　　红色的水流灌入他的嘴里，流进他的肺里。迪克无法说话，但他并不觉得特别难受。  
　　他感到现在再不问，就没有机会了。  
　　“你的朋友……”他挣扎着喊道，“告诉我你答应的是谁……！！”  
　　河水卷走了他的声音，迪克开始往下沉。  
　　透过那些红色的光，他看到另外一个熟悉的身影，一个抱着一只猫的孩子，朝他挥了挥手。*  
　　永远别放弃，格雷森。  
　　他说。

*Maxine的昵称为little wing，汉化版译成小天使。  
*动物侠初版的时候编剧也是莫里森，差不多这两个角色，都是他的孩子，借来一用。

××××

　　杰森从坐上飞机开始就在后悔，从浅浅的低空云层到稍高一点的昏暗天空，气流和颠簸一直陪伴着他们。  
　　“抱歉。”提姆毫无歉意地说道，他从驾驶座上跳了下来，朝着一边撑着膝盖大口吸气的杰森走去，“尾翼的液压阀坏了，我修过但是没有合适的配件。为什么你不早告诉我你会晕机。”  
　　“我、不、晕、机。”杰森的脸色看起来和他说的完全不符，“但是那得看是谁在开！”  
　　提姆做了个鬼脸表示“我帮不到你什么”，他打开了一个改造过的雷达定位器——地图和导航已经完全失去作用，在这个被腐朽之国摧残的世界里，早已没有可以收发信号的卫星和基站。  
　　他们应该降落在了城郊的植物园，仅仅几个月的时间，这里已经面目全非。没有植物，连干枯的枝叶都没剩。遍地是建筑的残骸和死去生物的尸骨，仿佛能想象在这里经历过一场大战一样。幸好植物园标志性的圆顶仍然保存完好，给他们指明了方向。只是没有了那些玻璃，它看上去和阿克汉姆那个防护罩还真像，提姆这么想着。  
　　“追踪器显示的地点确实是这里。”杰森突然探进来说道。  
　　“我知道我知道。”提姆不耐烦地应和着，他抚摸着斑驳干裂的墙壁，这真的不像有人来过的样子。沮丧的感觉涌上了喉咙，这么多个月过去了，追踪器不可能工作那么久。杰森可能是真的相信直觉，但是芭芭拉也许只是出于安慰。他自己又算什么呢？那个梦也许只是一种臆想的映射，这一点都不科学，一点都不。反正，如果找不到迪克，起码可以让他们的精神恢复正常，脱离这些疯狂的念头，回归现实。  
　　残酷的现实。  
　　他微微叹了口气。

　　“我每次……”杰森的声音传了过来，“……出门，遇到怪物的时候。都会先冲着它喊一句，‘是你吗，混球’！”  
　　少年的注意力完全被吸引了过来，他停住脚步，侧歪着脑袋，等着杰森把故事讲下去。  
　　“每次，它们都只会回答我——不是……”  
　　听到这里，提姆噗哧一声笑了，“你赢了。”他嘲讽地说，“招怪物先生已经能和它们对话了。”  
　　“为什么不行呢。”杰森看起来一点不介意他的嘲笑，“你又没试过。”  
　　“你就吹吧，”提姆忍不住插嘴道，“上次遇到的两只就没听你喊。”  
　　“因为我突然害怕了。”他瞬间惆怅了起来，“万一有一天，有一只回答：是的，就是我，我就是你认识的迪克格雷森……然后我该怎么办？”  
　　提姆转头瞥了他一眼，他知道那个回答是什么。杰森仿佛神游在自己的世界，从他瞳孔的倒影里能看到一片很深很深的黑影。那是一把枪，一个怪物，和一段破碎的回忆。  
　　“那你到底是为什么要跟着信号到这里来。”提姆又继续往植物园深处走去，“那可能是一只怪物戴着他的追踪器。”  
　　还可能就是他本人。

　　“你总得，相信点什么。”一只手搭在提姆的肩膀上，“才能让自己坚持下去。”  
　　“你相信什么？”  
　　“我相信这一切最终都会结束。”他说，“我们从这个很长很长的梦里醒过来。”  
　　提姆笑了，他想起了那个关于积极和消极治疗的话题。  
　　“你相信直觉，我掌握科学，我们搭档会很愉快。”

　　杰森正想回应点什么，突然头顶上传来一阵异响，两个人敏捷地往左右分开一闪，一大片钢筋和玻璃的碎片就砸在了他们刚刚站立的位置。  
　　他们同时抬头往上看，只见黑压压的一群从穹顶外的天空飞了过去。  
　　“快到那边去！”不等杰森招呼第二声，提姆就飞快地朝着植物园的后方飞奔而去。穿过一间又一间废弃的花园，水流的声音渐渐传了过来，一开始，他们以为是花房里损坏的灌溉。但是声音越来越响，慢慢地变成了隆隆声，让他们感觉有点不对劲。  
　　“是哥谭河！”提姆喊了起来，“植物园后面有一条分支，它在上涨！！”  
　　他们用力推开沉重的铁门，打开了通向后院的道路。  
　　然后，眼前的一切让他们惊呆了。

　　  
　　红色的河水不断涌上岸来，淹没了河堤而且正在继续上涨。在哥谭河的中央，一只他们从没见过的巨大的怪物站在水里咆哮，水汽在它周围弥漫，它掀起河水震向天空，淅淅沥沥地落在河岸上变成了红雨。一群鸟形怪物在它身边密密麻麻地围了一圈，似乎是听从着某种集结的号召。  
　　“这可不太妙……”杰森喃喃自语道，盘算着怎样才能突破重围。他下意识地想去摸腰间的枪，然后才想起它们并不在哪里。  
　　“正相反，我就等着这个机会呢！”  
　　“你说什么？”杰森不可置信地看着提姆，只见少年拿出了一个遥控器按了下去，在隆隆的雨声和河水奔腾的声音里，立刻掺杂进了引擎划破长空的声音。  
　　载着他们过来的喷气小飞机出现在了天空中，两枚飞弹从底下射出，白烟穿过细雨，击中了怪物们组成的壁垒。橙色的火光迅速升起，一个个小火球从空中落下，尖叫着落入奔涌的河水中。  
　　“科技的力量！”提姆握紧了拳头，做了一个胜利的动作。一旁的人没有给他任何回馈，于是他疑惑地转头看向杰森，发现他正以震惊的表情地看着河中央正在挣扎的怪物。  
　　“是你吗！？”他突然大声喊了起来，朝着河水里冲了进去，“迪克——！！”  
　　“你疯了！”提姆紧跟着冲进了水里想要拉住杰森，“你在冲什么鬼喊……”  
　　下一个瞬间，他也愣住了。  
　　一个红色的人影在怪物的翻腾下被甩向天空，避开了几个红色的怪物火球，然后落在了河里。  
　　那是迪克。

　　  
××××

　　被生命之河带着上下翻腾的时候，那些曾经美好的回忆从迪克的脑海里一幕幕闪现过去。布鲁斯，杰森，提姆，芭芭拉，阿尔弗雷德，还有一直挥之不去的达米安的身影。他不断重复着这些人的名字，生怕自己随时会失去意识，坠入无尽的腐朽之中。  
　　那个怪物跟在他身后，他能感受到。

　　永远别放弃，格雷森。

　　在离开死亡之国的最后，他终于抓住了那个熟悉的声音。所有死去的生物最终都会回到众生之红，但是腐朽和死亡也是生命循环的一部分。  
　　  
　　再见。他在心里默念道。再见，达米安。

　　当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己正在下坠。  
　　周遭的一切又恢复了色彩，首先就是身边一群着了火的异生物。迪克强打精神，奋力从那只巨大的怪物身上跳了下来。红色的河水再次吞没了他。迪克在河水里挣扎着，他辨不清方向，也不知道身处何处。  
　　“迪克——！”  
　　两个熟悉的身影靠近了他，朝他伸出了手。  
　　在他的身体缓缓地沉入了河底之时，他看见了最后一个梦。

_他又看见了自己，这次情况不太好，一个手掌大的伤口在他的腹部上不断往外渗着鲜血。他在蝙蝠洞里，山洞正在坍塌，而身边扶着他的是脸色苍白的布鲁斯。_   
_仍然健康的布鲁斯。_   
_“来不及了。”男人对着身边的一个黑影说道，迪克努力想看清那个人的脸，但是白费力气，他仿佛一团黑烟，冰冷地伫立在一旁。虽然看不到他的表情，但是那人却散发出一种悲伤的感觉。_   
_“你尽力了……”黑影说，“ 这是我们最接近成功的一次。”_   
_“它们还有多久会攻到这里？”_   
_“十分钟……阿克汉姆还能多坚持一会儿。”黑影回答道，“你要做出选择吗？”_   
_“现在就重启时间……”布鲁斯低声说道，“这样下一次开始的时候他还可以再来。”_   
_“我要提醒你的是，我们已经没有足够的人了……”黑影仿佛叹了口气，“这意味着在下一次，即便你找到霍兰德博士，我也没有带他离开的力量了。”_   
_“我们还有别的选择吗？”布鲁斯抬头看着他，露出一个凄凉的笑容。_   
_迪克的生命随着鲜血正从他体内飞快地流逝，这用肉眼都能看出来。布鲁斯突然想起了什么，他轻轻放下怀里的年轻人，在工作台上摸索着，翻出了一本破旧的记事本和一支笔。_   
_“第六次……阿铠恩……众生之红……”山洞不停地坍塌，落下石块，暗夜骑士在昏暗的光线下艰难地写下了一些文字，“活下去，等待……最后的希望和光。”_   
_他把写满了歪歪扭扭字迹的本子交给了黑影。_   
_“请带上它。”_   
_“可我不能保证它会被送到下一次，”黑影说道，“你会像上一次一样忘记所有的事情，一切都要从头开始。”_   
_“没关系……没关系。”他深深地叹了口气，“我曾收到过死去父亲从另一个世界线送来的信，告诉我他并非这个故事的主角。这次我也不是……为了这个世界的恢复，牺牲是必要的……而已不是毫无意义。”_   
_山洞晃动的更厉害了，所有的东西都在崩溃。一道巨大的裂缝出现在地面上，光的漩涡从里面升起。_   
_“我会尽我所能联系你，只要你还没有被感染。”_   
_黑影走向了漩涡，在最后一刻，金色的光照在他的脸上，让迪克看清了他的面目。_   
_一张布满了皱纹的青白色的脸，就像腐朽之国里那片黑白的森林。_   
_死亡和腐朽的代言人。_


	8. Chapter 8

　　无法成眠的一夜。

　　迪克整晚都在发烧。他的状况时好时坏，打从杰森和提姆把他从红河里捞上来不久之后，被感染部位的伤势又开始蔓延了。杰森及时用蛮力把他撞翻在地上压住了那条不受控制的胳膊，提姆才抓到机会给他打上一剂解药。解药的效力比变异的状况来得更恐怖，他们看着那些血管和骨骼从迪克的手臂上伸展交错而后消失，接着不断循环重复着，开始新一轮的战斗。他发出无声的尖啸，把嘴唇咬出了血，却始终没有吭出一声。  
　　原本迪克要被留在较近的庄园下的蝙蝠洞里照顾。但是洞穴的秘道口闯进了一些怪物，使得计划不得不中止。而当飞机降落在阿克汉姆的庭院里时，整整一队的巡逻人员都看到了他们，看到了迪克。杰森一语不发地把迪克扛下了飞机，他看了一眼那群惊呆了的人们，决定要是有谁上来阻止就先给那人来一拳揍飞再说。

　　不过他并没有等到出拳的机会。

　　索恩给他开了一条路，让他们穿过了越来越多来看热闹的人直接来到了地下室。接下来的整整一个晚上，迪克不断从梦魇中惊醒，昏迷，再次惊醒。浑身的肌肉紧绷，不时伸手朝空中挥舞，似乎在和一位看不见的敌人战斗着。好几回，他差点从床上摔下来，都被杰森及时拦住扶回了床上。在这么折腾了几次以后，提姆带着另一管试剂过来，拯救了精疲力竭的杰森。他几乎累得虚脱地坐在地板上，背靠床沿，看着提姆神经紧张地把注射器里的药物推入迪克的皮肤下——他看上去完全没有比杰森好到哪里去，眼睛里充满了血丝，不知道是出于紧张还是疲劳，他试了好几次才把针尖准确地对准了血管。  
　　杰森看着渐渐陷入沉睡的迪克，想如果没有提姆他们会变成什么样。或者没有芭芭拉。又或者，没有他自己。幸运的是，这些只存在于他的想象中。他们最终还是聚拢在了一起，在这么长的时间里，这是唯一能鼓舞他，让他坚持战斗下去的力量。  
　　对每个人来说都是。  
　　  
　　芭芭拉进来了两次，她没能帮上什么忙，一小群怪物被他们的飞机吸引了过来，害她的警卫队忙个不停。红发姑娘在迪克的床边逗留了一小会，她低着头，握紧他的手——迪克奇迹般地回握了一下，虽然他可能意识不到对方是谁。随后一个年轻的警员追了进来，告诉她外面需要她的帮助。芭芭拉无奈地再次看了看迪克。  
　　“走吧，这儿有我们。”杰森朝她摆了摆手。提姆小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼，这话他可说地信誓旦旦，可实际情况是，他们把迪克的一只手铐在床头的栏杆上，为的就是万一解药失效的情况下悲剧不会重演。他不知道杰森的打算，不知道他们是否在想同一件事。  
　　芭芭拉没有对此提出反对，她感激地看了杰森一眼，转身跑出了房间。那个小警员诚惶诚恐地朝他们敬了个礼，也跟着跑了出去。至少他的眼神看起来并不是害怕，杰森暗自揣摩着。芭芭拉醒来以后也花了点时间才重新融入这里，多亏一场意外，让她有机会展现自己得到的能力。但是迪克会怎么样？  
　　他没有力气去想后面的事了。

 

　　“你不去睡一会儿吗？”提姆在一旁假装收拾药剂，一边斟酌着怎么用词，“我可以替你。”  
　　杰森同样朝他摆了摆手，“你才刚恢复，小子。”他说，“我说过，这里有我就行了。”  
　　你刚刚对巴布斯说的时候，用的可是‘我们’。提姆在心里嘀咕。  
　　“好吧，认真谈谈，我有话要跟你说。”提姆放低了声音，这引起了杰森的注意，他抬起头看着神情严肃的少年，心里已经猜到了大半。  
　　“不是所有的事情都能用科学来解释的不是吗？”他调侃道，“我就是个例子。”  
　　“四个月……”提姆无视他的自嘲，“四个月零五天。可这玩意跟新的一样！”  
　　他拿出了那个从迪克身上取下的追踪器，放在杰森面前。男人看了一眼，终于撑起沉重的身体从地板上站了起来。  
　　“动脑子可不是我的强项，这事你可以去和芭芭拉商量。”他看上去很是疲惫，“虽然我相信你已经验过DNA了……”  
　　怎么可能没有。提姆咬着下嘴唇。他回到这里以后的第一件事就是给迪克做一个全面的检查，证明他们带回来的是真正的人类。但这也不能抵消一切顾虑，何况迪克现在随时可能变成怪物。一旦他变成怪物……  
　　“你不信任自己的解药吗？”杰森试着让提姆宽心，可是事与愿违，他发现提姆的眉头皱的更紧了。  
　　“不……”少年叹了口气，“我不信任……”  
　　出乎意料。  
　　“ 它对刚刚感染的人来说也许是有效的，但是迪克…… ”  
　　还有布鲁斯……他实在说不出口。  
　　“……他的状况不稳定。”提姆喃喃地补充了一句，“我不保证他能撑过今晚……”  
　　“所以我不是更应该留在这……”杰森不耐烦地打断了他。  
　　突然，他停了下来，怔怔地看着提姆，提姆也死盯着他，眼里满是那个熟悉的质问。他猛地意识到这才是这场对话的目的。

　　“你能下得了手吗？”提姆一字一句地重复着那个问题。

　　空气仿佛凝结了一般，有一瞬间，他看到怒气从杰森身上升起，但是很快，它又黯淡了下去，被无奈和逃避所取代。一如提姆所预料的那样。  
　　“如果我下不了手，又会怎么样？”杰森缓缓地说道。  
　　“我可以替你。”  
　　这是今晚他第二次说这句话了。  
　　杰森皱起了眉头，看着提姆从医疗箱里取出一支注射器。他认出了那支散发出绿色荧光的试剂，瞳孔因为惊异而放大了。  
　　“纯的植物生态试剂，和研制疫苗的方向相反，只要一点，就能……啊——！”  
　　提姆拿着注射器的手突然被杰森紧紧的抓住，他吃疼地喊了一声，却也没有把手指松开。  
　　“你干什么！？”  
　　“放下！”杰森的手越来越用力，拉着提姆的胳膊磕在桌板上。少年不甘示弱地瞪着他，抓着注射器的手丝毫不肯松开。  
　　“你在逃避！杰森！”提姆咒骂道，“你从一开始就没有考虑过这个问题！”  
　　“你记得在洞穴那次你说过什么！？”杰森咬着牙。“你说换作你不可能下手救出芭芭拉！”  
　　“我说过……那是因为……”　　  
　　“不要逼迫自己成为大人！我也说过了，这里有我就行了！”  
　　“你太感情用事了，陶德！”他换了一个称呼想引起杰森的注意，“我了解你，你不可能再做一次！”  
　　“荒谬！你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？”杰森死死按住他的手，勉强让嘴角向上咧出一个弧度，“披风战争时那个幼稚的小屁孩！觉得自己什么都看透了，什么都可以承受！”  
　　“我，当然，比你，更加适合！”提姆每吐出一个词，手腕就掰回一点角度，最后一个字从口里出来的时候，他成功地从杰森的钳制下挣脱出来。桌子在他们的争斗中被掀翻在地上，砸到了一旁的床沿。  
　　杰森揉着手腕靠在一旁的墙壁上，不作声地看着提姆。少年看了看手里的注射器，突然不知道要怎么开口。杰森看起来并没有想继续阻止他的样子，气氛陷入了僵持状态，他不可能说服杰森离开这里了，但也不能留下他一个人。  
　　“我这是为了你好！”提姆刻意压低的嗓音让杰森联想到了布鲁斯，“你，还有芭芭拉！”  
　　“不要假装无所谓的样子……”杰森看上去在压抑着某种感情，“这不是你需要考虑的事情！”  
　　“……你不会明白的。”  
　　杰森不会明白他的心情的。提姆咬紧牙关死死地看着他。打从一开始，这就不是一个能好好坐下来讨论的话题，甚至跟……跟安乐死都不一样。从迪克的踪迹重新出现的时候，他就做好了最坏的打算。  
　　杰森绝不可能第二次下手。  
　　他行走在的崩溃的边缘。  
　　如果大家都觉得提姆是这里最有头脑的人，那就他必须承担起一些责任。

　　“你也不明白……”杰森低声说。

 

　　“报告！”一阵敲门声及时打破了尴尬的局面，索恩探头进来，吃惊地看着杂乱不堪的房间。“戈登小姐让我定时过来巡查……”  
　　“没事。”杰森立刻换上一副日常的面具，“家庭内部纠纷。”  
　　提姆看了他一眼，拿着注射器的手背在身后，没有说话。  
　　“那个……大家都说格雷森长官……”杰森突然凶神恶煞地瞪了他一眼，索恩立刻把后半句话吞进了肚子。  
　　“是的，他感染了，可能会变成怪物。”提姆接过了话茬。  
　　杰森和索恩齐齐地把视线转向他，“不要瞒着他们，这没什么用。”他停顿了一下说，“迪克一直在别的地方配合我们研制疫苗，抱歉隐瞒了这么久，但是我怕引起恐慌。”  
　　不知怎么，这个掩饰让杰森突然心生感激。索恩显然对这个回答很受用，他看起来一副备受鼓舞的样子。  
　　“这么说我们有救了是吗？”  
　　  
　　一声诡异的嘶吼从角落里传来，打断了他们的对话。三个人同时朝声音的源头望去，惊恐地发现床上那个人影缓缓地坐了起来，肌骨嶙峋的右手上，变异的结疤正在不断蔓延。手铐牵制住了他的行动，就听到“喀拉——”一声巨响，变异的右手奋力扯断了床头的铁栏，挣脱了束缚，一截铁杆受力过猛飞了出去。  
　　“闪开——！”杰森大叫着提醒道，飞出来的铁块从他的脸颊旁擦过，击中了身后提姆的肩膀。他一个踉跄，手里的注射器滚落在了一旁。  
　　迪克的脸上露出了痛苦的表情，他的右手正撕扯着身边一切可以接触到的物体，把它们砸向地面。  
　　他在异变。

××××

　　医务室瞬间变成了战场。  
　　“关门！”杰森喊道。  
　　索恩一个箭步跨进房间，咔嗒一下把身后的门锁上了。战斗空间变小了，但是起码不会被外面的人看到这幅场景。  
　　这个时候他也不知道这个判断是对还是错。  
　　提姆迅速跨过倒在地上的桌椅，想要捡起那支致命的药剂。一个黑影笼罩在了他的上方，他从地上的影子能看到迪克朝他挥起了手臂，他本能的举起手臂阻挡。  
　　下一个瞬间，黑影从他眼前消失了。  
　　索恩大叫着从一旁扑了过来，撞飞了迪克，两个人一起砸在了金属的床架上，发出了巨大的声响。  
　　“提姆——！”少年抬起头，看到了杰森惊惧的目光，他这才发现自己拿着注射器的手正在对准迪克。而面前的索恩被死死地压在身下，努力躲避着迪克的攻击。  
　　他的手臂突然僵硬了。  
　　杰森揪准了空隙，飞身跃上了狭窄的板床，一把掀翻了迪克，让索恩脱离危险的同时，他压在迪克身体两侧。一手按住那疯狂舞动的右手，另一只手死命按住左边的肩膀，让他不得起身。  
　　“迪克！醒醒！迪克——！”他大声呼喊着对方的名字，一道淡绿色的目光上下闪动着，渐渐吞噬着原本的蓝色。迪克正在变异中，杰森能感受到和芭芭拉那时一样的死亡气息。空气中传来了阴冷的呼喊声，紧紧抓着杰森的心神仿佛要告诉他什么。  
　　不行。不行！  
　　他在心里无声地喊着，奋力和这片黑暗抗争。在越来越嘈杂的迷雾里，他突然听到一个微弱的声音。一个人类的声音。  
　　杰森愣了一下，“提姆！”他转过头去，“你的解药！！”  
　　但是不知为何红罗宾愣在原地没有反应。  
　　“提姆——！”  
　　少年从恍惚从惊醒了过来，他看着眼前的两个人，重新举起了手里的注射器。  
　　他发现自己的手在颤抖。  
　　“提摩西！！”杰森又朝他喊了。提姆咽下一口口水，他感到整个身体都都在蒸腾，脚尖轻得仿佛要离开地面，拿着注射器的手也越来越感觉不到份量。他的视野渐渐缩小，全部的注意力凝结在床上的迪克身上。

　　迪克正在变成怪物。  
　　一个声音在他的脑海里回响。  
　　保护大家。  
　　你可以做到，你必须做到。  
　　杰森开枪朝着布鲁斯射击的镜头一遍遍在他的脑海里回放着。事实上，他确实无数次地播放那段监控录像。他告诉自己，那个人只是个怪物，只是个怪物，只是个怪物。  
　　现在，在自己眼前的，也是怪物。  
　　没有什么可以遗憾的。

　　但是他的身体没有丝毫的反应。

　　哈——哈——　  
　　提姆听到了自己沉重的呼吸声，心跳的声音敲打着他的鼓膜。随即发现他僵持着一个姿势已经很久了。他的手放低了下来，注射器落在地上。  
　　“住手！！”杰森的声音又传了过来，他抬起头朝着那个方向望去，对上了他兄弟焦急的眼神。“不是这个！”他嘶吼道，“你的解药！！真正的解药！！”  
　　少年这才回过神来，看着杰森所示意的方向——摔落在地上的医疗箱里，还有几支备用的试剂，没有用完的解药。  
　　“把它们全用上去！”杰森奋力压制着身下的迪克指挥道，他注意到了提姆的反常举动，他没时间跟提姆说什么，只是希望他能快点行动。  
　　最后三支试剂拿了过来，这次提姆没有犹豫，用自己最快的速度把它们装好注射进迪克的手臂里。这肯定是过量的，但是比起另外那支试剂，使用这个让他感觉轻松很多。  
　　“迪克——！”杰森紧紧盯着迪克已经变成黄亮色的瞳仁，在药剂的作用下，它们开始有节奏地收缩扩散，并渐渐褪色，“理查德！格雷森——！！”在他喊出最后一个名字的时候，迪克的瞳孔猛地扩张开来，他从床上坐了起来，仿佛从噩梦中惊醒一般。  
　　“杰……森……”他喊出了对方的名字。  
　　“是的！是我！”杰森欣喜地回应道，“你个笨鸟！”  
　　黄澄色终于褪去，一道浅蓝色的光芒出现在迪克的眼眸中。跟他原来的瞳色比要浅很多，但那是蓝色。年轻人又挣扎了几下，最终倒下重新躺回了床上。蔓延到脖颈上的结疤开始消散，露出了底下原本正常光洁的皮肤。  
　　杰森和索恩又按着他坚持了几分钟，终于确定迪克不再造成威胁了才松开了手。他回头看着一片狼藉的房间，和站在一旁的提姆。

　　提姆的心脏仍旧狂跳不止，一滴冷汗从他的额头上滚落，顺着他的下巴尖滴在地板上。  
　　他不安地看着杰森翻身下床，朝着自己伸出手来。  
　　就差一点，他会错过拯救迪克的机会。所有他以为自己能够做到的事情，在现实面前完全不值一提。提姆闭上眼睛，等着杰森对他的回应。  
　　但是他等来的，是肩膀上传来的手掌的触感，和连续不断的轻微颤抖。  
　　杰森的手在颤抖，这是提姆第一次察觉到他一直掩饰的恐惧。  
　　他什么都没有说，只是默默地开始打扫凌乱的房间。  
　　于是提姆也加入了清扫的行列。

　　“还记得你为什么要成立少年泰坦吗？”  
　　在收拾完了房间以后，杰森突然开口问道。提姆想了一下，不知道他的话里有什么含义。  
　　杰森笑了笑，继续说道，“名字叫做泰坦＊，可其实都是些孩子。”  
　　“我以为，自己能变得很冷酷……”半响，提姆终于缓过神来。他看着手里拿只没有用过的注射器，轻轻地放进医疗箱里合上盖子。  
　　“你不需要，现在这样就好。”杰森拍了拍他的肩膀，“永远不要觉得自己已经长大了。”  
　　“没人会永远是孩子。”提姆坐在床沿上看着迪克，手铐已经损坏，但是他已经不觉得对方还会让他们陷入危险之中了。他想到一个问题，“为什么你知道呼喊他的名字会有用呢？”  
　　“我不知道。”非常杰森风格的回答，“我只是对你的解药有信心罢了。还有……”他想了想，“对他，有也点信心好么。他可是迪克，你的大哥……我们的大哥。”

＊泰坦：巨人

××××

　　“今天的部分讲完了。”  
　　妈妈合上故事书给了男孩一个晚安吻，她常常这么做。在哈利马戏团的日子过得并不富足，但是每一天结束工作以后，格雷森一家就会聚在一起享受一点温馨的家庭时光。他原以为这样的时光会永远继续下去。

　　  
　　攀附着钩锁在哥谭的夜空上飞驰，他喜欢从高处俯视全城的感觉，一如在舞台的中央。他有了一个新的家，新的守护者，新的身份。那位和他有着相似经历的长者会和他一起并肩作战，为的是不再有更多的人走上和他们相同的道路。布鲁斯总是很严肃，但是偶尔，他也会在夜巡的最后拍着男孩的肩膀说，“今天就到此为止，休息一下吧。”  
　　他以为这样的时光也会继续下去。

　　“我当罗宾时的第一课，就是不要被斗篷妨碍战斗。”  
　　他笑着拍了一下身边那个孩子的脑袋，男孩嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么，别扭地继续拉下自己的兜帽。他又有了新的家人，新的身份，和新的生活。与以往不同的是，他不再是那个受保护的孩子，他变成了保护者。这个城市，这个标志，将由他继承。  
　　“今晚一切平安。”他喜欢这么结尾，然后拉着达米安去补充一顿阿尔弗雷德绝对反对的垃圾食品。  
　　

　　他人生轨迹上的每一个重要的人，如今都变成了过去式。  
　　只有脸上干涸的泪痕会提醒他，这些人曾经存在过的事实。  
　　迪克看着一步步逼近他的黑暗，脚下唯一的光亮正在被渐渐蚕食。  
　　这次，终于轮到他成为过去式了。  
　　  
　　万籁俱寂中，他听到了一个声音。  
　　呼喊着他的名字。  
　　迪克！  
　　他看到那个身穿罗宾装的孩子从黑暗中走了出来。  
　　知道为什么你会在这里见到我吗？男孩问。  
　　知道。他笑了笑。濒死体验，这不是他第一次在幻境中见到罗宾。  
　　那你知道接下来会发生什么吗？  
　　迪克愣了一下。  
　　是你吗？  
　　是你吗？迪克……  
　　脚下的黑暗停止了侵蚀，迪克看着它们朝着那个孩子聚拢而去，取而代之的是一小片光亮笼罩在迪克头顶上方。  
　　面前的罗宾摘下了自己的眼罩，他看见了那双湛蓝的眼睛。

　　“迪克——！理查德！格雷森——！！”

　　新鲜的空气猛地灌进他的肺里，他的眼前一片光亮，那双蓝色的眼睛散发的光芒冲破了黑暗，直视进他的心里。他感觉自己像从很深的水里突然上浮一样，抓住那道光芒，回到人世。　　  
　　“杰……森……”他喊着那双眼睛主人的名字。  
　　“是的！是我！”对方回应道，“你个笨鸟！”　　

　　他不再是过去式了。

××××

　　“你确定我们不用再铐着他了吗？”  
　　杰森一边转着一副新手铐，一边逗着芭芭拉。  
　　“我确定。”红发姑娘黠笑着从杰森的手里夺过手铐，扔还给一旁的索恩，“而且我很确定他醒来时发现自己被铐着会很不高兴。”  
　　提姆最后检查了一下熟睡中的迪克，一切正常。他暗自在心里长吁了一口气，把医疗箱里那支试剂往深处推了推。  
　　“我好像听到了有人说手铐……”一个虚弱但是平静的声音从床上传来，所有人都楞了一下，不敢确信地看着那个方向。  
　　迪克睁着惺忪的睡眼，露出了一个微笑，“谁要铐我？”  
　　“迪克——！”“长官！！”房间里突然炸开了锅。  
　　杰森刚想上去搂住迪克的脑袋给他来一记“欢迎回家”的锤击，就看见一旁芭芭拉眼里闪过的泪花。他识趣地侧了一下身子，让他们俩人紧紧地拥抱在了一起。他们互相望着对方，久久不语，看起来简直像做梦一样。  
　　“你知道吗！你真是个天才！！”索恩抓住提姆的肩膀一阵狂摇，“你救了我们所有人！”  
　　“我知道，我知道。”提姆咧开嘴笑了，一点儿没打算谦虚的样子。  
　　突然，他们感到领子一紧，一人一手被杰森提了起来推向门外。  
　　“好了好了。”他吐了吐舌头摆出个受不了的表情，“别站在这儿妨碍某些人了好么！”  
　　“别这样。都过来啊！”芭芭拉笑着招呼他们，提姆一个反身从杰森的手里挣脱出来，一下子撞进了床垫里，接着是犹犹豫豫的索恩。杰森把双手叉在胸前，靠在门上看了他们一会儿。迪克和芭芭拉对视了一眼，笑了。  
　　“我在做梦的时候一直听到一个声音。”他说，“一遍遍地问，是你吗……”  
　　杰森微蹙了一下眉头。  
　　“现在我可以回答了。  
　　是我，我回来了。”  
　　迪克朝着青年伸出手去，“不欢迎一下吗？”

　　“好吧好吧……”他终于装出个不情不愿的笑脸走了过去，一边朝着其他人挥着手“给我腾个空出来，别说我没提醒你我有多重。”

××××

　　他坐在旧蝙蝠洞里的台阶上。  
　　现在是半夜十二点，迪克回来的第三天。  
　　杰森把手架在膝盖上，远远地看着洞穴中央被链条捆着的怪物，  
　　轻盈的脚步声出现在他身后。  
　　“干嘛又到这里来。”芭芭拉的声音里带着一丝关切的责怪，“你知道找你很浪费我巡逻的时间。”  
　　她蹲下身子，在杰森身边并排坐下。  
　　“我从没想过我和他会这么结束……”杰森的眼神定焦在远处，看着并不存在的记忆中的布鲁斯。  
　　“……”  
　　“我花了这么多时间去恨他……现在我觉得自己永远不会好了。”  
　　“……杰森。”  
　　“提姆说的对，我下不了手。”年轻人突然压低了声音，“所有的信心都是装的……差一点点我就害他们都变成怪物……”  
　　芭芭拉只是目不转睛地盯着那只怪物。  
　　“我阻止提姆，只是不想他变成第二个我……”  
　　“嘘——”  
　　红发姑娘伸手阻止了他继续说下去，杰森低下头，靠在手臂上沉默不语。

　　“当初是你让我一定留下他……”她看着洞穴中央曾经名为布鲁斯的怪物，“你说万一有一天我们有解药……”  
　　“……我们会治好他的对吗？”杰森低语道，仿佛在跟自己说。  
　　芭芭拉靠近杰森，搂着他的肩膀。  
　　“对。”

　　他们都明白这是谎言，但是现在谁也不想戳破它，一种默契弥漫在两人之间，让他们相互依靠。  
　　  
　　“会的，我们会有解药的。别摆出一副臭脸。”她再一次重复道，像个姐姐一样揉着杰森的一头乱毛，仿佛回到了罗宾和蝙蝠女孩的时候。  
　　杰森轻轻地转过头去，拂开了她的手。  
　　“别这样。”他迅速擦了擦眼角，“我已经不是小翅膀了。”  
　　“你一直是。”芭芭拉笑了，假装没有看到杰森的小动作。

　　爸，我回来了……他低声地说。  
　　但是那个人再也听不到了。

＊杰森当罗宾时和芭芭拉合作过一期。


	9. Chapter 9

　　“……时间……的终点。”  
　　杰森皱了皱眉头，把视线重新对焦在这几个勉强能辨认的词上。他在这行字上已经挣扎了十分钟，然而进展缓慢。阅读不是他的爱好，纸张的气息给人带来的平静心情才是他想要的。话虽如此，当他发现自己的目光在皱巴巴的页面上跳跃，默念着早已重复多次的字句，最后茫然地发现什么也没有读进去时，他终于认识到这并不是缓解焦虑的好方法。难以辨认的字迹是一个原因，不过这并不是重点。  
　　  
　　迪克回来已经两个星期了。他出乎意料地迅速回归到了这个世界，并且靠着天生的魅力顺利地融入了监狱里的生活，简直让杰森怀疑他是否是一种更高级的变异怪物，伪装成人类的样子，等着晚上大家疏于防守的时候走进房间一个个吃掉。  
　　这当然是幻觉，不可否认的事实是，迪克确实回来了。听他和提姆讨论在腐朽之国的故事让杰森昏昏欲睡，迪克的记忆仍然停留在出事的那四个月前，就好象他从未离开过。在这些不知疲倦的研究中，只有杰森一人对死亡的世界毫无兴趣。显然他的兄弟们都得了同一种癔病，想要在这个崩溃的世界中找到一丝希望，说服自己活下去。退一万步讲，就算霍兰德博士回来了，又能改变多少呢？不过是从一个比较小的牢笼换到一个更大的牢笼而已……

　　人群的喧闹声渐渐响了起来。杰森微微抬起头，透过脚下金属地板的空隙瞥了瞥在操场上打球的人——今天是他重返警备岗位的第一天，自打轮巡制度设立以后，杰森就用各种借口逃避执勤。到上周为止芭芭拉还一直默许他的翘班，可突然间生活就变了，走到哪儿都是格雷森怎样怎样。人们开始流传他怎样在众多怪物的围攻下守住了防护罩，又是怎样和病毒搏斗并且取得了胜利——索恩个多嘴的家伙空下来就开始吹嘘他在那次事件中出了多大的力，还有提姆是有多天才才搞出了解药。光凭他那不靠谱的劲头，杰森就能想象为什么他二十八岁了可还只是个小警员。  
　　结果就是，如果他既不想在走道上被人抓住当成夜翼的经纪人问东问西，又不想回休息室看迪克和提姆一起研究什么众生之红，那他最好自己找点儿事做。

　　一个篮球砸在了几块木板拼成的简易篮板上，弹了一下以后蹦到了杰森坐着的楼梯上。他半合上书本，抬了抬眼，犹豫要不要挪个窝。  
　　“杰——！帮我们把球扔下来！”一个声音在下面喊。  
　　杰森的鼻子里发出一声不耐烦的叹气，他慢腾腾地从地上爬起来，把小册子往裤袋里一塞正要起身。地板上猛然传来的震动提醒他有什么人靠近了，杰森的动作停滞了一下，一个巨大的黑影笼罩在他头顶上方。  
　　“你看起来很闲啊。”瑞兹哼哼道。  
　　就算他和瑞兹没有过节，也能听出这话充满了挑衅。

　　虽然阿克汉姆幸存的三千人里混杂了为数不少的罪犯，但迄今为止仍相安无事。大家更愿意相信，在生存面临困境的情况下，这些曾经失足过的人也可以展现他们人性的一面，第二次机会。他们中的大多数人表现的都不错，闲下来时还会和前狱警们一起瞎扯，甚至组织过对抗赛。而那些极少数的顽劣者，在某几个月黑风高的晚上被红头罩约出去“教育”了之后，也收敛了很多。用他自己的话说，监狱里有些规矩还是有存在的必要的。  
　　但是这些人里应该不包括瑞兹。

　　杰森慢慢站起身子，直到视线差不多能平视到对方的眼睛。  
　　“我他妈从没在巡逻队里见过你。”大个子鼓起了脸上的横肉，“什么风把你吹来了。”  
　　“我做什么可不用向你汇报。”杰森眯起眼睛看着他。  
　　瑞兹向前踏了一步，肩膀快要顶了上来。杰森犹豫了一下，决定不往后退。  
　　“我知道你有些特权，蝙蝠家的小子。”他继续哼哼唧唧，“每个人都为了自己的那口饭工作的时候，你倒在偷懒。”  
　　这么多月来，他原以为自己血液里的愤怒和那个曾经喧闹的世界一样，已经渐渐从回忆里淡去。但此时此刻，奔涌而来刺疼压迫着他脑袋里的神经，身体先于思想行动了起来。等年轻人回过神来的时候，发现手已经拽着瑞兹的领子，把大个子撞在墙壁上。  
　　“再说一遍。”他收起了突然爆发的怒火，让理智重新占有控制权，“我做什么不用向你们汇报。”  
　　他并不想责怪瑞兹，真心的。这个家伙只是出于犯人的本能，对规矩这事有着高于常人的服从性。和其他人一样，瑞兹并不知道迪克其实并没有待在所谓的秘密观察室里，也不是因为那个想象中的地方被怪物入侵了才会转移回来。真相只会加重猜疑，不如全盘编造来的有效。这就让杰森的努力只能埋藏在幕后。况且他们自己也有很多难以解释的地方，他能感到迪克还有什么事瞒着大家，总之现在不是计较的时候。

　　“怎么不带着你这身劲去打怪物！”大块头吼着，一把拍开了杰森的手，“你知道巡逻队有多缺人手吗！？你明明会经常跑到外面去，却从来不参加轮岗！！”  
　　操场上的人停止了打球，朝着这边聚拢过来。杰森的眉头拧成了疙瘩，他感到手心有点痒痒，不过还在可以克制的范围内。瑞兹是个粗人，可也知道在人多的时候挑衅杰森不会动手。更何况，他说的是事实……  
　　一阵熟悉的震动感从脚底的地板上传来。杰森扭转了一下身子，想要离开这个地方，但是这次换成瑞兹抓着他的衣领，不让他走。  
　　“别躲在屋里像个娘们似的……”  
　　脚步声急促地靠近过来。　　  
　　“你是害怕这些怪物还是你爹是他们中间的一员啊……”  
　　“杰森！！”迪克的声音窜了出来。  
　　但是已经晚了，瑞兹整个人飞了起来，撞断了楼梯的护栏，摔在了简易篮板的正上方。随着轰隆一声巨响，木条和铁架在地上倒成一片，围观的人群急忙朝后退去，以瑞兹为中心围成了一个圈。大个子在地上哼哼唧唧，显然摔得不轻。  
　　杰森向下看了一眼，又转过头瞄了眼刚刚站稳的迪克。他的大哥抬手想拦住他，却被杰森侧身闪过。  
　　“抱歉。”他不屑地抬了抬眉毛，从迪克身旁走过，顺脚把那个篮球踢了下去。  
　　

××××

　　“这是最后一箱，放哪儿？”  
　　老贝克从几个麻袋后面抬起头，四处张望了一番，“随便哪儿空的地方就行。”  
　　一堆罐头铤铤哐哐地摔在了桌子上，杰森四处伸手接住了那些沿着桌板边缘快要逃走的食物，把它们和剩下的伙伴整齐地码放在角落里。杂乱的厨房里弥漫着一股新鲜面包的香味——少量的，只供给巡逻队的壮汉们，而其他人只能享用土豆或者麦片熬成的稀汤。这大概是瑞兹冲杰森发火的一个原因，因为他从来不忌讳当着众人的面嚼着原本不该属于他的面包。  
　　如果没有每周一次冒着巨大的风险偷偷帮厨房从外面带补给回来，他确实不好意思吃那份食物。  
　　“都是些加了添加剂的垃圾食品。”杰森环视了一圈，在心里暗自对了下数量，“不过我给你带了些酒。”他露出一个坏笑，踢了踢旁边另一箱瓶瓶罐罐。  
　　“这次也辛苦你了。”  
　　“哪里，那我先走啦。”趁着厨师转过身去的时候，杰森从地上的箱子里抽出一罐啤酒，往衣服上蹭了蹭，用食指扑哧一声掰开拉环，一边朝嘴里灌着一边开门走了出去。

　　一个人影叉着手靠在门后的墙壁旁。  
　　杰森啪地一下停住了脚步，拿着铝罐的手还高举在嘴边。他咕嘟一声咽下了嘴里的那口啤酒，盯着眼前的人。  
　　“你干嘛不和瑞兹明说呢。”迪克斜着头回望他，“关于工作，和食物补给。”　　  
　　“他只是想找茬打架。”杰森重新把铝罐放到嘴边喝了起来，并把头转向一边，“懒得理他。”  
　　他又灌了两口啤酒，视线越过罐子，正和迪克的对上。杰森看看他，又看看手里的啤酒，最后不情不愿地叹了口气，朝着迪克的方向走去。  
　　“拿着。”他把手里的剩下一半的啤酒递给了发愣的迪克，“不要说我偷吃不带你。”  
　　“我不喝酒。”迪克一愣一愣地看着他。  
　　“既然你这么长时间不在，就让我来教教你这里的规矩吧。”杰森又猛地喝了一大口，抹了抹嘴，“第一：不要挑食。第二：有什么就快吃，千万别留着过夜。”  
　　“切身体会吗？”迪克笑了笑，接过了那罐啤酒。　  
　　“街头生活的智慧而已。”  
　　“就当是液体面包。”迪克灌了一小口，仔细打量着罐子，“我们的库存不够吗，布鲁斯为了那些东西调动了整个集团的力量，为什么你还要冒险出去。”  
　　杰森露出一个难以置信的表情，“你开玩笑吧，”他用食指在脑袋旁转了两个圈，“那些石头一样硬的应急食品，可也就比布鲁斯自己做的饭好那么一丁点。维生大概还凑合，但是这里都是些普通人，你懂吗？他们不仅要生存，还要生活。天天吃那玩意我会先造反。”  
　　迪克似乎没有接到笑点，他若有所思地托着下巴，又喝了一口啤酒。  
　　“瑞兹摔伤了背，不过没什么大碍。”迪克回味着酒精的气息，“他可是真不知道自己说了什么。”  
　　“所以他只是摔伤了背，如果他知道自己在说什么，我会把他切成肉块给大家的晚饭加点料。”杰森从鼻子里哼了一声，迪克有些怀疑地看着他，似乎在判断他的话里有多少是玩笑，“我知道我待他们挺凶的，可我不会为此道歉。监狱里有监狱的做法，说话的分量取决于你拳头的力量。”  
　　“现在巡逻队归我管。所以……”  
　　杰森看了看他，然后用两个手指捏着鼻梁，夸张地想把皱起来的眉头抚平，表情说不出是嫌弃还是不屑。  
　　“嘿，别这样。”迪克抗议道，把杰森的手从脸上拉开，“我只是挂个名，他们非让我去跟那些人说点话，鼓励鼓励。”他似乎沉浸在不太愉快的回忆里，眼神看上去一片茫然，“……我觉得自己就像个吉祥物。”  
　　“我懂，我懂，我从来不觉得你是家里最厉害的那个。不过既然他们也需要一个精神领袖……”  
　　“好嘛，其实我什么也没做。”他注意到杰森用了家这个字眼。  
　　“得了。”杰森挑起了半边眉毛，“我只是对世界又围绕着神奇男孩转这事感到嫉妒罢了。比如我就不确定自己可以被什么众生之红送回来。”  
　　“关于那件事，我……”他的脑海里再次闪过了那些难以解释的梦境，布鲁斯的，芭芭拉的……他自己的，一个让人疯狂的念头。“没什么，以后再说吧。”他感叹了一下，决定收口。  
　　“不不，我现在就要说清楚！”杰森突然一脸严肃，“我没兴趣听什么死后世界的故事，那种故事我自己就能讲三天三夜。”  
　　迪克大笑，这是他第一次听到杰森拿自己的死亡开嘲讽。  
　　“说正经的，”终于到重点了，杰森想，“过来巡逻队帮把手，那儿缺人缺的厉害，难道芭芭拉没有告诉过你吗？”  
　　迪克预想中的杰森的反应一个都没有出现，年轻人的脸上交替浮现出的自我厌恶和挣扎让迪克突然紧张了起来。这种表情在杰森还是红头罩的时候他见过多次，和整个家族为敌并不是他的真实心意，但是一说到回来，杰森就会不经意地流露出这种感情。他是不是又说错什么了？  
　　“我会考虑的。”一个含糊的回复，好过直接拒绝。  
　　“行。”迪克没打算再逼迫下去，他伸展了一下腰腿，从靠着的墙壁上起身准备离开。  
　　“等一下！”杰森突然拦住了他。  
　　“什么？”也许他突然回心转意了，迪克心想。  
　　“找个角落待着等酒味散掉了再去见人……不然他们会吃了你。”杰森拍了拍他的肩膀，拿过还剩一点的啤酒罐笑着走开了。

  
谢谢鱼鬼的配图～！！

××××

　　“杰森有什么问题？”提姆从小飞机底下滑出半张沾着黑色机油的脸，“你怎么不问他什么时候没有问题？”  
　　就算是刻薄话，迪克也笑了出来。  
　　“我知道这么问是有点蠢……”他在提姆的身旁蹲下，递给他一个小号的螺丝起子，“就是，有些直觉。”  
　　这次他听到少年重重地叹了口气，从飞机底下滑出半个身子。  
　　“实话说了吧，我觉得你治不好他。不止是布鲁斯的事……好吧，大部分是因为布鲁斯。可他不会告诉你。如果他的人生不是那么纠结，他就不叫杰森陶德。”  
　　“听起来你努力过了。”  
　　“你猜。”提姆眼睛朝上翻了翻，重新钻回飞机下和线圈零件奋战在一起。“我让他下次去找补给的时候带上我，结果他跑得连人影都没有。”声音从机器底下传来。  
　　“等等，你是说你跟丢了？拥有最强侦查力的提摩西德拉科跟丢了人？”  
　　“你直说我跟踪狂不就行了。”闷闷不乐的声音让迪克发笑，“我只是以为他已经答应了，没想到……”  
　　“也许他只是有什么事想隐瞒。”他犹豫了一下说道。  
　　“哈，哈。”提姆回应了两声大笑，再次从飞机底下滑了出来，“也许我也该坚持检查一下回来的到底是不是我们的大哥。有什么事情想隐瞒？你是第一天认识他吗？”  
　　“好吧。”迪克也笑了，他站起身子，“毕竟我已经有四个月没见过他了……”  
　　“迪克……”提姆停顿了一下，咬了咬下嘴唇，“……我很高兴你能回来，因为你有一种让大家安心的力量。但是……如果你有什么疑虑的话我也愿意提供帮助，关于腐朽之国……”  
　　并不是只有杰森有事瞒着我们，他的表情很挣扎的诉说着这些话，看得出少年费了不少控制力才没有直接问出来。经过了制作解药的种种事件以后，他发现，诉说和隐瞒都需要同样巨大的勇气。  
　　“谢谢。”一丝笑意浮现在迪克的嘴角，“等我补回失去的时间以后，我想我会和你继续讨论我经历的事情。”  
　　“恩，说好了。”提姆在心里长舒一口气，他刚刚重新滑回飞机底下，突然想起了什么，又退了出来。  
　　“不准像杰森一样放我鸽子！”他郑重其事地补充道，“当然了，我知道你不一样……不过保险起见还是说一句。”  
　　

××××

　　对食物的追求在任何情况下都是无法阻挡的。  
　　随着越来越多的人出现在通往食堂的路上，迪克突然意识到今天是周末——就好像时间对他们来说还有多少意义似的。现在他终于明白为什么会有每周一次的加餐，那些超出他库存范围的美味食物，全都不是靠植物生长试剂凭空变出来的。  
　　“长官！”索恩兴冲冲地一路小跑从后面靠近过来。  
　　“前面好像有点吵？”迪克朝着通道地尽头望去，“最好过去看一下。”  
　　“是埃尔维，他今天又干掉了一只怪物，这是他累计干掉的第十只怪物，巡逻队正在给他庆祝呢！”  
　　“干得不错！”迪克笑着拍了拍索恩的肩膀，脑海里浮现出飞行员在座机上划下击坠数的情景。荣誉总是伴随着危险和牺牲，但是荣誉本身就是最高的奖励。  
　　“他们说要来点惊喜！”索恩一边兴奋地说着，一边替迪克推开了食堂的大门。

　　一张长条的聚餐桌上堆满了各种罐头和其他一些很少见的食品，糖果，巧克力，雪茄或者咖啡豆。巡逻队的年轻人围在桌子旁，兴高采烈地分发着那些东西。消息看来传了出去，更多的人出现在餐厅里想要分享这些战利品。  
　　迪克在人群里穿梭着，他没有看到任何一个像是今天主角的人。某种不太妙的预感越来越紧地攥住了他的心，他说不上原因，杰森很少带不实用的东西回来。如果有，也会被芭芭拉截下来然后再分配掉。  
　　而且……  
　　一股淡淡的酒气出现在空气中，迪克转过头去，看见杰森从另一头的门外大跨步地向这里走来。  
　　“你身上的味道很重。”迪克走了过去，轻声提醒他。  
　　“这他妈的不是我！”杰森咆哮着，声音惊动了在场的其他人，他怒目而视，同时在人群中搜索着什么，“这不是我带来的酒，刚才我去厨房点过了！”他压低声音恼怒地说，“这帮小兔崽子偷偷溜出去搬了未经检验的食物回来！”  
　　迪克抿了抿嘴，强忍住没有告诉他巡逻队里大多数人都比他年长很多。  
　　“……而且我们的英雄到现在还在外面没有回来！”他愤愤地补充了一句，“等他们回来，我……”  
　　他的话还没说完，食堂的大门再一次被重重地踹开。一个灰头土脸的巡逻队队员狼狈不堪地冲了进来。  
　　“袭击…我们被袭击了！！”他扒住门框，剧烈地喘着气，两个队员赶紧上前扶住他。“我们发现了一个补给点，正要搬东西，突然遇到了几只怪物……”  
　　“说清楚！地点！多少人！”迪克冷静地大声呵斥道，“检查一下他有没有受伤。”这是对另外两人说的。  
　　“埃尔维……还有两个孩子。在海港旁的一个仓库附近。”那人嗫嚅道。  
　　“操！”杰森从一旁挤了过来，吓得他后退了两步，“为什么会有平民跟你们一起出去！？”  
　　男人张口结舌的样子让迪克忍不住皱起了眉头，他对着杰森挥了挥手，示意不要中断他的说话。他的兄弟勉勉强强遵守了命令。  
　　“那本来是条封掉的隧道，我们偷偷挖了出来，发现终点是一个有很多储备的仓库……”  
　　“孩子是怎么回事！？多大的孩子！？”  
　　“他们缠着我们要一起参加行动，长官！”那个巡逻队员绕着弯说道，迫不及待地要替自己辩解，“这已经是不成文的规矩了，巡逻队缺人手。就连埃尔维自己也是上周才过的十七岁生日。”他咽了口口水，犹豫了一下继续说道，“……不过有一个特别小，大概，十一二岁。我发誓，他是后来偷偷跟过来的，一开始我们都没发现！”  
就你逃回来了

　　杰森腾地一下跳了起来，他拉起那人的衣领，拽着就往外走。  
　　“带路！”年轻人眉头紧锁，终于意识到失踪的那两个孩子是谁了。迪克紧随其后跟上，“跟提姆说一下做好准备。”他对着索恩嘱咐道，三步并作两步跟着杰森一起消失在了门口。  
　　

××××

　　“所以我才不告诉瑞兹那伙人真相！”在狭长隧道奔跑的十分钟里，杰森喋喋不休地抱怨着，“他们就跟堪萨斯的龙卷风一样什么都起哄，你别想指望能保守住秘密……还有外出的通道。一个人知道就等于全暴露了”  
　　“你说过他们需要生活而不仅仅是生存。”迪克提醒他。  
　　杰森从鼻子里重重地哼哧了一声，大概算是表示不屑解释这个问题。  
　　而前方隐隐出现的亮光也让他们神经紧绷起来。

　　  
　　狄克逊码头，哥谭最大的船运集散地之一，拥有着为数众多的进口货品仓库，也是最大的黑帮出没地。  
　　都得加上过去时。  
　　“我从不来这儿，这里是怪物最常出没的地方，靠水，对怪物们来说视野太开阔。自从袭击那晚的大火烧毁了建筑以后就很难找到适合隐蔽的地点。离别的地下通道又远……天晓得他们以为这是个什么好地方。”  
　　最后那句加了重音，不过迪克听得出少许不同的情感。他不是在牢骚，这是杰森在向失踪四个月的他介绍形势和这个地区的注意要点。显然他一直在调查整个哥谭市如今的状况，迪克不禁想杰森是否对城里的各个区域都有一份暗记在心的地图。  
　　他们观察着四周的状况，远处的空中有两只怪物在盘旋。杰森朝迪克挥了挥手，于是他们向怪物脚下其中一座还没坍塌仓库悄悄靠近中。  
　　“仓库里是有不少储备，但是大多都被污染了，要么就是整幢建筑都崩塌了。”他们顺着背光侧的墙壁慢慢前行，“怪物们还没走，他们或许还活着。”  
　　“我想他们就是从那个仓库里搬运东西的吧。”迪克指了指前方那幢依然完好的建筑，“造得不错，看来没少费钱。”  
　　“是啊。”杰森努了努嘴，“有些人就是不把钱当钱。”  
　　他们同时抬起头，看着仓库屋顶上那个巨大的Ｗ字母。

　　地上有一串浅浅的奔跑后留下的足印，他们沿途搜索着角落和集装箱，一无所获。没有打斗的痕迹让两人稍稍放下了心，也许几个孩子及时脱离了战场，躲了起来。穿过一条细长的通道后，在路的尽头出现了一扇一人高的气窗，这是他们最后的希望。杰森一脚踏在旁边木箱上蹬了上去，手指有节奏地敲击着合金窗框。  
　　“雷克斯？”他轻声又沉稳地喊着男孩的名字，希望窗子那头能给点动静，“约瑟？”  
　　在一片寂静中，传来了幽幽地啜泣声。  
　　“杰——”一个男孩哭着回应了他。  
　　“你们怎么样？还有几个人？”他尽量掩饰住声音里的焦急。  
　　“三个，三个都在。”另一个陌生的声音传了出来，应该是埃尔维，他听起来确实不太大。“我的子弹用完了。”他小声的补充了一句。  
　　“自己能出来吗？”杰森问。  
　　  
　　漫长的十分钟后，三个孩子都落在了仓库外的地面上。  
　　“我真不想说你们，”杰森一巴掌重重地打在埃尔维的后脑勺上，“留给芭芭拉教训吧！”  
　　比起这一巴掌和眼露凶光的杰森，大男孩似乎更在意另外那个人的看法。他偷偷抬起头瞄了迪克两眼，又马上低了下去。  
　　“长官……”雷克斯战战兢兢地插了进来，“是我，是我让埃尔维带我们出来的。”  
　　迪克看了他一眼，又看了眼埃尔维，突然从靴子旁掏出备用手枪递了过去。“我们回去再讨论这事。现在我命令你，带这两个孩子一起回阿克汉姆！”他用不容置疑的口气说道。  
　　埃尔维显然有点受宠若惊，他茫然地点了点头，接过了那把枪。  
　　“我听说你技术不错。”迪克笑着拍了拍他的头，换来杰森一记瞪眼。  
　　“快走，快走！别磨叽了！”杰森在一旁不耐烦地催促，打断了大男孩一脸“我准头很好”的兴奋表情。他看了一眼一直没有说话的约瑟，男孩的手里拽着一枚微微闪着光的东西。雷克斯见状，一个箭步走上来挡在约瑟和杰森之间。  
　　“他只是想帮忙……”男孩小声说。  
　　杰森看了看他们没有吱声，只是轻轻把约瑟推向雷克斯的方向，做了个快走的手势。  
　　墙壁的阴影比之前又扩大了一些，在逐渐阴沉的天色下，他们小心翼翼地朝着来的隧道移动去。

××××

　　“你的枪呢？”在离地道入口只有几百米的时候，迪克突然冷不丁的冒出一句。杰森的呼吸瞬间停了半拍，随后皱了皱眉头看着自己的大哥，“我有这个。”他抽出了刻着神奇花纹的匕首，“喜马拉雅制造，绝不会缺弹药。  
　　“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
　　微微的一声叹气从迪克的嘴角漏了出来，杰森刚想辩解，身后突然刮起了一阵微风。两人警觉地回头，果不其然，在不远处出现了几只怪物，绿色的眸子发出诡异的荧光，四处移动窥视。  
　　“快跑——！”他们一人抓起一个孩子，朝着眼前的隧道入口发足狂奔而去。  
　　短短数百米的距离已经足以吸引到了怪物们的注意力，就在五个人抵达入口的时候，敌人也向着这个方向冲了过来。迪克稍稍估计了一下距离，考虑着是否应该留下来殿后，当他的眼神和杰森接触的一刹那，他们都明白对方也在想同样的事情。  
　　“你们先走！往前跑，别回头！”杰森一把掀开入口处的铁盖，把雷克斯推下幽暗的隧道里，又转身去抱约瑟。“快到你哥那里去，跟屁虫！”  
　　男孩看了看他，一下子眼眶湿润了起来，他摊开手，露出一枚铮亮的瓶盖，递了过去。  
　　杰森皱了皱眉头，接过了那枚瓶盖，蹲下来，“你知道瓶盖只是游戏里的一个玩笑……”  
　　“杰森！”一旁的迪克催促着，埃尔维翻身跃下了地道入口，抱起还在哭泣的约瑟。他突然在腰间摸索，然后把那把枪递给了杰森。  
　　“我觉得你们更需要这个，长官！”他说。  
　　杰森楞了一下，“我不是你的长官，那边才是。”  
　　“对我们来说都一样！”大男孩执意把手枪留下，转身消失在了黑暗的入口处。杰森拾起手枪，掂量着它的份量。一辆破破烂烂的铲车从一旁横冲过来，正好停在了刚刚盖好的地道上方，迪克从车上跳了下来，以车做掩护，观察着逐渐逼近中的怪物们。  
　　“你还好吧。”他看了看跟着躲过来的杰森，年轻人似乎有点心不在焉。  
　　“没事，管好你自己吧！”一如既往地斗嘴。

　  
　  
　　片刻之后，他们就陷入了混战。  
　　幸运的是，只有这一小波普通的怪物被吸引了过来。对于曾经的蝙蝠侠助手来说，这些东西无非是一群稍微强一点的对手，在凯夫拉装甲制服的保护下，他们的反击游刃有余。但是在迅速解决掉了打头的两只以后，迪克隐隐感到了不对劲。  
　　“杰！”他趁着一枚手榴弹炸开的间隙翻滚到了杰森的身边，而杰森此时正在用那把匕首割开一只怪物的喉咙，“你为什么不用枪！？”  
　　终于，他问到这个了。  
　　杰森长长地呼出一口气，不知为什么，他一直回避的这件事，在被揭穿的瞬间却让他有种说不出的轻松。  
　　“你不是知道原因吗。”他一边说着，一边朝着另一头怪物挥舞着手中的匕首。这次距离上有些吃亏，怪物躲过了他的攻击，反手劈了过去。迪克急忙举起手枪，子弹精准地穿透了怪物的脑壳，大家伙应声倒下。  
　　“布鲁斯？”他问。  
　　杰森挑了挑眉，“你非得学提姆那样把每件事都刨根问底吗？”  
　　“你知道我的时间还停留在四个月前。”  
　　杰森没有答话，因为另一只怪物从空中俯冲下来，他一个闪身滚到了旁边的集装箱之间的缝隙里。迪克随即跟上，趁着怪物扑空的时候顺手换了弹夹。  
　　“所以你才不肯加入巡逻队？”他继续追问，迪克式的关心加上提姆式的刨根问底让杰森的额角血管一跳一跳的。  
　　“巡逻队必须要带枪。”杰森用尽量平静的语气回答迪克的问题，虽然这种掩饰在迪克面前毫无意义，但他还是习惯性地表现出无所谓的态度。“一个无法对着怪物开枪的人有什么加入的必要。我不是不能战斗，只是……”  
　　他再次掏出了那把枪。硝烟的气味，冰冷的触感，都和沉甸甸的枪身一起把他的心重重地往下压。那一瞬间，迪克听到他的呼吸声突然急促了一下，但是随即杰森就收起了枪，恢复了自然。  
　　“我自己能对付。”他的手指费劲地握住枪托，“你知道我可以……”　　  
　　“需要我去跟瑞兹他们解释吗？”  
　　“不，不必了。少充好人。”他故意酸溜溜地说。“我才不在乎他们怎么看我。”  
　　我只在乎你们怎么看我。  
　　

　　打空了第三梭子弹以后，迪克从掩体后面探出半个头。杰森把刀插在泥地里蹭掉上面恶心的血迹，他们互相对视了一眼，谨慎地走了出去。  
　　地上横七竖八地躺着一排怪物的尸体，迪克保持一定的距离挨个给它们的脑袋补枪。  
　　“保险起见。”  
　　“浪费子弹。”  
　　杰森嘴上这么说着，一边捡起地上的石子朝那些躺平的怪物试探性的扔过去。  
　　“你有没有想过这一切都是做梦？”  
　　“什么？”杰森又弯腰捡起另一颗石子扔了出去，“我从坟墓里爬出来后的每一天都像是在做梦。”  
　　“我认真的。”迪克转过身来看着他，“有一天你醒过来，发现这些都是假的，世界并没有被毁灭，所有的人都还在……”  
　　“然后布鲁斯忙着给他的刺客儿子收拾烂摊子，我依旧在和你们所有人吵架，提姆还是罗宾，或者你的父母没有出事。”年轻人不以为然地拿着石子在掌心里上下掂着，然后停止了动作，“从哪里开始？”他问，“从哪里开始是做梦才好？”  
　　沉默。  
　　“过得不好的时候，每个人都希望自己的人生只是一场梦……但不是所有人都能醒过来。”  
　　他用力地抛出那块石子，划出了一道漂亮的弧线，落在在远处一块阴影里。阴影里什么东西动了一下，两个暗绿色的光点隐隐若现。杰森和迪克的身体瞬间紧绷起来，盯着那个不速之客缓缓地从阴影里走出来。  
　　一条变异的狗朝他们露出了牙齿，发出一阵阵低声的嘶吼，急速地扑了过来。  
　　“我刚擦干净。”杰森调侃着，匕首在手里转了个圈。迪克的枪已经先他一步朝着怪物连射了两发，一枚子弹擦着怪物的耳朵飞了出去，另一枚不偏不倚地从它的胸口穿过。怪物应声倒在地上，挣扎着在地上扑腾。  
　　杰森斜眼瞥了瞥，悻悻地收起刀。就在这时，迪克伸手拦住了他。  
　　“等等！”他死死盯着那只怪物，瞳孔因惊讶而放大。“泰特斯……”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“泰特斯……”他说，“达米安的狗……”  
　　“狗都长得差不多。”  
　　迪克放低了手里的枪，纠结地看着前方。  
　　他看见一个小小的幻影出现在泰特斯的身后，一如他在幻境中梦见的那样。  
　　“就是它……”迪克喃喃地说道。  
　　杰森叹了口气，往旁边推了一下迪克，向着怪物走去，“……反正我不认识。”  
　　迪克想要阻止的手伸出去了一半，又默默地收了回来。他知道杰森是对的，不是所有的人都能从梦里醒过来。如果时间的重启和众生之红都是他的梦境，为什么要给别人虚假的希望？  
　　还是，应该让人活在希望里，即便那只是一个梦？  
　　“好吧，小兄弟。”杰森慢慢靠近那条躺在地上的怪物，举起了手里的匕首。“不要怪我。”  
　　刀停在了半空中。  
　　一个幻影出现在了他的眼前。那身熟悉的红绿制服和姜黄色的披风。杰森握着刀的手颤抖了一下，直直地看着幻影蹲下身子抚摸着那只怪物。  
　　“迪克——”他喊了起来，“哦，见鬼！”  
　　迪克小步跑了过来，和杰森站在一起。  
　　“你看到了没有？”他喘着大气，抑制不住语气中的惊讶。  
　　迪克没有做声，只是点头报以回复。  
　　扔在挣扎中的怪物突然安静了下来，它低吼了一声，趴在了地上，眨了两下眼睛，看着他们，嘴里发出一串咕噜噜的呻吟。罗宾的幻影站了起来，似乎朝他们看了一眼，随即消散在了空气中。  
　　怪物发出了最后一声哀嚎，头伏在地上，再也没有起来。

　　杰森看了迪克一眼。  
　　“你前面说什么梦来着？”

××××

　　一堆石块垒起的坟墓矗立在港湾旁。  
　　“记得我跟你们说是众生之红把我送了回来。”迪克开口打破了沉默，“其实比这个复杂的多……”  
　　“给你三天能讲完吗？你和那个小翅膀的故事？”  
　　迪克轻笑了一下，“事实上，她才四岁……”  
　　“四岁？”杰森一脸鄙夷地看着他，“我说十四岁也就算了，四岁你是有什么毛病！？”  
　　“完全不是那么回事！”迪克一脸你在想什么那的表情，他放上最后一块石头，完成了整个墓碑。“我见到了许多人，达米安，布鲁斯……”他深深吸了口气，似乎在下什么决定。  
　　“……我还看见了时间的重启，整个腐朽之国，好多次。”他看着杰森，神情严肃。  
　　这倒是吸引了杰森的一点儿注意。  
　　“为了什么？”  
　　“为了等那些真正可以帮助我们的人。动物侠还有沼泽怪物……”  
　　“怎么做？”  
　　“……我不知道。”迪克的眼神终于黯淡了下来，“只有布鲁斯知道。”  
　　一切又回到了起点。  
　　“为什么你刚醒过来的时候不告诉我们呢？”很难说杰森到底对他的话相信多少。  
　　迪克的眼神里闪过一丝犹豫，这一时刻，他突然体会到了杰森和提姆的心情，他隐瞒了这个比起众生之红更难以置信的故事，也许只是因为他自己都害怕去相信还有希望。  
　　“我没法证明这件事，布鲁斯已经不在了。不，如果他知道，应该早就会告诉我……但是我不会放弃的！就算这个世界再重复七次，我也不会放弃。”迪克握紧了拳头，像是在说给自己听，“他的努力不能白费，这一切并非毫无意义。”  
　　杰森苦笑了一声，“在你不在的这四个月里，你看见了希望，而我，只看见死亡……”  
　　“我会让你看到希望的，”迪克踏前一步，把手放在他腰间的那把枪上，“不要活在过去，杰……”  
　　“……我倒是想只活在过去呢，更遥远的过去。”杰森抽出那把枪握在手中，他闭上眼睛，回忆一幕幕地在眼前跃动，所有的噩梦和所有的情感。他走到泰特斯的坟前，举起那把枪。  
　　砰——  
　　“给布鲁斯。”  
　　砰——  
　　“给我自己。”  
　　砰——  
　　“给……所有活下来的人。”  
　　他转过身，对着迪克，指了指那座坟墓。  
　　“我想我应该纪念它一下。”  
　　一丝微笑出现在迪克的嘴角边。  
　　“不要浪费子弹。”他说。

××××

　　真正回到阿克汉姆并且能喝上一口热汤的时候已经很晚了，重新封锁那条隧道花了他们不少时间，而且工程仍将持续好几日。但当他们打开门，看到两个孩子冲着他们跑过来的时候，这一切还是值得的。  
　　“禁闭呢？”杰森的手指朝着雷克斯的脑门就是一弹，“我不信芭芭拉这次会放过你们。”  
　　“明天开始……”男孩捂着发红的额头委屈地说，“以后都不让出去了，只能在房间和食堂，院子里也不让去。”  
　　“这还差不多。”杰森耸了耸肩，表示一点不可怜他。  
　　约瑟的双眼看起来异常红肿，他不声不响地站在一旁，既不靠近杰森，也没有靠近雷克斯。杰森看了他一眼，突然拉起雷克斯的走朝着男孩走了过去。  
　　“知道他为什么要跟着你们一起去吗？”他问雷克斯，男孩露怯地摇了摇头，杰森蹲下身子，拉起两个孩子的手，“在这里，每个人都只能靠自己，但是有些人还是不得不依靠别人。这让他们没有安全感，必须做点什么才会让别人不要抛下自己。”  
　　雷克斯看了约瑟一眼，也低下了头。  
　　“你们不是真正的兄弟，但是你们可以互相依靠。懂吗？”杰森拧了拧两人的鼻子，让他们重新看着自己。“约瑟不是你的跟屁虫，他只是……把你当作他在这里唯一的亲人。”  
　　他们互相对视了一眼，有些尴尬地笑了，“下次我会带上他！”男孩信誓旦旦地说道。  
　　“首先……”杰森满意地站了起来，摸了摸两人的脑袋，“你们可以一起关禁闭。”  
　　一旁教训完埃尔维的迪克走了过来，看到脸上阴云密布的孩子们，疑惑地用眼神询问着杰森。  
　　“那家伙怎么样，我是说，今天的英雄。”杰森没有理睬他的疑问，对着旁边垂头丧气的大男孩努了努嘴。  
　　“关禁闭。虽然他是个好枪手，但是规矩就是规矩，‘监狱里有监狱的做法’。”他学着杰森的语气，“这下巡逻队就更缺人手了。”  
　　杰森微妙地回了他一眼。  
　　“来不来巡逻队。”迪克问道。  
　　“……我有什么好处吗？”直接了当。  
　　“大概是……可以光明正大的去厨房偷吃。或者……”  
　　迪克转头看着长桌上那堆没有分完的补给，埃尔维那些人偷偷溜出去搬运的罐头和糖果，各种酒和巧克力。因为下午的事情一直堆在那儿没有处理的奢侈食物。  
　　简直像做梦一样。  
　　“好吧，我会考虑的。”杰森想了想说。

××××  
　　  
　　巡逻队的工作并不如想象中的那么忙——在开始的几天里杰森产生了这样的错觉。于是之后一周里，他为当时那一点儿食物出卖自己的愚蠢决定感到懊悔不已。唯一让他稍有释怀的地方就是迪克也非常忙，在巡逻中他们常常说不上一句话，而值勤结束后往往也找不到他的身影。  
　　当他最终在走廊上遇到迪克，那种想要报复回去的心情也不怎么强烈了。  
　　“看来你适应得不错。”迪克朝他身后眨了眨眼，几个姑娘一边嬉笑一边互相推搡着离开了他们的视线。巡逻队的成员总是很受欢迎。  
　　“刚才在路上遇到的。”杰森完全没有在意迪克的眼神，他似乎早就习惯了这种事，“她们问我能不能介绍你给她们认识。”  
　　迪克愣了一下，有点怀疑地看着他，“看起来你并没有答应她们？”  
　　“我只是告诉她们，你上一个女朋友是四岁，不能比这更大了。她们突然就全都消失了哈哈哈……等等，我开玩笑的，你的幽默感呢？”杰森一边大笑，一边侧身躲避迪克的擒拿。他看起来并没有生气，但显然对杰森的顽劣有点无可奈何。  
　　“我本来想给你看件东西。”迪克甩了甩手，远离了几步，“我在庄园里找到的，它被压在两块倒塌的墙壁之间。我想这是属于我们所有人的财产。”  
　　杰森花了不少力气屏住不去问那是什么，他的大哥脸上挂着一副“来问我啊”的黠笑，让杰森有种被反击的挫败感。  
　　“那是什么？”要是哪天他死了，一定是死于好奇心。  
　　迪克脸上洋溢的笑容让他有种上老当的感觉。  
　　“跟我来。”

　　  
　　休息室的角落里静静地站着一块盖着白色幕布的架子。  
　　“还记得你跟我们抱怨没有收到请柬的事吗？”迪克一边说着，一边从架子上扯下了幕布。  
　　一张韦恩家全体的画像出现在两人的眼前。  
　　杰森的眼睛里闪过一丝惊异，他缓缓地走上前，用手指轻轻的摩挲着画布。他知道有这么一张画像，布鲁斯，迪克，提姆和达米安，也许还有阿尔弗雷德。  
　　唯独没有他。  
　　应该是没有他的，因为他不记得自己曾经站在那个房间里，面对着画师，和这些人站在一起仿佛一家人一般。  
　　就像面前这幅画里那样。  
　　“我寻思着上面似乎少了个人，这幅画不够完整。”迪克在后面打量着杰森的背影和画中的形象，“所以我把你加了上去，当然水平不怎么样。”  
　　他看见杰森的肩膀微微颤动了一下，手指重重地按在画布上。从侧面露出的些许鼻尖看上去有点微微发红。  
　　“韦恩家每代人都会有一副家庭画像。”他走上前拍了拍杰森的肩膀，“每个人都应该在上面。”  
　　房间里沉默了好一阵。

　　“这个人的画风和其他人不一样。”杰森突然用指关节敲击着自己的位置。“画得太烂了！”  
　　“你就不能说点别的吗！？”

××××

　　“这样行了吗？”  
　　提姆嘴里叼着画笔从梯子上跳了下来，远远地审视着画布。一旁的迪克摸着下巴，转了几个角度观察着修改后的画像。  
　　“凑合吧。”杰森打了个哈欠，让他保持安静在一旁当三十分钟的模特简直受罪——不管是对他自己还是对画师。“可我觉得你画我明显没有画芭芭拉那么好。”他眯缝着眼评论说。  
　　“那是因为她本来就长得比你好看！”提姆抛过去一个鄙视的眼神，继续满意地看着画中新增加的两个肖像。  
　　“不不，我觉得是确实是因为提米画得比较好。”芭芭拉笑吟吟地从门口走了进来，手里端着一个装了四杯咖啡的茶盘。  
　　“禁止互相吹捧。”杰森的嘴角抽搐了一下，伸手去拿自己那杯饮品。  
　　一时间，整个房间里弥漫着一股咖啡的香气。他们围在一起，享受着比咖啡更为奢侈的温暖的感觉。  
　　“我总觉得缺了点什么。”迪克忽然说道，他放下了手里的杯子，走到画像前，看了看一旁的调色盘，突然伸手沾了沾一旁的红色颜料，在提姆还没来得及发出惊呼前，他在自己肖像的胸前抹上了一笔Ｖ字，就好象夜翼的制服一样。  
　　“这才是我们。”他大声宣布。  
　　“说的不错。”杰森大笑了起来，“快给提米加上那对蠢透了的鸟翅膀！”  
　　“不要逼我把你的脸涂成红色，杰森！”少年回击道。  
　　“愚蠢的男孩们。”芭芭拉处身事外继续悠然地喝着自己的咖啡，片刻之间，他们就扭作一团，互相在对方的画像上涂鸦起来并且乐此不疲。“不准动到我的部分！”她终于忍不住咆哮了一声。  
　　五分钟后，整幅画像又变得面目全非。  
　　“要是阿尔弗雷德看到非再气死一次不可。”杰森满脸颜料，一屁股坐在地板上。  
　　“你能别拿死者开玩笑吗？”提姆一个白眼。  
　　“我也死过一次，有人尊重我的感受吗？”  
　　“所以我们默认你已经习惯了。”芭芭拉又嘬了一口咖啡。  
　　“不过我建议你们千万别提埃塞俄比亚的事。”提姆故意加重了语调，“千万别提，埃塞俄比亚。”  
　　“滚蛋吧你！每次都是你在提！”杰森吼道，一边举起了手中的画笔，于是提姆也拿起了颜料盘挡在面前展开了新一轮的扭打。

　　“干得不错。”在这个间隙，芭芭拉走到迪克身边，她的声音宁静而遥远，“我已经很久没见到他们这么笑过了。”  
　　“那你呢？”迪克有些出神的看着他的两个兄弟。  
　　“我？”她说，笑容缓缓消失在了脸上，“我在等待最后的希望。”  
　　

　　一本破旧的小册子从杰森裤兜里蹦跶了出来，它啪嗒一声落在地上，抓住了迪克的全部注意力。他猛然放下手里的咖啡杯，几步上前捡起了那本册子。杰森和提姆停止了打闹，看着迪克神情紧张地翻开纸业。  
　　“第六次……重启……时间……”他费力地一个字一个字读了出来，拿着书本的手指开始颤抖起来，“你从哪里得到这本册子的！？”  
　　“蝙蝠洞……”杰森也同样紧张起来，“我记不清了，那晚带着芭芭拉回来以后这东西就在我口袋里。”  
　　“这是布鲁斯留下的信息。”迪克无法掩饰脸上的惊讶，“……最后的希望。”


	10. Chapter 10

番外 第六个忘却的故事

　  
　　“现在就重启时间……”布鲁斯低声说道。  


 

　　滴答——  
　　滴答——  
　　蒸馏瓶中的水珠精准地从管口中滴落下来，融入瓶中红色的液面，向外扩散出一圈波纹，空灵的声音持续回荡在阴冷的实验室中。角落里仪器屏幕上闪烁的荧光，映照着周围一排漂浮着怪异器官的培养槽，成为了这里唯一的光亮来源。随着瓶中的液体刻度不断上涨，一个男人的身影出现在玻璃的反光上。  
　　他呼出了一口白气，伸手拿起了一份实验材料，走向屋子另一头管线密布的仪器山。  
　　房间里的温度并不比外面的冰天雪地高出多少。弗兰肯斯坦的旧城堡位于北极圈，当找到这幢年龄是他好几倍的的建筑时，一切历史都被冰封在时间的寒流里。  
　　翻新并重建那些废弃的设备花了他不少时间。从那些伤痕累累的仪器和破旧的书籍里，他看到了怪物被创造出来的一刻，看到了生与死的屏障被打破，看到了自己找寻的希望。  
　　  
　　“布鲁斯……”  
　　他猛地回头，警惕地打量着四周。黑暗仍然笼罩着房间，男人快步走向隔间，轻轻推开虚掩的房门，弗兰肯斯坦仍然被束缚在特制的囚笼里，毫无挣脱的迹象。门外的走廊，那些覆着白布的尸体，也静静地排列在病床上，等待着即将到来的命运。  
　　幻觉。  
　　他跟自己说。  
　　这里充斥了太多无辜的灵魂，自打踏入城堡的第一步，某种沉重的怨恨就始终缠绕在他的肩头。创造一个生命并非空穴来风般容易，它们都遵循着同一个原则：等价交换。弗兰肯斯坦是以夺取了众多无辜生命为代价被制造出来的，一个永生的罪恶。  
　　但他不会让同样的事情发生。

　　仪表的上的数据提醒着他实验的时间。男人检查了一下四周，确信刚才的幻觉并不是S.H.A.D.E的特工闯入所至。他重新回到关着怪物的房间里，用特制的溶剂消除了部分束缚着弗兰肯斯坦的物质。  
　　“别这样对自己。”怪物异常平静，“你只是一个被悲伤蒙蔽了双眼的父亲，我知道你的感受。你从我身上得不到你想要的。”  
　　“我不需要别人告诉我，我能或者不能面对什么。”蝙蝠面具下的声音冰冷得如同窗外的极地气温，“我只想要我的儿子回来。”  
　　怪物开始挣扎起来，它的一只手破出了拘束器里伸出来向前方挥舞着。男人举起手中的电击器，噼啪作响的电流在空气中聚集，扩散，形成了一片白色的电网。  
　　“你会帮我。你必须帮我。”  
　　就在说话的瞬间，巨大的电流闪过，击中了他和弗兰肯斯坦之间的地面。一道眩目的白光从屋顶上倾泻直下，落在整个手术台上，笼罩在一袭黑衣的蝙蝠侠周围。空气就像凝固了一样，周围的一切都融入了这片白色的光芒中。男人低头看着仿佛室外积着白雪般的地面，捏紧了手指。  
　　这次不是幻觉。  
　　银白色的“雪地”上落下一个淡淡的影子。  
　　“布鲁斯……”影子的主人发出了低沉的声音，仿佛来自某个遥远的地方，“我们又见面了。”

 

＊Batman and Robin #20 里爸爸绑架弗兰肯斯坦的剧情

 

××××

　　橙色的灯光照亮了房间的一角，在写完了最后一页让他焦头烂额的报告之后，戈登终于有机会放松一下坐了整整三小时的僵硬身体，挪动一下屁股。他放下捏得快要变形的钢笔，伸手去拿一旁早已冷却的咖啡。  
　　一页报告纸在微风的吹拂下飞了出去落在地上，紧随其后的是一丝混杂着夜晚特有气息的新鲜空气。  
　　他知道是谁进来了。  
　　“吉姆。”蝙蝠侠出人意料地首先打了招呼。  
　　“是的，是的，很高兴见到你。”戈登头也不回地应和道，他有跟这位搭档说过其实自己很讨厌他从窗户进来吗——特别是不想被打扰而特意上了锁的时候。天知道他怎么进来的，单方面的联系总是不那么让人愉快。“这么晚了，一定是有重要的事情吧。啊，抱歉……我忘了这是你的正常作息。”长时间加班的劳累让戈登不想费劲去控制自己的脾气。  
　　“我要征用阿克汉姆。”对方语气平淡。  
　　咖啡杯咔塔一下从戈登的手里滑落下来，敲在办公桌上。“征用阿克汉姆！？……你是认真的吗！？”中年男人摘下了眼镜，仔细打量着面前的人。一分钟前因为这位不速之客的突然造访而冒出的怒气，一下子就被震惊取代了。片刻之后，他才想起应该保持局长的尊严，随即清了清嗓子，“你就不能走一次正门吗。”  
　　“我还需要做一些前期准备。”蝙蝠侠没有理睬他最后那句抱怨，“包括稳固外部构架和部分牢房的重建，一些罪犯会需要重新安排房间，在此期间我需要你的警力合作。”  
　　“你不会是要把它改造成隔离病房吧？”局长疑惑地看着他，“我知道市内正在流行某种瘟疫，但是实际情况远没有报纸上传的这么糟糕……还是说你有别的信息。”  
　　“吉姆……我……”  
　　也许这是戈登这么多年来第一次看到在蝙蝠面具下的人如此纠结，他甚至能透过半白色的护目镜窥探到里面的人沉重的表情。确实有什么事不对劲，这位哥谭的守护者身上隐隐传来的死亡气息让他感到一阵寒意。  
　　“我们已经合作了这么久了，蝙蝠侠。”他犹豫了一下，还是鼓起勇气伸手搭上了对方的肩膀，“告诉我发生了什么事。”  
　　就像得到了某种赦令一样，面具下紧绷的嘴角终于放松了下来。  
　　但是在下一秒，他开口说话的那一刻起，空气中凝聚的紧张气氛就再也没消失过。  
　　  
　　“人类即将灭亡，我在准备最后的避难所收留可能幸存的人。”

　　没人会去质疑蝙蝠侠。从前不会，以后也一样。但是戈登确实花了一点时间去重新理解每个词的含义，他搜刮肚肠想要从自己勉强够用的词汇库中去解读这句话。不幸的是，它们实在是过于简单直接以至于无法隐藏太多的含义。  
　　“瘟疫？外星人？”他小心翼翼地猜测。  
　　“不。”蝙蝠侠叹了口气，这让戈登感到另一种恐惧，“是另一种我们现在无法解释的死亡力量。它们会侵蚀生物，把他们变异成怪物，或者你可以叫他们丧尸，但是变形得更彻底一些。非常有攻击性，而且有组织。这些会发生得很突然，我也不确定还剩多少时间。但是我手里有些报告指出感染已经扩散到了哥谭的周边地区，你应该也接到过类似的不明案件。”  
　　这是事实，戈登不由地看了一眼桌上刚写完的厚厚一叠报道，一些不便公开的关于异生物伤人的案件。哥谭从来不缺奇怪的案子，有超能力英雄就有对应的超能力罪犯，公平合理。可等着那些英雄来解决不能处理的案子，不，这不是他的作风，也不是一个称职的警察应该做的。  
　　戈登伸出两根手指捏了捏鼻梁，他在心里倒数了十秒，想着重新睁开眼睛的时候，自己还坐在那张硬邦邦的办公椅上，咖啡还是热的，他只是写报告的途中睡着了。可那股带着凉意的微风还是提醒着他，这不是在做梦。他抖了抖手里的眼镜，想要重新戴上，可镜架怎么也不愿松开。于是他只得认真地用两只手把眼镜重新撑开架在鼻子上，就像他开始认真审视局面一样。  
　　“你想怎么做？”  
　　“一个防护罩，生物能源屏障，以阿克汉姆为中心的避难所。那里本来就有很多高科技防卫系统，可以有效利用起来。目前我还在研究，但这是少数可行的方案之一……”  
　　“可你不仅仅需要警局提供的支持，”戈登表情严肃，“阿克汉姆牵扯到很多部门，首先你得去说服市长和参议员，还有卫生局那帮老骨头。”他的脑海中浮现出一张张充满官僚主义作风的脸，“更重要的是，那些资助者。你知道我一向不喜欢那些花钱摆显自己做慈善事业的人，他们付出的钱还不到自己昧着良心赚的一个零头。但是阿克汉姆不一样，很不一样。它需要非常多的资金维持运转，你不可能绕过那些提供财力支持的人，比如……比如那个布鲁斯韦恩，“说到这个名字时，戈登打了个哽，“只通过你那套方式来施压这行不通……”  
　　“吉姆。”蝙蝠侠及时打断了他的话，避免他陷入绝望的分析中，“我今天来不是找你商量这事，只是告知你一声，我将要征用阿克汉姆。”  
　　“我知道……”戈登还没有从这句话中反应过来，他的手背在身后，在狭小的办公室里开始来回踱步，“可你还需要做很多事情，你需要打通一些关系。这样吧，我还认识一些朋友，虽然说不上多有权势，但是我想多少可以……”  
　　“冷静一点，吉姆。”蝙蝠侠伸出手去拦住了焦躁局长，现在他的嗓音听起来似乎像另外一个人了，“我已经都准备好了，你只要配合我的行动就可以了。”  
　　“哦……”中年男人有点动摇了，他感到有点恍惚，“你当然，呃，都准备好了……你是蝙蝠侠，我是说，你一向都有所准备……包括政府，还有资助者。”  
　　“还有那个资助者。”蝙蝠侠重复着。是自己的错觉吗，戈登想，他刚才好像看到蝙蝠侠微笑了一下。  
　　“可你不可能做到那么多。”他摇了摇头，想否认心里的那个答案，他从未想过要去证实这件事，从没有，“除非你就是……”  
　　“除非我就是那个布鲁斯韦恩。”蝙蝠侠说着，摘下了头上的面具。  
　　哦，老天。戈登在心里惊呼，他已经来不及转过头去了。一张熟悉的脸出现在他眼前，那张经常出现在报刊杂志上的脸，哥谭首富，万众瞩目的商业巨头。然而在众多的肖像和照片中，戈登从未见过他现在的表情。  
　　“抱歉以这种方式告诉你。”布鲁斯轻笑了一声，试图切换成平时的形态，但是他依然显得很疲惫苍老，完全不同于任何出现过的公众形象。  
　　对面沉默了许久。  
　　“你觉得我在想什么？”半响，戈登终于开口说话了。  
　　“……你有权利生气，吉姆。”布鲁斯湛蓝的眼睛并没有逃避对方的追击，“我知道这么久以来我一直没能回报你的信任。”  
　　也许他是忘了这并不是第一次他在戈登面前摘下那张面具。  
　　在并不那么遥远的过去，在一个同样寂静的夜晚，他们也曾这样面对面。  
　　只是那次，戈登并没有接受他的坦白。  
　　这种情况下的信任，真是让人觉得既高兴又沉重。  
　　显然不是万不得已，蝙蝠侠不会强行暴露自己的身份。

　　局长紧握的拳头渐渐松展开，布鲁斯抿了抿嘴唇，等待着他的回应。  
　　“我在想，你们这些有钱人都是疯子……”红发男人重重地拍击了一下桌子，长吁一口气，使劲揉了揉自己的头发，“好吧，我现在相信这件事真的非常危急了。”他转身看了一眼布鲁斯，发现对方反而处在一个很拘谨的状态中。“不用拘泥于身份，如果戴上面具能让你感觉好些的话，我不介意。”  
　　他终于看到布鲁斯的脸上露出一个真正发自内心的笑容，“不了，”男人说道，“我戴面具的时间太久了……不过还是谢谢。”  
　　“既然你已经都打点好了，我会尽快安排人员。”戈登摸着下巴，若有所思，“也许我需要给市长打个电话？”  
　　“我想他会来通知你。”  
　　戈登的表情看起来在说，控制狂。  
　　“看来今晚是没得休息了，我得好好整理整理这些信息……”  
　　“需要我替你预留一个位置吗。”对方突然问道。  
　　“什么！？不，不用了……我可不会逃到什么避难所，要做的事情可太多了。”戈登显然没有预料到这个提问，他犹豫了一下，重新抬起头，“不过如果你能照顾一下芭芭拉……”  
　　布鲁斯突然感到心口一紧，他几乎都忘了芭芭拉是戈登女儿的这件事。　  
　　“我会的，我保证。”他喃喃地说，声音小的几乎只有自己能听到。  
　　“那些守卫阿克汉姆和警戒周边地区的警员是不是也……”戈登的脸上写满了恳求，“还有布洛克和吉尔罗伊。”  
　　“不，吉姆，我不建议你告诉他们。””布鲁斯摇了摇头，“对不起，我只是……不想去选择谁能活下来，而谁又不能……”  
　　“这是不是有点自私……”戈登皱了皱眉头看着他，“他们很可能会为此丧命。”  
　　“我知道……但是有些人，他们已经死了。”  
　　在戈登开口询问这句话的意义前，布鲁斯已经重新戴好了面具，转身走向来时的窗台。  
　　“下次你可以直接敲门进来了。”他突然想起来这件事。  
　　“希望还有下次。”  
　　暗夜骑士消失在了夜空中，留下了一阵微风和散落一地的报告纸。

 

××××  
　　飞跃了三个街区后，他落在了市中心一幢建筑的屋顶上。

　　“你进展的比我预料的还要快。”在他靠近停在那里的蝙蝠飞机时，一个低沉的声音从身后传来。  
　　没有几个人能在蝙蝠侠不注意的情况下悄悄靠近，而其中最有可能的一位已经失去联络多日。  
　　“既然你对戈登袒露了真相，为什么不把你其他几个孩子叫过来，我们需要更多的帮手。”那个声音继续说道。  
　　蝙蝠侠回过头，看了一眼那团黑烟下的人。  
　　腐朽议会。

　　他们的合作已经持续两周了。说是合作，其实也只见了三次面。  
　　突然接受“世界就要毁灭”不是件容易的事，更何况对方的自我介绍仍然很难取得蝙蝠侠的信任。腐朽之国？他是不是应该送它去见赞塔娜？他们的第一次见面以提姆的突然闯入告终。倒不是说红罗宾真的妨碍了什么，在罢手的那一瞬间，他反而感到了一种解脱。他知道弗兰肯斯坦是对的，从它那里自己什么也得不到。  
　　就在那个时候，他看到了另一个希望。

　　“我已经通知正义联盟了。”蝙蝠侠站直身子。  
　　“正义联盟？你和超人失去联络多久了？”死亡之主打断了他，“据我所知，其他人也忙于抢救自己的城市。”  
　　蝙蝠侠一时有些失语。  
　　“我不想谈论这个。”男人恼怒地甩了一下斗篷，“我对你的信任是有限的。”　　  
　　“可你还在想眼前这个人能不能帮你复活死去的儿子。”  
　　这句话可是真真正正地打在了蝙蝠侠的头上。  
　　“你和我合作只是为了能复活你的儿子……” 死亡之主看着那位疲惫的父亲， “可我告诉过你，我从第一天就告诉过你，这不是我应该插手的事情。”  
　　“既然那样的话，我又何必帮你！”蝙蝠侠冲着他咆哮起来，“帮你查找巴迪贝克的下落，用霍兰德的生长试剂配制解药。你说你穿越了六次时间来寻找动物侠和沼泽怪物，你说世界将会被腐朽之国占领，你说这一切都是一个名叫阿凯恩的怪物夺取了你们的力量，破坏了平衡！谁能证明你的话是真的！”  
　　他终于再次失去了控制力，愤怒如同决堤的洪水一般迸发出来。他不再压低自己的声音，怒吼在夜晚宁静的楼顶回响，显得尤其刺耳，而他却丝毫不介意被人发现。从飞机金属外壳的反光上，他看到了自己的倒影。不是蝙蝠侠，而是一个失去了儿子的可怜父亲。  
　　“你知道那都是真的，”死亡依旧用他独有的节奏缓缓说道，“我浪费了三次重启的机会去找寻众生之红和万物之绿的使者 ，因为我相信没有人能在灾难爆发后活下来。但是我错了，哥谭一直都有人在坚持，不管他们存活的机率有多么渺小，你一直都在建造阿克汉姆的防护罩，一次又一次。”  
　　他停了一下，用那双黑的深不见底的眼睛观察着蝙蝠侠的反应。  
　　“每次我遇到你的时候你都处在愤怒与懊悔中……但是最后你总是会帮我。”  
　　夜空下，黑色的身影安定了下来，男人慢慢转过身子，他紧握的拳头仍然微微颤抖，但理智已经重新回到了身体里。  
　　“为什么是我。”他痛苦地问，”为什么选择我。“  
　　“不是我选择你，而是你找到了我。”死亡之主回答，“你不相信弗兰克斯坦拥有的生命，却想利用它来复活你的儿子。”  
　　“这是科学。”  
　　“不，这不是。”黑影说，“这是自责。”

 

　　楼顶刮过的微风卷起了男人的斗篷，哥谭的夜里特有的寒气抚绕着他的身体。他从未感到自己这么孤独。  
　　“你知道这些人都会死。”他把脸转向了一旁飞机，看着上面自己的影子，苦笑着，“无论我最后留住多少生命，他们也只是你穿越时间的能量。刚开始的时候我们有多少人，三万人？”  
　　“32681人，在第四次穿越的时候。因为超过了可容纳的人数，在第一波袭击爆发前引起了混乱，没能守住监狱。”  
　　“那确实是阿克汉姆所能承载的极限了……另一次呢？”  
　　“第五次的时候还剩两万人，防护罩出了点问题无法启动。考虑到时间循环的累计影响和阿凯恩行动的速度，我想这次恐怕只有一万人。”  
　　远处的码头上响起了汽笛声，仿佛两人同时在叹息。  
　　“死亡也是生命的一部分。”影子说，“而这些帮助过我的人，他们会在下一次时间循环的开始退出……“  
　　“哈，流感，瘟疫。”蝙蝠侠冷笑了一声，“难怪我找不到这两件事的联系。”  
　　“重启时间是有代价的，至少他们是以人类的身份死去的。”  
　　“这不能带来什么安慰……你只是想说服我。”  
　　“而你，总是会帮我。”死亡说道，“虽然我们都不是那个可以拯救世界的人。”  
　　“我的诉求和人类的存亡相比，是那么渺小吗……”  
　　“一个生命和一群生命都是同等价值。”它的声音渐渐回荡在空气里，“ 死亡绝对不会没有意义，蝙蝠侠。 ”

 

　　布鲁斯再次转过去时，影子已经如同来时一样，消失在茫茫的夜色中。  
　　他犹豫了一下，打开通讯器，拨通了一个很久没有打过的电话。  
　　一串电子音过后，他听到耳机那头传来一个熟悉的声音。  
　　“迪克……”他说，“是我，布鲁斯。我想……和你谈谈，如果你有空的话。”

　　“有空？”电话线的那头，一个大男孩腾地一下从沙发里跳了起来，“你在开玩笑？我一直都在等你的电话。”

××××

　　靴子磕击在石头地板上的声音由远及近地传了过来，蝙蝠洞里的原住民纷纷扑扇着翅膀让出一条路让这里真正的主人通过。  
　　三十分钟前，防护罩成功地启动了。  
　　整整两个月的工程，物资转移，疏通排查和各种明里暗里的对市民的提醒，终于在现在取得了成果。死亡之主带来的信息都是正确的，这替他节省了不少时间，而同样的，阿凯恩的腐朽之力也比之前扩张的更为迅速——也许循环对它来说也有同样的积累作用。在这场时间的竞赛中，谁也不能保证自己是笑到最后的。

　　“再给我十五分钟。”蝙蝠侠一边说着，一边迅速大步跨下石阶，“十五分钟后我会开启电磁脉冲弹的安全装置，你那边怎么样？”  
　　他们终究还是算漏了一步，防护罩把幸存者和怪物们隔开，却无法真正阻挡住他们进攻的步伐。电磁脉冲是最后的手段，他早该考虑到，他早该。  
　　“离预计的人数还差很多！”通讯器另一头，芭芭拉的声音听起来很失落，“我不知道为什么只有这点人过来了，不过也许在电磁脉冲发射前我们还能有时间……”  
　　“多少人？”  
　　电话那头犹豫了一下，“八千，大约八千人。”  
　　和预计的一样。布鲁斯深深地缓了口气，一切都在计划里。虽然说不上有多好，但这已经是他们能得到的最好的结果了。　　  
　　至少他们还有希望。  
　　“布鲁斯……”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你有多少时间在启动脉冲弹后离开蝙蝠洞。”  
　　沉默。  
　　“你已经做得很好了。”他岔开了话题，“不要管我，阿克汉姆需要……”  
　　轰——  
　　通话被一阵震耳欲聋的响声打断了。  
　　“怎么了，发生了什么！？”耳机那头传来了女孩紧张的声音。  
　　布鲁斯没能回话，因为耳机震落在了地上。就在他身后几英尺远的山壁上，突然破出了一个大洞，一群怪物从里面涌了出来，朝着他扑上来。就在它们快要碰到他的时候，一团黑烟悄然降临，挡在了这群怪物前面。  
　　“快跑！”死亡之主发出了惊呼，“这里被发现了！”  
　　蝙蝠侠立即朝旁边一滚躲过了攻击，那些怪物跟着秘密入口的海水一起灌进了洞里，一波接着一波，看不到终点。借着死亡之主的攻击争取下的时间，暗夜骑士击倒了几个近身的怪物，赶到了主控电脑前按下了紧急防御的按钮。随着另一声巨响，秘密入口处的悬崖炸裂开，停在上方的蝙蝠车混着怪物和巨石一起下坠落入水中，封住了那条已经暴露的入口。  
　　“我低估了阿凯恩的行动力。”从死亡那张一尘不变不变的脸上，布鲁斯看到一丝惊慌，“它们一直在找我，它们一定也感觉到了时间的变动。”他看了看底下翻腾的海水和坍塌的山洞，不由自主的摇了摇头，“哦，不，也许太迟了。”  
　　“不迟。”蝙蝠侠奋力在震颤地地面上站起来，在电脑上快速操作着，“只要我能启动电磁脉……”  
　　他最后一个字还未说出口，突然凹陷的地面里伸出来一只怪物的手，把他整个人拖了下去。就在这时，从斜上方飞过来一根短棍，以惊人的速度击中了怪物的脑袋，随着一阵噼啪作响的电流声和尖叫声，那只恶心的东西消失在了悬崖边上。  
　　“迪克！！”布鲁斯看着从石阶上跳下来的人，眉宇间却有些恼怒，“你为什么在这里！！回阿克汉姆去！”  
　　“别说笑了！”年轻人一反常态的顶嘴道，“你以为我不知道？启动电磁脉冲后只有十分钟的预留时间，你根本逃不回去！”  
　　对方的沉默即是一种默认。  
　　“他是对的。”死亡之主开口了，“你应该活下去，他可以替你启动。”  
　　“不！他还年轻，他和我不一样！”男人怒吼道，转而才意识到一旁诧异的迪克根本看不到死亡之主的形态。“回去！”他转向迪克，“我们没时间了！”  
　　“你不走的话，我也留下！”迪克吼了回去，“我带来了蝙蝠飞机，如果我们抓紧的话，十分钟可以升到足够安全的高度！”　　  
　　蝙蝠侠叹了口气，他看了一眼迪克，打开了玻璃盖子，解开了电磁脉冲弹的安全阀。  
　　滴——启动失败——滴——设备遭到损坏——  
　　机械合成的电子音不断重复着令人绝望的信息，大屏幕上，红色的警告连续出现在一个个能量区，线路一个接一个的断开。  
　　“太晚了……太晚了……”死亡之主念念道，它感到自己的力量正在耗尽，而另一股邪恶正在不断扩张自己的势力。透过重重迷雾，它能看到那些怪物在不断包围阿克汉姆，而庄园外亦有一群正在逼近的黑暗。　　  
　　又一阵震动，伴随着大块的岩石从山壁上落下，不断砸落在海水里。男人绝望拍击着电脑键盘上的按钮，试图从中找出一条通路。  
　　“蝙蝠侠！”迪克喊着，但是男人没有回应。  
　　地面持续不断地震动，触动了埋在地下的电路，几台电脑在同一时刻断开，屏幕齐刷刷地暗了下来。支撑着洞穴的钢筋开始崩塌，洞穴里的陈列物一一倒下，角落里巨大的恐龙模型失去了重心向着他们倒下，而蝙蝠侠站在仅有的一台亮着的电脑前不肯离去。  
　　“布鲁斯——！”迪克一个飞扑把男人从电脑台前撞开，与此同时，巨大的模型和石块落了下来，砸在了他的身上。他感到尖锐的骨架还是别的什么金属架刺穿了自己的腹部，先是一阵冰凉刺骨，然后就是钻心的疼痛。  
　　“快走……”他对着扶起自己的布鲁斯轻声说道，“还来得及……来得及……”

　　“来不及了。”布鲁斯悲伤地抱着他。  
　　“你尽力了……”死亡之主说，“ 这是我们最接近成功的一次。”  
　　“它们还有多久会攻到这里？”  
　　“十分钟……阿克汉姆还能多坚持一会儿。”黑影回答道，“你要做出选择吗？”  
　　“现在就重启时间……”布鲁斯低声说道。  
……　　

 

 

××××  
××××  
　　  
这是第六次重启时间，也是我第一次知道事情的真相。腐朽之国并不是真正的敌人，阿铠恩才是。它吸取了腐朽议会的力量，控制了死亡。众生之红和万物之绿的使者是击败它的关键，而他们可能被困在了别的世界。死亡之主会帮助我们，胜利的可能仍然是存在的，活下去，等待……最后的希望和光。　

　　他默念着小册子上的留言，那些蒙着面纱的回忆终于一幕幕地重新出现在他的眼前。时间再次重启了，这是新一个循环。瘟疫，腐朽之国，防护罩和阿克汉姆，一切的一切都重新开始了。  
　　但是没有死亡之主。  
　　身旁电脑仪器的金属板上反射着自己的倒影——一个即将变成怪物的人类。  
　　一个声音回荡在蝙蝠洞中。  
　　抱歉，布鲁斯，我来晚了。  
　　但是他看不到那个身影。  
　　洞穴的屏幕上不断回放着他对哥谭的广播，至少防护罩和阿克汉姆还在。  
　　这次重启失败了。他想。但是我得留下点什么。  
　　他拿起一支笔，在那本破烂污浊的本子上继续往下写。变异的手指无法控制笔尖的方向，他用尽全部的注意力才能断断续续地进行下去。  
　　  
　　他看见芭芭拉出现在了山洞里。  
　　必须把这个交给她。  
　　但是下一秒钟，身体就失去了控制。鲜血模糊了他的眼睛，女孩尖叫的声音让他的耳膜生疼。  
　　“布鲁斯——！”  
　　他愣了一下，这是个陌生但又熟悉的声音。  
　　另一张脸出现在他的面前，另一个儿子。他一直没能开口请求帮助的孩子。  
　　杰森。他喊着这个名字，但是从嘴里出来的只有一串无法辨别的吼声。  
　　从年轻人的眼眸里，他能看见自己现在的形象——一个可怕的蝙蝠一样的怪物。他拽紧了那本册子，把它捏在掌心里，这大概是他唯一能控制的身体部分了。  
　　“布鲁斯！！”杰森抓住他伸过来的手，却一把把他摔了出去。  
　　没时间了。他痛苦地喘息着，看着杰森扶起了芭芭拉。他要在仅剩的理智消失前告诉他们。  
　　告诉他们自己也一直爱他们。  
　　但是出现在他眼前的，是一只黑洞洞的枪口。  
　　枪声不断响起，他看到黑色的血液和泪水飞溅在空中。年轻人痛苦的表情直戳进他那部分人类的心里，但他不能在这里停下  
　　只差一点，他挣扎着向前伸出手去，他知道这在对方看起来并不是一个友好的举动，但是别无选择。  
　　最后一声枪响在他的脑海里震荡，视线逐渐降低，降低，最后停在地面的高度。  
　　在光亮消失前，最后一个镜头，他确实看见那本记载着一切的小册子落进了年轻人腰间的口袋里。  
　　然后，就是无尽的黑暗。

  
我收到了这封信，但是为时已晚。被感染的事实让我不能再联系上腐朽议会。我无法告诉你们之前的几次发生了什么，但是情况并不是全然无解。防护罩和疫苗将是最后的防线，我们必须坚持到沼泽怪物和动物侠的归来。就和我父亲曾说过的一样，我们并非这个故事的主角。  
我曾经对于死亡的看法太过自私，希望这一次并不是故事的终点。  
爱你们的父亲。  
  
　　


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

　　“杰……森……”  
　　那个穿着蝙蝠侠制服的怪物朝他逼近，年轻人本能的向后退去，但是另一具躯体躺在他身后的地板上，他无路可退。  
　　然后，他的手碰到了腰间的物体，枪，一把枪。他想也没想就拔了出来。  
　　怪物挥舞着手臂，现在他看清了，它手上拿着一件东西。  
　　给他？它想说什么？  
　　但是惊恐占据了他的大脑，他看见死神盘踞在上空，那个黑色的恐怖身影一直在呼唤他。他甚至来不及去思考，身体就先一步行动了起来。  
　　枪声响起，没能停止怪物前进的步伐。于是他再次开枪，再次，直到周围一片死寂，直到怪物从他的视线高度消失。  
　　他大口喘着气，手指不停颤抖着。  
　　但是那个声音没有消失，那个声音依旧回绕在他的耳边。  
　　“杰森……”  
　　

　　杰森猛地睁开了眼睛从床上坐了起来，急促的呼吸几乎让他窒息。他发现薄薄的被单缠绕在肩膀上，冰凉的手指紧紧拽着身边的一切。他的额头上淌着冷汗，不，不仅是额头，他的贴身衣物都被汗水浸湿了，半截枕头和床单像是刚从水里捞上来一样。  
　　他又梦见了那天夜里的情景，一遍又一遍，整整三天，只要他困到无法再强打精神保持清醒时，这段失去的记忆就会反反复复出现在他的梦境里。  
　　也许他是故意忘记的。  
　　一个人影出现在他的房间门外。  
　　“需要帮助吗？”黑发的少年探进来半个脑袋，“伙计，你又做噩梦了。真吓人。”  
　　“我知道！”他有点恼怒地甩开了被单，这就是为什么他一定坚持要一间单人房。杰森有太多秘密，噩梦只是其中的一件。保持一点距离就能让大家都相处融洽。不过他和家里其他成员的房间还是离得太近，有时候，比如今天，就会发生这种令人尴尬的事。  
　　不过他发现自己似乎也没那么介意了。  
　　“说真的，你可以吃点儿安眠药，没什么坏处。”提姆建议说，他的眼睛里闪着奇怪的光芒。  
　　“安眠药？”杰森详装思考，接着自己击了下掌，好像想起什么似的，“啊～你是说你用植物试剂配成的各种处方药？瑞兹喝了都吐三天的那种？”  
　　“切，这是暂时性的。”少年把嘴撇向一边，不满的叉着双手，“你知道我们缺少药物，反正你有病，我有药，试一试又死不掉。”  
　　那个字刚说出口，两个人就同时静止了，好像沸水里扔下去的一块冰，扑哧一声冷掉了。  
　　过了会水又沸腾起来。  
　　“那是因为你们把我的睡前读物拿走了。”杰森急忙岔开了话题，他一边脱下那件睡衣，一边翻箱倒柜地找替换衣物。  
　　“说得好像你能读出上面的字迹一样。”提姆从鼻子里哼哧了一声，“我还记得你知道了内容时候的表情，真是淡，定呢。”  
　　“滚啦！”男人一把把手边的衣服扔了过去，少年一个闪避躲过了攻击，脏衣服打在门板上滑落在地。  
　　房间离得太近果然不是什么好事。  
　　“还有什么新发现吗？”他拿起一件稍微干净点的衣服套在头上问道，在转身的时候对上了提姆疑惑的表情，于是不情愿地加了一句，“我是说那本小册子……”  
　　“翻过来的话，反面有写着一些化学公式。我正在研究和植物生长试剂的关系。你想拿回去？”  
　　杰森愣了一下。  
　　“不。”他的手不停绕着那条被单，“不。”  
　　

××××　  
　　　  
　　两小时后，他发现自己坐在防护罩的嘹望亭里发呆。  
　　有点无聊。  
　　他回想着刚才那个冷场。  
　　提姆也很擅长伪装，他跟杰森相处的时间越长，就越发像他一样习惯用说笑来掩饰自己的情绪。可这还是挡不住突然说漏嘴时候的尴尬。  
　　死亡变成敏感词汇也就是不久前的事。那本小册子上留下的信息，与其说是希望，不如说是难以置信。这可有些好笑了，在他们终于放下隔阂敢于在聊天中戳杰森的痛脚后，世界又一夜间回到了原样。  
　　死亡，死亡。他心里默念着。如果布鲁斯说的这个人真的存在，那他最好快点出来，他可保不准时间久了到时候自己会忍不住给那家伙脸上来个一拳。  
　　“杰森。”一个声音突然响起。  
　　他惊地一下子从倚靠着的窗沿上滑了下来。年轻人迅速从腰间拔出了手枪，猛地转身对准声音传来的方向，发现他的大哥正莫名其妙地看着他奇怪的反应。  
　　“妈的，你吓死我了。”他瞪了对方一眼，骂骂咧咧地把枪重新收好。  
　　“提姆跟我说你睡得不好，看来是真的。”迪克抬了抬眉毛，想了想还是不要问杰森想开枪打谁比较好。  
　　“他只是想拿我试验他的新药。”杰森朝上翻了个白眼，口气听起来略显无奈，“你来这儿干嘛？我记得跟我换班的可不是你，还是说你又闲得想找我聊天？你们这群人到底有多热衷‘关心’我？”  
　　“如果我说去厨房偷点东西吃呢？”迪克狡猾地眨了眨眼。  
　　好吧，这还有点吸引力。杰森内心挣扎了一下，这肯定不是迪克过来找他的全部原因，通常吃饭和谈心就是一个意思。谁知道呢，迪基鸟最近也有些神神秘秘的。也许杰森不愿表达出来，但说实话他很想知道其他人对那本小册子上所写事情的看法。  
　　“给我半小时。”他看了看钟点，“等后面的人过来换班后我去找你。”  
　　“一言为定。”

 

　　有点不对。杰森疑惑地跟在迪克后面，同时四下打量着这条他并不很熟悉的通道。不管它通向哪里，总之不是厨房。  
　　“我们这是要去哪儿？”他终于忍不住开口了，“我以为你是找我到厨房偷点东西吃。”  
　　“我们就是去厨房啊。”迪克的声音有些乐，“对不起，我想应该对厨房的定义更明确一点。”  
　　他拨拉开通道尽头的门锁，一片淡淡阳光的从开启的那道门缝里洒了进来，星星点点落在他们的鞋子上。  
　　一小间绿色的花园。  
　　杰森惊讶地跨了进去，房间不大，种满了各种花草，而房顶上的玻璃窗正对着防护罩顶端空出来的那块区域，提供给了那些植物一点自然的阳光。透过繁茂的枝叶，他能看到几瓶莹绿色的植物生长试剂。原来如此，他想。穿过走道的时候，几片藤蔓的绿叶扫过他的脸庞，他不禁伸手去触摸这些植物——它们是真实的，跟如同遥远的记忆里那样，充满了田野的清香和生机。和他们用来培育马铃薯的暖棚不一样，这里没有适合食用的植物。  
　　“姑娘们说想要留出这么一块地方种点花。”迪克轻轻地带上了门，“有些人觉得在食物紧缺的情况下不该这么浪费那些生态试剂，但是是芭芭拉坚持说应该有，所以就……”  
　　迪克走上前，抚上一丛绿叶，大概是薄荷什么的香草。那种香气，有点让杰森想起在庄园里阿尔弗雷德的下午茶，那段短暂的家庭生活里令人温暖惬意的回忆。他突然感到一阵酸楚，不知道是应该驱散这些令人伤感的回忆还是让它们继续萦绕，就像回味一口苦涩的茶水之后散发出的甘甜余香，难以取舍。  
　　“这里……呃，不错。”他不知道要说什么，于是又习惯性地开始想些调侃的话来掩饰某种情绪，“如果它们能吃我会觉得更加高兴。”  
　　“提米建议说可以种一些药草，仓库里有一些干燥的种子。”迪克笑着，“我只希望他能自己先尝尝就好。”  
　　“哈，这听起来比他自己配置的药剂要可靠一些。”杰森感到心情舒畅一些了，那些人是对的，应该留着这么一小片绿洲。虽然他说不出是为什么，也许是因为在这里，有新的生命。“如果人也能像植物这么努力的存活下来就好了。”他淡淡地说。  
　　“你们很努力了。”迪克轻触一颗凋谢的花蕾，“虽然用了植物生长试剂，但生命还是遵照着自己循环规律，它们都不会永远存在，但是新的生命会从旧的残骸中诞生。”  
　　“我怎么不知道你这么文艺。”杰森发出嗤笑，随即意识到对方用的人称不太对劲。  
　　“因为他是在转述我的话。”  
　　一个深沉的声音响起，仿佛来自遥远的时间。房间里卷起一阵微风，气流所到之处，原本充满生机的植物立刻耷拉下来蔫成一团。一些光点从植物的尸骸中升起，渐渐聚拢成一团烟雾。杰森从震惊中清醒过来，迅速掏出了手枪瞄准对方。  
　　“等等！”一旁的迪克冲出来挡在前面，黑烟逐渐显出人形，黑色的兜帽底下出现了一张布满了皱纹的青白色的脸。  
　　他噩梦中出现的洞里的死神。  
　　“我来介绍一下，杰森。”迪克伸出手，“这是死亡之主。他和我一起从腐朽之国回来的。”

 

××××

五个月前  
　　  
　　维克多坐在嘹望台里聚精会神地观察着小窗外的动静。一水之隔的哥谭主城区依然如往常一般的死寂，一点涟漪都没有的死水潭。  
　　这真是让人心情舒畅。  
　　一小队巡逻的人从防护罩底下走过，领队的抬头看了看维克多，打了个“情况如何”手势。于是维克多遵照规矩，回给他一个“一切平安”。底下的人相当满意的点点头，冲着队员们招了招手，又走向下一个巡逻点。  
　　在他们消失到视线尽头时，维克多立刻收起了专注的眼神，开始捣鼓脖子上的那个自爆项圈。  
　　他妈的，那个臭女人。他一边在心里骂一边小心翼翼地用自制的工具在项圈的连接处试探着。这不是件容易的活，尤其是在戴着保温手套的情况下。可身为急冻人他只能保持这套装束，这真令人沮丧。他的面前放着一小块剔透的冰晶，它还能保持这个形态大约十五分钟吧。借着冰面的的一点点倒影，他慢慢摸索着。  
　　如果能对项圈使用冰枪就好了，维克多恼火地想。可他实在不敢冒这个险。芭芭拉的威胁历历在目，她的蝙蝠形态还不足以吓到他，但是这根项圈可以。也许他根本不应该相信那个红发女人的话，鬼知道她跟蝙蝠侠待了这么久能有多少话是真的。她现在所作的事情和老蝙蝠一样，用那身恐怖的外形压制普通人，利用人类的恐惧治理这里。他们都一样，满嘴的谎言，人类都是虚假的生物。  
　　只有诺拉。  
　　一阵无力感突然席卷了他的全身，诺拉……他想起来了，已经没有什么诺拉了。阿克汉姆以外的城区都断了电，保存着诺拉冰柜的实验室也不复存在了。维克多感到了寒意，手中的工具滑落在地。他怎么会觉得冷呢？  
　　防护罩抖动了一下，那块冰晶随着震动摔落在地上，碎成了一小片粉末。维克多急忙向外望去，一只巨大的飞行怪物从防护罩上方掠过，它的尾翼在绿色的护罩上划出一道青烟，疼痛惊扰了它，怪物咆哮着冲向防护罩，在翻滚中它掉落进了顶端的空洞。  
　　“袭击——！！怪物出现了——！！”他转身拉响了警报，但是为时已晚，狰狞的怪物磕断了球形护罩的内网，它的爪子扒拉着塔楼的墙壁，指甲扣住砖块缝隙挣扎着，最终还是沿着柱子摔了下去，砸穿了花圃的玻璃，反弹了两下以后落在了庭院里。  
　　一群孩子正在那里打球。  
　　那简直比一个炸弹落下来还让人疯狂。  
　　维克多打开了嘹望台的边门正要跳下去，另一个黑影掠过了他的头顶。  
　　第二只吗？！他瞬间慌了手脚。“快跑——！”他只能冲着下面的人群喊道。但是后来的那只怪物没有朝人群扑去，而是飞向了庭院中央怪物落下的那片尘埃云里。此时，孩子们惊慌失措地尖叫起来，最近的巡逻队离这儿还有百来米远。  
　　完了。他想。  
　　下一瞬间，庭院中央的尘埃里发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，两声轰击紧接着响起。怪物的脑袋从尘埃中探了出来，它舞动着受伤的身躯扑向一旁没有逃开的孩子。那只较小的黑影紧随其后飞了出来，就在怪物要撞到人群的时候，它一个飞扑上前，抓起那个孩子把她扔向了远处赶来的巡逻队员。  
　　“把你的枪给我！！”那个黑影说话了，它蝙蝠状的外表依旧令人惊恐，但是大家终于发现了她的真面目。  
　　一个巡逻队员远远地扔出了手里的来福枪，芭芭拉在空中伸手接住，迅速转身瞄准了怪物。她只有一次机会，枪声响起，子弹穿透了怪物的脑袋炸出了一片小火花。没有丝毫犹豫，干净利落。芭芭拉看着怪物在她身前两米处倒下，再没站起。  
　　她转过身，看到那些没来得及跑远的人正呆呆地看着这边。  
　　总是这样，自从她以蝙蝠形态现身以后，就再没有接近过巡逻队以外的普通人。或者说，他们没有接近过她。  
　　她长叹一口气，冷冷地把来福枪扔还回去。“去换把带连发的。”她绕过那些惊魂未定的人，张开丑陋的翅膀正要飞起。突然被救孩子跑了过来，拦在了她的面前。  
　　芭芭拉往后退了一步。  
　　那是个小女孩却生生地看了看她，低下头，嘴里嗫嚅着两个字。  
　　“谢谢。”她说。  
　　一只手摸在她的头上，小女孩抬起眼睛，那只丑陋的大蝙蝠不见了，取而代之的是一个红发姑娘站在她眼前。  
　　“这话应该我说。”

 

五个月后

　　失职这种罪名对于戴着项圈的罪犯们来说是一个很大的压力，那次事件之后维克多只是得到了禁足和一段时间考察的惩罚。但是比起这些，旁人另类的眼神更让他难以接受。就好象他故意让怪物落进来一样。  
　　他默默地打消了撬开项圈的念头。　　  
　　现在他坐在那扇窗前，同样的地方，同样的工作。一小时前，蝙蝠家的那个年轻人刚刚从这里离开，他看起来比刚见面那会要活泼多了。维克多心里知道，那是嫉妒。杰森证明了自己值得受到信任，而自己还有很长的路要走。  
　　很长的路……  
　　一个黑影出现在远处的空中。  
　　维克多愣了一下，随即眯起了眼睛观察着。起初是一个黑影，接着出现了第二个，第三个，它们越聚越多，逐渐形成了一大片黑影。  
　　“袭击——！！怪物！！很多怪物——！！”他再一次拉响了警报，战栗的声音回荡在整个阿克汉姆上空。  
　　这一次他总算争取到了时间，完成了他的职责。  
　　但是维克多不知道，他争取到的时间有多大作用。


	12. Chapter 12

十二章

 

　　死亡的气息弥漫在庭院的空气中。

　　枯萎的藤蔓逐渐侵蚀着绿色，它们在黑影身后蔓延，仿佛幽灵一般噬食着植物的生命。腐朽的枝干互相缠绕着，沿着墙壁和地面不断攀爬，延伸。

　　最后停在了杰森的面前。

 

　　他也曾经徘徊在死者的国度，但从未见过死亡本人。真正的死亡应该是永恒的，他想，绝不是像自己这样半道折返。

　　可这也仅仅是他的臆想。

　　然后他又听见了那个熟悉的声音。

　　杰森。

　　青年抬起头，目光穿透了面前的人影，直视进无边的黑暗中。

　　死亡就在他眼前。

 

　　“这么说你早就认识他了，我还以为你只是在腐朽之国逛了一圈而已。 ”杰森终于从干涩的喉咙里挤出一句话，他没有直面死神，也没有挪开对着迪克的枪。表情看上去有一丝疑惑，但更多的则是戒备。

　　“从我醒过来那刻起就知道了。”迪克承认道，“但他更像是我脑内的影像，一开始我并没有意识到那是什么，只有一些回忆的片段和声音。然后他出现在我的眼前……告诉我这一切。等等，我不是故意要瞒着你们。”他注意到了杰森的眼神，“我可不想让你们觉得我疯了或是别的什么。在不能确定情况到底如何前，我觉得最好还是闭嘴。”

　　“你居然学会了闭嘴，那才是真的疯了。”杰森揶揄道。

　　“他总以为是自己的幻觉。”死亡打断了他们的话，声音听起来低沉又幽重，“而杰森，你也一样。我们认识很久了。”

　　杰森收起了调侃的嘴脸，他想起了那种感受，幻觉……是的，他想起来了。

　　从回到哥谭的那天起，那一直回荡在他耳旁的召唤声，仿佛雨季一般阴郁和哀伤。

　　该死，他怎么会忘记。

　　那个在永恒的死亡梦境中不断出现声音。

 

　　“ 重启时间消耗了我太多力量，我不能出现太久。 ”死亡之主用枯槁的手指拾起一片树叶，随着这些植物的枯萎，黑影渐渐变得实感起来。“我很高兴这里有新生命的出现，我也很抱歉他们因我而消失。”

　　杰森没有回应，在他的脚下，花园分成了两个世界。一边是生命的绿色，一边是死亡的腐朽。他不敢挪动自己的脚尖，仿佛稍微退后一步，黑暗就会多侵占一分。

　　“这么说来，你就是布鲁斯提到过的那个……帮助我们的人？”他仍然固执地举着手里的枪，尽管中间还隔着一个迪克。

　　“确切的说，我才是寻求帮助的那个人。”

　　“你向我们寻求帮助？” 杰森机械性地重复着。

　　“有些事情你们已经知道了。我重启了六次时间，希望赶能在阿凯恩灭绝世界前找到失踪的动物侠和沼泽怪物，把他们带回一切开始的地方。”死亡那张毫无生气的脸上看不出丝毫表情，但是他震颤空气的低沉嗓音却透露着不安，“但你们所不知道的是，重启时间并不是万能的，它要付出代价。”

　　“代价？什么代价？”

　　“生命。数千人的生命。”黑影说，“我的力量来自于死亡，一旦事情发展到不可逆转的时候，我将牺牲掉一部分幸存下来的人来完成重启，而这些人将不会出现在下一次的时间里……”

　　“我能折返的时间点有限，而阿凯恩侵蚀的速度超出了我的想象，在第三次重启之后我意识到这样下去将很快失去所有的生命。这个时候，蝙蝠侠找到了我，带我来到了人类最后的庇护所——阿克汉姆。依靠这里幸存下来的生命能源，这样我又得到了三次重启的机会来找寻那两个人……”

　　花园里安静极了，迪克和杰森谁也没有说话。

　　“你们只剩三千人了，如果我不能带着众生之红和万物之绿离开，这将是我最后一次穿越时间。而现在的问题是，它们已经找到我了。”

　　杰森还没来得及开口问它们是谁，就被一阵急促的铃声打断了。迪克抽出腰间的通讯器，一个女声立刻从扬声器里冲了出来。

　　“迪克！你在哪儿！？杰森是不是和你在一起！？”芭芭拉的声音，她的焦急简直能传到喇叭这头。

　　“是的，我们都在。发生了什么事？”

　　“是腐朽之国！有一大批怪物正朝着这里过来，我需要你们的帮助——！”

　　通讯在一片噪音中戛然而止，阿克汉姆的上空随即响起了刺耳的警报声。

　　

 

　　“我不相信你说的话！是你引来了怪物！”

　　杰森犹豫着往后退了一小步，拿着枪的手有点颤抖。

　　“蝙蝠侠也这么说。”

　　“……”

　　“但他最终改变了看法。”黑影继续道，“这就是为什么他要写下那本留言，来提醒自己这次要抓紧时间。”

　　“可你没能帮到他不是吗！？”布鲁斯变异时候的情景又浮现在杰森的眼前，梦里的一切细节终于清楚地串联了起来。“我看到你了……”回忆让他的心跳加快，冷汗沿着额头流了下来，“你当时在场……你就在那里。可你什么都没做！”

　　“杰森……”迪克走上前一步，“他尽力了，死亡也无法拯救那些被腐朽吞噬的人。”

　　杰森用怀疑的目光盯着眼前的两“人”。迪克突然不站在他这一边了，这让他感到有点恼火和……紧张。时间紧迫，他该相信他们吗？他想起了之前那个玩笑，那个关于迪克其实是怪物伪装来的故事。

　　现在他觉得一点不好笑了。

　　“我怎么知道这不是一个更大的阴谋，好让死亡统治整个世界！”杰森仍然不肯松口。

　　“因为没有了生命的存在，死亡也就毫无意义。”黑影说，“我不是生命的终点，我跟你们一样，只是其中的一部分。你们必须阻止它们，我不能在这个时候重启，那等于失败。”

　　“证明你的话。”

　　“是我在那天晚上把格雷森拉入了腐朽世界让他在脉冲冲击下幸存下来。也是我控制住了他体内的异化。迪克可以证明。”黑影说。

　　这听起来像那么回事，但也算不上什么证明，杰森心想。他紧皱的眉头稍微舒展了一下，然后又皱了起来。某个词引起了他的注意。于是他朝着迪克抛去一个询问的眼神。

　　“控制住？什么意思？”他问，“难道不是因为提姆的解药……？”

　　“那不是解药的原因。听我说，杰森。你知道我在怪物入侵的那晚失踪了，但这并不是故事的全部。”迪克一边说着，一边伸出手，扯下了连着制服的左手手套，“别告诉提姆。”

　　杰森的心咯噔一下沉了下去。

　　不不！他倒吸了一口冷气，睁大了眼睛，感到一种窒息般的痛楚在全身蔓延。他在心里大声喊叫着。求你，别再来一次！

　　那条布满了变异疤痕的手臂再次出现在他眼前，仿佛时间又回到了那个夜晚。

　　迪克不愿和人分享的秘密，落在他肩膀上的压力。

　　杰森知道，一切又都太迟了。

　　

　　“是死亡之主压制住了变异的恶化。”迪克说，“杰森，我们不能依靠时间的重启，我们必须守住这里，直到找到那两个人真正能拯救世界的人。”

　　举着枪的手终于垂了下来，那一瞬间，枯萎的藤蔓迅速延伸了过去，把杰森身后最后一抹绿色染上了灰暗。

　　“我们从来都是只靠自己的不是吗？”

　　年轻人突然抬起了头，眼睛里闪着坚毅的光芒。他收好了枪，往迪克的肩膀上使劲一拍。

　　“走吧！”

　　庭院的门再度打开，出现在两个人面前是一条通向黑暗的道路。

　　死亡之主的身影开始渐渐消散。

　　“在失去布鲁斯以后我一度很绝望，”他的声音越来越远，“我以为只有他这样的人才能带领阿克汉姆的人活下来。但是我错了，你们向我证明了另外一种可能性。”

　　谢谢。　　

　　尖锐的警报声一阵一阵回响着，提醒着他们真正的黑暗即将逼近。

 

 

　　在即将跨出花园那刻，一股微风拂过了杰森的脸庞，好像什么东西拽着他，年轻人的步伐犹豫了一下，听见那个声音又再次在耳边响起。

　　“杰森，我真正要找的人，是你。”死神的耳语带来一阵寒意。

　　杰森愣了楞，他看了看前面毫无反应的迪克，发现这是他一个人的幻觉。

　　“有件事你必须要知道。”死神继续道，“就算牺牲这里所有的人，我也没有回溯时间的力量了。”　　

 

 

××××

 

　　风的声音听上去像在尖叫。

　　

　　芭芭拉从一头的塔楼飞到另一端的护墙，仔细检查着每个钩锁和电缆的连接处。防护罩顶端的空洞是他们的致命伤，很早以前他们就在下面编织了电网，以防像某次警备失误那样被再次入侵。

　　守住这里，我们会没事的。芭芭拉安慰每个巡逻队员。

　　但是她心里很明白，哥谭已经没有办法提供如此长时间的供电了，更别提最初时候消耗全城电力就为了几秒钟的脉冲弹。

　　如今要上哪儿去找这些能源？她不由地闭上了眼睛。

　　如果上帝还在的话，请赐予我们怜悯。

　　这个念头仅仅存在了一瞬间，随即融化在了空气中。

　　芭芭拉低头看了看自己一身灰暗的毛皮和不成人形的下肢，在哥谭废墟的映衬下显得格外面目可憎。

　　太可笑了。她扣紧了手中的猎枪，扑震着翅膀，朝着下一个检查点飞去。

　　

××××

 

　　长长的走廊昏暗幽邃，隔了很长一段才有那么一支亮着的灯泡。迪克知道这是紧急情况下的供电措施，他回头看了看落后了一段的杰森，心里有些打鼓。

　　“抬起你的脚，小翅膀。”他还是不忘露出一点笑容，“你不是被那家伙吓到了吧。”

　　杰森过了大概五秒才给他回应。

　　“呸，住嘴！”他说，看上去有点心不在焉。远处时不时传来的喧闹声和枪声又把他们的注意力吸引了过去，杰森揉了揉头发，重新打起精神。他三两步朝着迪克跑了过去，就在迪克以为他要擦身而过的时候，突然被一记猛扯拽住了手。迪克慌乱了，想要抽回那只受到感染的胳膊，但是杰森那么使劲地抓着他，犀利的眼神仿佛能穿透他的内心。

　　“如果……”他一开口，反而显出和表情极不相称的怯懦，“如果他失去了力量，你是不是又会变回怪物？还是说他已经失去了控制？要是你不跟我说实话……”

　　“实话是我也不清楚。”迪克抽回了自己的手，“而且……如果他失去力量，那就意味着我们再也没有翻盘的机会了。这么一想的话就觉得自己的事情好像也不是那么重要了。”

　　杰森的表情看起来颇为纠结，“你假装乐观的样子让我简直想哭。”他哼了一声，想不到如何驳斥对方。

　　“我从不假，装，乐观！”迪克有点恼火，口气不屑地回应道，“这就是我生存的方式。总会有办法的，杰森，总会有的。”

　　“超人才有资格这么说。”

　　“已经没有什么超人了。”迪克深深地吸了口气，“可是我们还活着，活到现在。在什么时候，什么地方，你会知道自己的生命是有意义的。”

　　杰森好像在听，又好像没有。意义？他不知道。上一个时间循环时自己在做什么？在想什么？如果他前几次都没有在阿克汉姆，会感到孤独吗？如果他……

　　

 

_“如果你把你的力量借给我，也许我可以坚持到他们的归来。”黑影说。_

_“我的力量？”他在脑海里回应那个声音，“我有什么力量？”_

_“拉撒鲁泉水的力量。”_

_哈，哈。他感到自己在意识里笑出了声。_

_“想想为什么他们总说你招惹怪物，想想为什么你能听到我的声音。你从死亡中归来，你是我的一部分。”死神的声音虚无缥缈，“ 我无需经过你的同意就可以拿走拉萨路泉水的力量，但是我现在出现在这里，请求你的帮助。只因为我像尊重那个人一样尊重你。 ”_

_杰森沉默许久。_

_“我会怎么样？”_

 

 

　　空气中传来的一声刺耳的高频噪音打断了杰森的回想，走廊上的灯泡开始闪烁。那个唯一的光源在几次挣扎后噼啪一声走完了它的最后一刻。

　　“杰森，看那儿——！”迪克扒住窗户玻璃朝外面的庭院望去，越过几个房顶和塔楼，他能隐约看到防护罩的顶端。在那个空洞下，用来防御不慎掉落怪物的电网正冒着青烟。在几只怪物不懈地撕扯和自杀性撞击中，防御终于宣告失败，火花夹杂着破碎的电缆从空中坠落，那些噩梦一般的怪物终于踏上了这片最后的伊甸园。

　　他们互相交换了一个眼神，抓紧每一秒钟赶路。人声渐渐从走廊的那头传了过来，没有尖叫和喧哗，这让两人疲惫的心灵感到了少许慰藉。

　　

　　“迪克！”

　　他们一进入大厅，提姆就带了几个巡逻队员靠了过来。他的脚旁堆积着一些式样奇怪的武器，看起来像儿童用的水枪，在本该蓄水的容器里，流淌着的是绿色的液体，生态试剂。

　　“你们上哪儿去了！？”他一边说着，一边把那个可笑的玩具塞到两人手里。“我用那本小册子后面附着的研究公式对生态试剂进行了改良，这么一来，它就可以完全当作武器使用了。拿着这个小心点用！”杰森有些沉默地掂量着那个玩意，他朝着四周张望，大厅里挤满了平民，一些没有参加战斗的巡逻队员正在把人群往更安全的地区疏散。阿克汉姆曾用来防止超能力罪犯越狱的内部安保系统，现在正全力以赴的发挥着它的作用。厚重的隔离门把落下洞口的怪物挡在了建筑外。

　　提姆狐疑地看着他俩，“出了什么事？”他的嗅觉和布鲁斯一样灵敏。

　　杰森正词穷地想着要找什么借口好，迪克已经先一步上前。

　　“我们刚刚见到了布鲁斯所说的那个死亡之主。”他一开口，就让杰森差点摔落手里的水枪。他朝着迪克使了个不明所以的眼色，正好被提姆逮个正着。

　　“你们见到了死神！？”少年惊异地喊出了声，引来了周围一圈目光，他立刻放低了声音靠拢过来，“他跟你们说什么了？”

　　“他说自己的力量所剩不多了，但是只要我们能守住这里，他就有办法。”迪克镇定地回答道，“首先，我们先打完这场仗好吗。”

　　这次杰森总算屏住了没有使劲瞪他，这些半真半假的话能唬住提姆半天。少年看上去还是有些怀疑，不过以目前的形势来看他也顾不上刨根问题。他张了张嘴似乎想要问什么，但是纠缠在一起的各种问题显然让他不知道从哪里开口。

　　“所有的人都收到转移的通知了吗？”杰森及时的岔开话题，他看到索恩挤开人群朝着这里跑了过来，他看上去精疲力尽，不过总算还完好无缺。

　　“报告长官！”一个敬礼，这个时候他仍然不忘那套繁文缛节，“南塔的电缆被扯断了，戈登小姐和另一队正守着洞口，我想带几个人帮我去修理那块电网。”

　　“交给我吧。”迪克自告奋勇地举荐，他小心翼翼地把手里的水枪递给索恩，脱手的那一刻他呼出一小口轻松的气，而这一切并没有逃过提姆的眼睛。“攀爬是我的强项，我可是飞翔的格雷森。”

　　“你可别忘了上一次你这么做的时候是什么结果。”杰森提醒他，虽然口气僵硬了些，但确实是出于关心。迪克朝他摆了摆手，示意放心。

　　“我有分寸。而且就算掉下来这次也是在防护罩里面。”他一边调侃自己，一边开始点名分组。

　　有五个人被分了进来，一张熟悉的面孔夹在其中引起了杰森的注意。

　　“你怎么在这儿？”他指着埃尔维，“我以为你在关禁闭！”

　　“禁闭临时取消了。”大男孩一脸茫然地看着他，“他们告诉我需要这里需要帮助，所以就放我出来了。”

　　“等一下！”他匆忙环视了一圈，视线在大厅里每个人头上跳跃。没有，哪里都没有。“那两个小混蛋呢！？雷克斯和约瑟！”

　　小队长这才如梦初醒，“他们还在禁闭室，长官！只有到饭点的时间才能出来。”

　　他们没有下来集合，这就是说，没人通知他们发生了什么。

　　去他妈的！杰森一把推开众人，朝着两个孩子的房间狂奔而去。

　　


	13. Chapter 13

十三章  
  
  
　　他们停在了楼梯口，朝着空无一人的楼道张望。在警报响起前，这片区域也少有人路过。万幸的是，禁闭室的门锁早就坏了，沿着演习时的逃生通道一路摸索过来，一道厚重的隔离门挡在了他们眼前。  
　　演习的时候可没有这个，孩子们心想，这次可是真不好了。  
　　“大家都走了？”约瑟战战兢兢地问道，在他的前方是冰冷黑暗的旧牢区，往下看是四层的长楼梯。警报声在空荡荡的楼层里回响，每一声都撞击在他们心口上。  
　　雷克斯捏紧了同伴的手，咬了咬下嘴唇。他也没有答案。旧牢区的尽头是废弃的监控室，那里没有出口。走到底层的话有通向庭院的边门，可直觉告诉他，有什么东西已经在那里了，不然他们不会放下隔离门。他没有勇气去下面探路，也许保持安静才是最好的方法。  
　　“没事，他们知道我们在这儿。每次演习结束后都会点人头不是吗？我们只要在这里待着他们就能找过来。”雷克斯撒了个谎，他使劲保持冷静不让自己忐忑的心跳声反应在话语中。索恩每次点人都要三次才能点齐……算了，现在想这些也没用。  
　　他感到有点儿累，于是席地坐下。约瑟也紧跟着坐在他身边。他们默不出声，蜷缩在墙壁边缘，互相握着手。警报声依然像丧钟一样悲鸣着，但是听着没有之前那么让人胆颤了。  
　　“杰……”约瑟张了张嘴，把说出一半的名字又咽了下去，“也许他们根本没发现我们失踪了，我是说，谁关心这个呢……”  
　　“他肯定会来的。”雷克斯安慰说，奇怪的是，他在心里倒不觉得这完全是骗人的。杰森会来，他知道。“到时候他们就知道，关小孩子禁闭是一件多么残忍的……”  
　　地板强烈震动了一下，让他把最后一个单词噎在了喉咙里。两个孩子小心翼翼地转过身去，又一记震动，然后是楼梯口传来的隆隆的声响和空气中传来的嘶嘶喘息声。  
　　“快跑——！”雷克斯抓起约瑟的手开始狂奔，后面的声音紧紧追随着他们。跑过一间又一间的牢房，他们终于停在了另一头的监控室门口。约瑟半蹲着喘着粗气，雷克斯则推开了门四下张望。  
　　有一扇窗，但是看出去黑漆漆的一片。雷克斯走近观察，发现外面是另一幢建筑的墙，两幢楼中间是一条不宽的缝隙，而对面距离他所在窗口的一米远处，开着另一扇窗。  
　　他试着向外伸出脚去，立刻被悬空的高度吓了回来。如果使劲跳一下的话，也许能成功。  
　　“怎么办？”他回头看着正在锁门的约瑟，“跳过去还是另找出口？”  
　　约瑟纠结了好一会，“如果我是你，就找个硬币，双面就这么干。”  
　　“我有个瓶盖，行吗？”  
　　另一个声音从他们头顶穿来，两个受到惊吓的孩子急忙抬头看去。通风管道口伸出来几根手指用力一扯，拉开了那块挡板。一张熟悉的脸露了出来。  
　　“杰森——！”  
　　“我就知道你会来！”  
　　年轻人挥手推开两个快要冲上来抱住他脖子的孩子，从通风口爬了出来。“这里不能走了，中间的管道老化了，上来的时候被我踩断了一层。”他边说边查看了 一下四周，约瑟站在他左手方向门边，惊魂未定地反手把着门锁。右手边是雷克斯之前站着的窗户，它大开着，微微的凉风吹拂着帘子。  
　　“外面有东西？”两个孩子点点头。  
　　他踌躇着，看了看门，又看了看窗子。  
　　 _窗子。死亡之主的声音响起。_  
　　杰森沉思了一下。  
　　我就信你这一回。　　  
　　“我们从这儿出去。”他不由分说地走向窗户。  
  
  
　　杰森一只脚跨住窗台，一手抓住窗帘，小心翼翼地揪着两个孩子分次推送到了另一边的窗户里。在两个小鬼安全落地以后，他纵身一跃，翻进了对面的塔楼，然后锁上了窗。  
　　“怪物们闯进来了吗？”约瑟紧紧地抓住他的衣袖，男孩看上去比实际年龄小了整整一圈。雷克斯脸色苍白，完全没有获救以后的欣喜。他勉强支撑着身体靠在墙边，离那扇窗户远远的。杰森可以闻到在他们的身上弥漫着的一股难以言表的恐惧。  
　　“是的。”年长的男人直言不讳地说。他伸出手去摸了摸男孩的头发——这大概是他能做的最体贴的动作了，蹲下来一把抱起了约瑟。然后牵起了雷克斯的手。  
　　他们开始往前走，沿着塔楼的回旋梯慢慢地朝下行进。孩子们都不说话，静寂的楼道里只有鞋底敲打石阶的声音。　　  
　　“会没事的。”杰森用缓慢的语调说道，“我会送你们回到自己的房间，吃点东西，然后睡一觉。”他抓紧了雷克斯冰冷的手，声音似乎在飘荡，“等你们醒 来，一切都会和以前一样。我们会回到哥谭的街头，还是那么吵，那么乱。总有那么多流浪汉和小偷。就算街灯点亮，道路还是一样的阴暗潮湿。每天为了生计奔 波，却不知道什么时候才能过上好日子。但是没有怪物，也没有鬼神，我们都过着普通的生活。如果你想起了这个噩梦，看一看窗外，那里总有一盏蝙蝠灯照亮在哥 谭的上空……”  
　　他突然觉得说不下去了，有什么东西堵在了喉咙口。  
　　两个孩子怔怔地看着他，不知道为什么他们的保护者看起来这么悲伤。  
　　杰森停了下来腾出一只手伸进衣服口袋里，摸索了半天，掏出一个东西。  
　　“拿着。”他张开五指，掌心里躺着那枚铮铮亮的瓶盖，“这是你们的东西。”  
　　雷克斯小心翼翼的拿起瓶盖，紧紧地捏在手里。  
　　“收好了，没准还能买个面包。”这个时候他还不忘调侃。  
　　“新世界的货币。”他们相视一笑，男孩终于恢复了笑脸。  
　　身后穿来了怪物的咆哮和玻璃碎掉的声音。  
　　“走吧。”他振作起精神，拉了拉雷克斯的手，加快了脚下的速度。  
　　  
  
　　走下最后一格楼梯时，塔楼的顶端传来一声猛烈的撞击。见状不对的杰森一把抱起雷克斯开始奔跑，那个东西的脚步声越来越近，在经过一个转角时，他从金属 门板的反光里看到了那个异常巨大的怪物。来不及思考太多了，杰森加快步伐朝着正前方的大门跑去。在离门不远的地方，他突然刹住了车。  
　　通向外面的门锁反锁着。  
　　一个青白色的身影从窗户外的庭院里闪过，杰森警觉地朝那个方向瞥了一眼。急冻人那副红色的护目镜出现在他的视野内。  
　　“维克多！”他放下手中的孩子，转过身敲打着窗户。他掏出手枪对着玻璃射击，但是阿克汉姆的三重防护措施让手枪的威力大减，子弹擦过玻璃，仅仅留下了数根弹痕。  
　　外面的人应该听到他的声音了，因为那个身影转了过来。急冻人注视着他，杰森看不透护目镜下到底是什么样的眼神。他有些心急了，更加用力地拍打着窗户。  
　　“维克多！”急冻人没有回应，反而朝后退了两步。一些奇怪的念头浮上了他的心头，他开始担心起来，急冻人是他们的一员吗？他难道不会在这个时候背叛他们吗？  
　　“杰森——！”身后传来了孩子的尖叫。杰森急忙回过头去，那个怪物已经追了过来，像是某种动物变异而成，长长的四肢刮擦着地面，以惊人的速度超他们冲 来。杰森来不及呼喊门外的人了，他抄起手枪对准怪物的头部瞄准。突然，在他视线外的怪物的尾巴猛力甩动了起来，掀起了一张桌子，或者是柜子——杰森已经没 时间去看清了，他放下手中的枪，本能地朝两个孩子扑了过去。坚硬的金属砸在他的头上，一阵眩晕，他感到周围的声音瞬间消失了，无法判断上下左右，只有连续 的耳鸣和头疼。下一个瞬间，他被另一个坚硬的物体砸到了墙上，肩胛骨清脆的断裂声传入了他的耳朵。  
　　就在这时，玻璃窗轰地一声炸开了。一道苍白的光束破窗而入，杰森仅仅来得及反应过来蹲下身子，光束擦着他的头发尖射过，冰晶混杂着碎玻璃散落在空中，好像雪花一样洒在众人的头顶上。  
　　“当心。”急冻人的声音就跟他翻窗进入的身手冷静沉着。又一枪冷冻光束射了出来，打在了怪物的脑袋上。瞬间，这只面目可憎的怪物就被包裹上了一层银白 色的外套，然后开始霜冻，结晶。杰森用尽力气，紧随其后把枪膛的子弹全都招呼在它身上，怪物的身躯随着子弹击中的裂缝一起，崩裂，倒塌，最后变成了一堆血 色的肉块散落在地上。  
　　他喘息着试图站起来，维克多朝他看了看，然后伸出手去。  
　　“谢啦！”他拽住那只手站起来，感激地看着急冻人，为自己刚才的想法感到一丝羞愧。肩膀疼得要命，刚才支撑着他战斗的肾上腺素一下子消失了。“快点离开这里吧。”他好像在说给自己听。  
　　维克多没有动弹，过了一会儿，他才缓缓地挪动自己的步子跟了上来。  
　　杰森拉起两个孩子把他们聚拢在一起。他回头看了看急冻人，犹豫了一下，停住了脚步。  
　　“你脖子上的项圈……”他在脑袋里搜刮着说辞，神情尴尬，“都是骗你的，它不会爆炸。”  
　　“我早就知道了。”  
　　维克多拍了拍落在冷冻枪上的冰晶，无视了一脸诧异的杰森。  
　　“我一直想告诉你们，那天晚上，我不是故意让怪物落进来的。”  
　　杰森朝他看了一眼，维克多的真实表情依然隐藏在那张冰冷的外表之下。  
　　“……我也知道。”他似乎是鼓足了所有的勇气，“万一形势不对……你就逃走吧。”  
　　维克多没有回应他。  
  
  
××××  
  
　　站在高处的时候，迪克会有一种找到自己的感觉，哪怕身边飞舞的并不是马戏团的同僚或者某个蝙蝠。  
　　“小心你的脚！”  
　　提姆扔出一枚蝙蝠镖，击落了一只刚刚落在庭院里并且向迪克扑过去的怪物。金属片插中了怪物的身躯，几声短促的警示音后炸了开来，在怪物的身上打开了一 个窟窿。提姆扬起手中的披风挡住溅落的血液。它们渐渐地多了起来，而能爆炸的蝙蝠镖数量有限。当它们在蝙蝠侠手里的时候，你总觉得那玩意是无限的，但是事 实并非如此。  
　　这就跟打普通的罪犯一样，他有些麻木地攻击着这些不速之客，努力让自己的精神更加集中一点。迪克仍然在高空作业，而提姆可不想像杰森那次一样眼睁睁地看着自己的大哥再从那里消失。  
　　好吧，抱歉，跟杰森无关。他对着并不存在的幻象道歉。  
  
　　提姆忽然想起，他和蝙蝠家的成员们已经在一个屋檐下生活了整整六个月。  
　　上一次让他们聚集起来的事情是因为小丑的袭击，这绝对不是什么好的回忆，几乎让整个家族四分五裂。  
　　在他把罗宾制服交给了另一个孩子，离开了哥谭成立了自己的队伍，揣着满满的信心外出闯荡之后。从未想过会以如此形式回到哥谭。  
　　泰坦们给了他温暖，帮助提姆成长，是的，他们是最好的同伴。  
　　但是和家人是不同的。　  
　　他怀念以前和迪克还有布鲁斯并肩作战的日子，怀念与杰森的每一次争斗，跟达米安的每一场吵架，即便有时候会留下一点伤痕和疼痛。但是，上帝啊，如果还能回去，他绝对愿意付出一切代价。  
　　现在有那么个机会摆在他眼前。  
　　如果那些重启的故事是真的——这种可能性相当大——他没有什么理由不全力以赴。  
  
　　  
　　“你分神了，小鸟！当心身后！”迪克的声音从头顶传来，修复电缆的时候还要注意提姆可不该是他职责。“后脑勺也得长个眼睛。”  
　　“长了就是怪物了！”提姆一边回嘴一边击倒了另一个企图袭击巡逻队的怪物。在真正面对这些东西的时候，普通人还是无法像他们一样控制住内心的恐惧。提 姆暗自叹了口气，不管怎么说，他们敢于出来直面这些怪物已经是很勇敢的表现了。毕竟他们之中的一些人，甚至连警员都没当过。  
　　“嘿，我说，当心身后！”迪克的声音再次响起，这一次提姆注意到了风声，有两只很小的怪物冲着他背后扑了过来。鸟类？野猫？他没法想那么多了，手里的蝙蝠镖已经用完，少年伸手去摸腰带。  
　　那里也是空的。  
　　第一次袭击他靠着就地一滚躲了过去，一支掉落在地的水枪帮了他的大忙，改良后的生态试剂大见奇效，绿色的液体落在怪物的身上，瞬间就腐蚀掉了血肉。但是第二次来的那么快，在他看到那只小怪物的时候，已经超过他能反应的极限距离了。  
　　在他几乎决定空手抵挡的时候，一只手搭上了他的腰，然后他感觉身体被用力一扯，飞向了空中。  
　　“抓紧了！”钩锁上的迪克笑得有些肆意，就像记忆中的一样。他熟练地利用地形做着回旋，钢绳锋利的边缘刮擦到了那只怪物，绞住了它。这一系列的动作让胳膊下的提姆感到了晕眩，他从没以迪克的视角在高空飞翔，而这种感觉和自己飞翔的时候截然不同。更轻盈，灵活。  
　　一阵刺疼突然袭来，迪克感到抱着提姆的手一瞬间的麻痹。他借着收钩锁的动作掩饰了手臂的疼痛，但是提姆似乎也察觉到了异样。最后一次荡高后他使劲把手 里的人甩了出去，提姆的身体重重地落在了刚刚修好的电网上，感谢上帝他们没有足够的电力启动防御系统。少年在网上弹了一下后迅速站起，面带疑惑地看着迪克 沉重地落在庭院另一头的地面上。  
　　  
　　“你没事吧？”芭芭拉的声音从通讯器里传来，迪克抬头看了看那个在上空战斗的身影。  
　　“很好。”他笑着回答说，用轻松的样子掩盖身体的异样，“我很高兴你关心我胜过关心那张电网。”  
　　迪克等了一会儿，耳机那头一直没有回音。  
　　“你也还好吧？”他看着那个身影不停地在高空攻击着那些企图从防护罩空洞入侵进来的怪物。  
　　半天过去了，他终于收到了一个回复。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　芭芭拉朝着他比划了一个OK的手势，她盘旋在空洞底下，昏暗的阳光照射在她一身漆黑的毛皮上，给她镀上了一圈淡淡的光晕。一个亮晶晶的东西从她的胸前划过，那是一枚戒指。  
　　现在还不是时候。迪克忍住了身体的疼痛，抬起手做了一个同样OK的手势。  
　　芭芭拉肯定是看到了，她的手抓住了那枚在空中乱晃的戒指，蝙蝠化的脸上露出一个微笑。  
　　但是在迪克眼里，她还是和以前一样漂亮。  
　　一片黑色的阴影笼罩了过来，遮住了上方的阳光。他们同时朝那个方向望去，提姆的喷气机悬停在了头顶上，挡住了那片区域的空洞。  
　　“迪克！”少年在底下遥控着飞机，一边从电网上身手敏捷地爬了下来，朝着他挥手示意。“我让飞机堵在那里，可以暂时抵挡一阵。我们什么时候能修复电网的供电？”  
　　这还真是个问题。  
　　芭芭拉从高空飞了下来，她收起了那对黑色的翅膀，毛皮和尖牙从她脸上渐渐褪去，外翻的长耳朵开始收缩，最后消失在红色的蓬松头发里。她看起来疲惫极了。  
　　“没有储备电力了。”她半喘着扶着膝盖，迪克几步走上前去搂住了红发姑娘，“大部分都用在了维持防护罩上。我需要点时间查一下蝙蝠洞的电脑，看看是不是还有可以利用的电力。不知道还来不来得及……”  
　　他们都知道她在说什么。从洞口进来的怪物只是一小部分，它们的大部队仍然围在阿克汉姆外，这种大规模的进攻他们只遇见过一次。就是在围困刚开始的时候。  
　　但是这次，他们已经没有可以用来突破的电磁脉冲弹了。  
　　迪克陷入了沉思，他手臂隐隐传来的刺痛让他不能很好的集中精神，而提姆……正当他想到这里时，发现少年已经窜到了他的身旁，眼睛直直地盯着他，让迪克感觉有点悚。  
　　“死亡之主跟你们说了什么？”少年语气强硬，“我知道你需要帮助，我能看出来！”  
　　就在他想要更近一步逼问的时候，另一个声音从庭院那头传来。  
  
　　  
　　“他说我们还有可以利用的能源。”  
　　杰森的声音从身后响起。他吃力地把两个孩子放在地上，交给了前来支援的巡逻队员。  
　　“东部蝙蝠洞，就在中央岛上，韦恩工业炼油厂的下方。”他捂着受伤的肩膀，尽量快速地跑过来，挡在了提姆和迪克中间，阻止住了提姆的好奇。“查查你的电脑，那里应该和阿克汉姆的蝙蝠洞还有联系。中央岛上的电力是自供的，我们完全可以借用一部分重新发动脉冲弹。”  
　　提姆显然不太相信，但是这个新消息把他的大部分注意力吸引过去了。他快速地操作着掌上电脑，确认那些信息是否可靠。“他真的告诉你了？”他问  
　　“你不相信布鲁斯的合伙人？”他用手指了指头顶上方，无视了对方半信半疑的眼神。屏幕上不断跳出查询的信息，提姆也就只好把这些事放一放，专心对照着哥谭地图。  
　　“真的是他告诉你的？”迪克也露出一个怀疑的表情。  
　　杰森瞥了一眼迪克。  
　　“他还告诉了我很多别的事情。”  
　　“他是对的。”提姆合上电脑大声宣布道，“中央岛上的蝙蝠洞值得一试。”  
　　“现在的问题就是怎么去了。”  
　　“我想我知道该去问谁。”杰森看了看巡逻队的方向。  
  
××××  
  
　　“我们也不怎么走这条路。”埃尔文一边带路一边对着身后的人解释，“中央岛跨海，这里的地道漏水了总是很潮湿，而且太长，不知道中间会出什么乱子。”  
　　“还有比你们更会出乱子的东西吗？”杰森拍了他的后脑勺一下，一边嘲讽，一边踢开了脚下漂浮在污水里的垃圾。  
　　迫于杰森的气势，埃尔文只是很轻声的唠叨了几句，没敢在众人面前顶回去。提姆一边对照着地图，一边偷偷观察着落后于他们的迪克。  
　　“你就让杰森操心带路的事就好。”他的大哥注意到了提姆的举动，发生在他身上的某些事情似乎掩饰不住了。迪克越来越虚弱，他淌水的脚步声比谁都响。  
　　提姆抿了抿嘴，站住了脚步等他。出来的时候他拿了一支血清带在身上，而这一路他都试着找机会跟迪克挑明。  
　　“我知道你发生了什么。”在迪克赶上他的时候，提姆轻声地说，他的手放在口袋里，紧紧地捏着那支血清。“你应该回去。”  
　　迪克没有看他，有那么会——也就是“漫长的”几秒钟，提姆几乎觉得迪克又要陷入什么幻觉了。他伸手想要扶住迪克，却被他反手挡了回来。  
　　“该回去的人是你，提摩西。”他叫了提姆的全名，让男孩感到一阵紧张，“把这些事情让给成年人。”  
　　“我就是大人！”他突然抬高了声音，引得前面的杰森和埃尔文回过头来看他们。“你们休想甩掉我！”  
　　迪克张了张嘴想要说点什么。　  
　　他们都知道在那里启动电磁脉冲弹意味着几乎没有时间安全返回防护罩内。大概，也许，有那么一丝机会。但不会发生在迪克身上。　  
　　杰森走了过去，拍了拍迪克的肩膀，示意他放松。  
　　“你说服不了一个泰坦。”他对着提姆投去一个赞许的眼神，“让他一起来，他也是蝙蝠家的人。没准我们能有办法呢，谁知道。”  
  
  
　　十五分钟后，他们停在了一扇铁门前。  
　　“就是这里了。”埃尔文摊了摊手，指着门前的铁链。“这条路封住很久了。”　　  
　　“小事一桩。”杰森抽出大种姓的匕首，对着铁链砍了一刀，链条叮叮当当地落在了地上，门缝里透出来一点光亮。  
　　迪克首先推开了门走了进去，他似乎想要把门关上，但是杰森抢先一步用脚抵住了门。  
　　“嘿，嘿。你也休想甩掉我。”他拦在门口，转过身向提姆确认道，“只有这一条路吗？”  
　　“是的。”少年低下头重新确认了一遍地图，“再往前一公里就是中央岛的地下发电站，和阿克汉姆的主机联动花不了多少时间。”　　  
　　“很好。”杰森一把夺过提姆手里的掌上电脑窜了进去，重重地关上了门，并且迅速扣上了门锁  
　　提姆愣了一下，但是厚重的大门已经在他的眼前合拢。他突然意识到了杰森想要干什么，急忙用肩膀撞了过去，却只换回一声沉重的闷响和回击在骨头上的酸疼。  
　　“开门！！混蛋！！”他在门口声嘶力竭地大喊，一遍遍敲打着铁门，“杰森你个蠢货！白痴！卑鄙的小人！你刚才是怎么说的！”  
　　“呸。”杰森在另一头唾了口唾沫，“我的话你也信？”  
　　敲门的声音改成踢门了。  
　　“回去！”他背靠着铁门，“活下去，这就是你们的工作！”  
　　敲击声终于还是停止了。  
　　“迪克！”通讯器里传来了芭芭拉的声音，她听起来在努力让自己保持平静。  
　　“巴布斯。”迪克说，“等我们回来。”  
　　“好。”她的声音听起来带着点哭腔，“我等你。”  
　　然后他关掉了通讯器。  
　　“你在搞什么鬼？”迪克转过身看着把着门的杰森，现在已经无法阻止杰森跟他一起走了，这完全破坏了自己的计划。  
　　“让女人和孩子留下是传统。”  
　　“我怎么不知道你有这么绅士。”  
　　杰森白了他一眼，“切，住嘴，我不跟搭讪四岁小女孩的人一般见识。”  
　　“要我说几次，不是那么回事！”迪克突然喘了起来，他扶住了一旁的墙壁，身体震颤不已。“你应该留下！”他呼吸困难，“你还可以战斗下去。”  
　　“没你想得那么好。”杰森过去扶住了他，“就让我们都更坦诚一点好吗。我相信你，你也相信我，我们没有什么好隐瞒的。”　  
　　“说谎。”迪克紧紧盯着他。  
　　“看看你的样子，死亡之主告诉我他已经无法控制你的异化时我还不相信来着。”杰森冷冷地说道，“我知道你又想当个大英雄了，可你确信自己不会倒在半路上？”  
　　迪克沉默了一会，发现无法反驳。  
　　“那你也不该……”  
　　“他说希望我能把拉萨路泉水里的力量借给他。”杰森淡然地说。  
　　“什么！？”迪克惊呼了一声，直觉告诉他这句话不只是字面上的意思，“你会怎么样？”  
　　“我也不知道。”杰森笑了笑，“我们试一试？”  
　　  
　　“过来拿走拉萨路泉水的力量吧！”他冲着空中喊道。  
　　一股旋风突然从隧道的那头刮了进来，越来越强烈。一个声音在他的耳边升起。  
  
　　 _谢谢。_  
  
　　一束绿色的光从杰森的身上升了起来，越来越强烈，伴随着风声卷入了上方不知通向何处的黑暗。光芒仿佛水流一般从杰森的身体里向外奔涌，渐渐地越来越细越来越细，当最后一滴绿色的水滴从他身上飘起的时候，年轻人从半漂浮的状态重重地摔在了地上。  
　　“杰森！”一旁目瞪口呆的迪克急忙冲过去扶起自己的兄弟使劲摇晃着他的肩膀，“告诉我你还活着！”  
　　活着，杰森在恍惚中回答他。  
　　但是他感觉生命已经渐渐从身体里离开了。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

　　人们都说时间会抚平一切伤痕。可我知道，时间不能。  
　　也不会。

　　  
　　带着咸味的海风从洞穴深处的岩石缝隙中吹了进来，海浪拍打着饱受侵蚀的礁石编织着低吟，伴随着沿着石壁渗漏而下的水滴声，迎接着许久不曾出现在这座小岛上的人类。  
　　“我们到了。”迪克和杰森走淌着水走进了位于中央岛废弃炼油厂下的蝙蝠洞。  
　　对一个即将成为拯救哥谭的重要基地来说，这里安静的有些出奇。  
　　他们花了点时间启动了蝙蝠洞的设备，然后和阿克汉姆的主控电脑联网。  
　　接通后没几分钟，提姆的脸就出现在通讯屏幕上。他冲着两人大声咒骂，让杰森想到被一个人扔在家里的孩子。  
　　“听不见你说什么。”他伸手关掉了音量，一边做着奇怪的手势。  
　　屏幕上的人看起来更生气了。  
　　“别这样。”一旁的迪克吃力地放下手中的备用电源和连接线，“你知道他现在很难过。”  
　　拉撒鲁泉水给了死亡之主新的力量，也延缓了迪克的异化。  
　　但并不能阻止这个过程。  
　　“我喜欢他在屏幕上跳脚的样子。”杰森露出半个坏笑，“这样我们能看到他待在安全的地方。”  
　　“我倒希望你也能在那里。”迪克叹了口气。杰森的手指在键盘上的移动显得很僵硬，精神的外表下已然不堪重负。他们现在都一样了，谁都好不到哪里去。唯一支撑着他们站在这里的，是整个阿克汉姆幸存下去的希望。“你本来不需要这么做。”他说。  
　　“我原来指望那家伙得到力量后能帮你一把……”杰森朝他看了一眼，说着他又低下头去继续手里的活儿，似乎是自嘲似的哼了一声，“你看，我既没有芭芭拉的力量，也没有提米的头脑，更不会成为像你这样的领导者，我只是一个普通人。”  
　　“在我们心里，你从来不是普通的人。”  
　　“受宠若惊。”他笑了一下，然后敲击了一下回车，朝着大屏幕上的人比划了一下拇指，“搞定。”  
　　一个十分钟的倒计时在角落里开始闪烁。  
　　屏幕那头，提姆无可奈何地接受了现实。  
　　杰森……他看上去想说什么。  
　　等我们回来。杰森打断了他，他露出一个歉意的微笑，然后做了一个再见的手势，关掉了显示屏。

　　蝙蝠洞里之剩下电机发动时嗡嗡的回响，和远处隐约传来的海水的波涛声。  
　　杰森走到迪克靠着的机器旁坐下，他的肩膀有点不听使唤了，这个普通的动作让他差点跌在迪克的身上。  
　　一小片一小片殷红的血迹浮现在他的衣服上。  
　　“旧伤。”他注意到了迪克的眼神，摆出一副不在乎的神情，“我还真不知道以前都是靠了拉撒鲁池子的力量，我一直觉得自己挺强的。”  
　　“你还好吧。”  
　　“从来没觉得自己这么‘活着’。”杰森回道。  
　　从对方的眼神里，他们都能看见自己现在的模样——疲惫，衰弱，不堪一击。出于某种男人间的默契，他们突然相视大笑起来。  
　　迪克猛地一阵咳嗽，他抓住自己的胳膊，脸色变得更差了。  
　　“如果你需要止痛剂，我想我带……”杰森把手伸到上衣的暗袋里摸索着，不管之前里面放了什么小道具，显然在战斗中它们都已经用完了。  
　　他的手指碰到一个小小的物体。  
　　半截烟头从口袋里掉了出来，杰森想起那是他一直遗忘了的战利品。  
　　“啊，最好的止痛剂。”他四下看了看，目光落在了迪克的电击棍上。几道电火花闪过，烟纸上泛出一点红光，杰森拿起来抽了一口，一缕青烟从烟嘴上升了起来。  
　　“抽一口，”他把烟递了过去，“它会让你感觉好些。”  
　　“这是什么？”迪克皱起了眉头，“我们这是在演末世片吗。我觉得我要是抽了这口，这故事也差不多该完结了。咱们多半要死在这里。”  
　　“可不是吗。”这话并没让杰森转头面对迪克，但是他递烟的手还是停在那里，“主角们都走了。”  
　　迪克叹了口气，出乎寻常的没有继续唠叨下去。他太累了，勉强伸出手去接过了那支抽了一半的烟。  
　　咳咳咳。他一口下去就引起了又一阵猛咳，烟雾从他的喉咙里呛了出来。  
　　“你这个骗子。”迪克一边咳嗽一边骂道。  
　　“可不是吗。”杰森咧嘴笑了笑，虚弱地向身后的墙壁靠了过去。  
　　那个倒计时的标记开始闪烁红色的亮光。  
　　不知道为什么，他一点没觉得害怕。  
　　“你说我们能救下世界吗？”  
　　迪克深深地吸了口气，放下手中的烟，“这是主角们的活儿，我们只是过客。”  
　　“我们不是主角，我们只是过客。”杰森听着洞穴外不断传来的坍塌声，“可没有我们，他们什么都不是。”  
　　一道眩目白光从岩石的缝隙里穿射了进来，渐渐地包围住了两人。杰森紧紧握住了迪克的手，伴随着强烈的震动和轰鸣中，整个山洞沉了下去。

 

××××  
××××  
××××  
现在的故事

 

　　“布洛克！”红发的中年人几乎是用吼的对着走廊另一头的探员喊道。布洛克按着头上的帽子，以免挤过人群的时候被撞落，走廊上到处都是狱警和临时调来的工作人员，挺着啤酒肚磕磕绊绊地穿过这些人的时候，他终于下决心在每天夜宵的汉堡里少放一块培根。  
　　局长看起来很不高兴，他不时地看看手表。黑门监狱所在的岛屿东面发生了崖壁坍塌，临海一排的牢房严重进水。这个周末就跟着这群湿嗒嗒的囚犯一样，泡汤了。  
　　“布洛克！”他又喊了一声，探员看着也不太高兴，统计员给他的名册还没来得及装订，一个擦身而过的囚犯撞到了他，文件立刻撒了一地。  
　　“看着点路！”布洛克的眉毛拧在了一起，瞪着那个比他还壮一圈的囚犯，他把手上的纸卷成筒状，横蛮地敲打着对方的肩膀，“你是怎么回事！？啊？更换房间两小时前就已经结束！谁负责你那块的，快给我回去！”  
　　“抱歉，长官！”一个瘦小的警员从大个子身后闪了出来，蹲在地上开始帮忙捡纸片，“他本来是今早出狱的，人手不够拖到现在。”  
　　在大个子哼哼唧唧地抱怨声中，布洛克终于收拾好了文件，递给了一脸不耐烦的戈登。  
　　“我们比预计的晚了大半天。”戈登按照页数粗略地核对了一下名单，他推了推从鼻梁上掉下来的眼镜，抬起手腕再次看了看时间，“我得走了，你回去写一份报告周一交上来。今天剩下的事就让吉尔罗伊来处理，他大概……”他又看了看表，“……两小时后就会到。”  
　　“好啊，好啊。”布洛克不耐烦地说，但是又不能当着局长的面发牢骚。“听起来挺短的不是吗？”  
　　晚饭看起来也要泡汤了。  
　　他突然觉得还是把那块拿掉的培根重新放回去吧。  
　　还得多加一块。

 

　　别迟到了。芭芭拉在手机上按下一行字。今天我在大街上已经站了三小时了，糟透了。  
　　哈哈。对方回了一条。就当是回报他平时等我们吧。  
　　芭芭拉笑了笑，发了个鬼脸表情过去。  
　　她已经玩了很久的手机了，可吉姆还没有出现在路口。周六下午他跟她说监狱出了点事，于是这顿家庭晚餐顺延到了周日。早上他来了个电话说可能会迟到。中午的时候收到抱歉的短信。半小时前她打电话过去一直没人接。  
　　如果她父亲最后真的因为工作来不了了——这事可没少发生——那他最好早点说明而不是拖到她什么都准备好了的最后一分钟。  
　　芭芭拉觉得手上的购物袋真是重死了，她真该叫车回去，让吉姆一个人等在这里。  
　　就在她思考是不是要转身走开的时候，一辆熟悉的轿车停在了她眼前。一个几乎一样的红脑袋从车窗里探了出来。  
　　“抱歉抱歉。”吉姆忙不迭地打开了车门，看着女儿从另一边呼啦一下坐进了副驾驶的位置。吉姆看着一个巨大的纸袋落在了车座上，露出几条长面包，圆面包，羊角面包和甜甜圈。  
　　“我是记得你说想要在家里自己做晚饭……”男人看上去有一点失望，然后另一个更重的装满蔬菜和牛肉的购物袋被扔到了后座上，这才让他精神了起来。  
　　“你来的太晚了。”芭芭拉有些没好气坐下扣紧了安全带，“再晚一点我就可以把那辆食品车上的面包都买下来了。”  
　　吉姆看了看路边那个小小的流动食品车，店主正感激地朝着这边挥手，“我记得你不吃流动车上的食物。”  
　　“那是因为以前你忙于工作的时候只会给我带这些回来。”  
　　她的父亲脸上露出了尴尬的神情，他启动了车子，绕过路边叽叽喳喳的孩子，朝着芭芭拉公寓的方向驶去。  
　　“你说我们是不是该多聚两次，我真的对那些便利店的食品厌烦了。”戈登想到一个转移尴尬的好话题，“我喜欢你做的汤，还有芝士面。”  
　　“只要你不在局里加班。”芭芭拉嘲笑说。  
　　“你看下周末如何？”　  
　　“下周？”她扑闪了几下眼睛，“我已经和朋友有约了。”  
　　“哦～”男人发出一声失望的叹息，他想了想，“我就问问我亲爱的女儿，我可以知道对方是谁吗？”  
　　这下轮到芭芭拉笑了，“是的，我想你们也许认识。”  
　　“除了罪犯我还真不认识多少人。”她的父亲似乎在严肃地思考这个问题。  
　　“好吧。”芭芭拉说，“我想等到时机合适的时候，你就会知道的。”  
　　“我希望那天别太远。”吉姆笑着说。  
　　

××××

　　提姆坐在高楼的露台上，天气不错，万里无云，阳光的强度也合适的好像舒服的被窝。少年把脚伸出楼顶的边缘，晃荡着它们。这有点儿危险，但是他喜欢危险。  
　　而且就算掉下去，他也知道有人会接住他。  
　　“嘿！”一个阴影覆盖在了他背后，提姆不用回头就知道是谁过来了。“你的三明治。”  
　　“你就不能别这么招摇的飞来飞去吗？”提姆从康的手里接过那个热卖款的三明治，发现它还是温热的。  
　　“走过来的话就凉了。”另外那个少年笑着落在了地上，开始吃起自己的那份。“伙计，这棒极了！你从哪儿找到这家店的！”康发自内心的称赞着。  
　　从哪儿呢？提姆咀嚼着三明治想着。不管是不是那个地铁站最受欢迎的外卖食品，新鲜的三明治真心不错，比凉掉的好吃多了。  
　　“你在跟谁发消息？”超级小子侧过头看着提姆按得飞快的手指，屏幕上只有一个鬼脸的表情。“你的那些家族事务？”  
　　“算……是吧。”提姆含含糊糊地回答道。  
　　“我以为你们上次见面搞得很不愉快呢。”康打了个饱嗝。  
　　“是啊，糟透了。所有的人……”提姆笑了笑，然后又回复了沉思脸，“所以我们想找个什么机会重新谈谈……因为……”  
　　因为这不该是故事的终点。  
　　“对了。”少年吞下了最后一口鸡肉土豆三明治，“有人还没回我。”  
　　他按下了一串号码。

××××

　　圣玛拉尼可岛夜晚的月亮把陆地染上了一片银色。  
　　那个挂在天空中的辉丽星球，让杰森想起他离开那个神秘庙宇时散落在地的水晶球。  
　　那些他已经抛弃的记忆。

　　“拿着！”一罐冰镇啤酒划了条弧线扔在了杰森的手里，精准得好像那个投掷的家伙射出去的箭一样。  
　　“还记得我一开始说，失去那些记忆我感到很轻松愉快吗。”他对着那个缠了他半天的红发青年说。  
　　“是啊，那真是太让人伤心了。”罗伊摊了摊手，好像在说这都不是第一次了。  
　　“我现在觉得，似乎忘了什么重要的事情。”年轻人把头埋在手臂里。  
　　罗伊指着自己，嘴形不停地在说这里这里。杰森回头给了他一瞥，挑了挑眉毛，“我说认真的。”  
　　“我也认真的，伙计。”他不太高兴的嘟囔着，“好吧，重要的回忆可以从现在开始。”  
　　杰森轻笑了一下，他抬头看了看即将陷入黑夜的深蓝色天空，那好像自己瞳孔的颜色。  
　　或许是另一个人的。  
　　另一些人的。  
　　  
　　手机声又不合时宜的响了起来，罗伊四处张望了一下，最后把目光定在了杰森的身上。  
　　“你干嘛？”他好奇地看着杰森瞄了一眼然后按掉了铃声。  
　　“不知道是谁。”杰森又看了看屏幕，“他发过来好几个短信叫我别忘了去吃饭，但是我根本不记得了。”  
　　“哦笨！”罗伊露出难以置信的表情，“你都消去记忆了又怎么会记得电话簿上的人名？”他一把夺过手机，看着上面闪烁的小鸟的图标，想了想，飞快地回复了一个OK过去，然后把手机扔还给了杰森。  
　　“你就不怕那是陷阱吗！？”杰森一脸不爽地接过手机，“我知道我是谁，我也知道我结过多少梁子！”  
　　“如果是陷阱，那我们就大干一场呗！”  
　　“那我到底是为什么才要消除记忆的！？”  
　　“大概，”罗伊歪着头想了想，“为了把脑袋里的空间留给更美好的事情？”  
　　杰森似乎是叹了口气，喝了一口凉丝丝的啤酒，思考着什么。  
　　“给。”他转手把罐子递了过去，“就照你说的，我们去大干一场。”

 

××××

　　“迪克格雷森，布鲁斯韦恩。网络3.0，复活项目448，成功达成。”

　　克隆恶魔的巨大身躯被钉在的墙上，布鲁斯看着他的男孩手捧着致命的遥控盒站在他的眼前。  
　　“我们拿到盒子了，父亲。”达米安的身影渐渐淡去，“现在我们去追母……”  
　　布鲁斯摘下了立体眼镜，全息影像的幻影依旧模模糊糊地站立在他眼前。  
　　“他已经走了，留下了一个空洞。”男人蹲下身子，抚摸着面前并不存在的孩子的头发。＊  
　　“不，他留下了的是实实在在的东西。”迪克跟着摘下了模拟头罩，“这个游戏你已经进行了整整448次。”  
　　布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，“你是想说我失败了前面的447次吗？”  
　　“我是想说，你努力了447次。”迪克走过去，一只手搭在长者的肩膀上，“你不需要一个人承担这一切。”  
　　布鲁斯看着眼前的年轻人，迪克是他唯一没有拒绝的孩子。他的脑海中浮现出了提姆，还有杰森，芭芭拉……  
　　“如果我有机会。”他发出一声沉重的叹息，“如果我真的有机会，你知道我会一遍一遍去尝试的。”  
　　“是的，我知道。”迪克想了想，虽然他也不明白自己为什么要这么说。  
　　“……我们都会这么做的。”

　　那个小小的幻影终于从他眼前彻底消失了。  
　　  
　　“事实上，我们确实有个想法……”迪克深深吸了口气，“下周你有没有时间，有一个家庭聚会我想你应该出席。”

 

＊Batman and Nightwing #24

××××

　　阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地掀开家具上挂着的白布。  
　　现在是时候收拾这些东西了，他想。而且为了某些原因可能会造访的客人，这里也确实应该收拾收拾了。  
　　老管家的视线集中在了角落里的一块白幕遮盖的画板上。  
　　他走了过去，掀起了遮尘布的一角。那张尚未完成的家族画像静静地站立在那里。  
　　阿尔弗雷德终究还是叹了口气。他把白布按原样盖了回去，然后扛起画板准备挪动到别的地方。  
　　一个红色的手指印盖在了白布上。  
　　老人愣了一下，放下画板，重新掀起幕布。  
　　画像还是老样子，五个人站在画布中央。他眯着眼睛仔细看了一会，朝着某个地方伸出手去。  
　　在迪克的黑色西服的位置上，沾着一小块红色的染料。阿尔弗雷德疑惑地用手指拈了拈画布，染料立刻脱落了下来，变成细碎的粉末，消失在了空气中。  
　　就仿佛它从来不曾存在过。

 

××××  
番了个外

 

　　“要是给你爸爸知道了，他会不会跳起来。”红发姑娘一边左右晃动操作着手柄，一边说个不停，“我是说，他出钱送你去国外读书，但是你却偷跑回来。你知道北京离这儿有多远吗？”  
　　“实际上我还是有很多课余时间可以自由安排的，并没有谁规定我必须每晚来个视频通信，报告一天的行程。”男孩表情严肃地盯着电视屏幕里自己操作的角色，“再说了，不缺这点儿钱。”  
　　“啧啧，有钱人。”她不屑地说道，就在她分神的那一刻，对方的角色一个跳劈甩下一个大招把她打出了屏幕。随着巨大的Game Over在电视上升起，她一屁股坐在了地毯上扔掉了游戏手柄。  
　　“不玩了！”凯莉大声抗议道，“你都赢了七次了！怎么可能连赢那么多次！我也是全校记录保持者好吗！你是不是作弊了？恩？”  
　　男孩一把推开他的补习教师凑近过来的脸，表情好像在说别闹了，“多玩几次你也可以。”他建议说。  
　　“你今天怎么回去？”凯莉把散落在地的游戏机和电线囫囵踢到角落里，“这次可没有神秘的司机来接你了吧。”  
　　男孩抄起自己的外套，在门口停住了脚步。  
　　“有别的朋友会来接我，不用担心。”  
　　他抬起头，目不转睛看着墙壁上挂着的时钟。  
　　三，二，一。秒针分针的时针合成了一根线。  
　　“怎么样？”  
　　“都结束了。”一个黑影出现在了他的后方，“再也不需要重启了。”  
　　“你在跟谁说话？”红发姑娘从门口探出半个头。  
　　“没有谁。”达米安做了个鬼脸，推开了门，一只脚已经跨出门外的时候，他突然想起了什么。  
　　“要是我爸问起，应该不太会，但是万一他提到了……你懂的。”  
　　“我懂——”凯莉提了提眼镜，“你们这些有钱人家的事情我才懒的管。注意安全，我可不想被警察调查儿童失踪案件。”  
　　他做了一个没问题的手势，然后走出了大门。  
　　消失在了空气中。

 

××××  
××××  
××××  
回到第七个故事

　　芭芭拉在电脑前一遍遍地看着布鲁斯留下的视频。  
　　那天以后已经过了四个月了，腐朽之国的怪物们没有再出现。它们似乎跟着死亡之主一起消失在了这片神秘的旷野之中。  
　　她没有去搜寻迪克和杰森的踪迹，脉冲弹的再次启动使得阿克汉姆的能源供给达到了极限，一切不必要的消耗都从日程上划掉了。真正的围城。  
　　而且。  
　　迪克说过要等他们回来，多久她也会等下去。  
　　  
　　“霍兰德……博士。”布鲁斯的遗言在屏幕上反复播放着，“当你看到看到这段影像时，世界已经崩溃……你来到这里帮助我们，而我也有能够帮助到你的方法……”  
　　另一头的监视器传来了警报声，芭芭拉关掉了录影带走了过去。  
　　一个绿色的身影出现在蝙蝠洞通道的屏幕上。

 

　　这里曾是这个城市里最大的秘密。  
　　而如今它只是一个被遗忘的角落。  
　　一只布满青苔的巨掌踏入了庄园下的蝙蝠洞。  
　　“布鲁斯？”这个青色的沼泽怪物朝着洞穴中央的人喊着，那个“人”转过身来，一张变异的蝙蝠的怪脸露着尖牙向他扑了过来。他急忙侧身闪避对方的攻击。  
　　这里也沦陷了，他想。  
　　从腐朽之国的陷阱中出来，遵照着万物之绿的指引经过了长途跋涉来到这里。  
　　为什么他要来这里？这里有什么？  
　　砰——  
　　一声枪击从身后传来，打翻了那个正要进一步攻击他的“蝙蝠侠”。  
　　“霍兰德博士。”身后持枪的身影渐渐化为一个女性的人形，一头蓬松的红发从肩头甩了下来，“我们等你很久了。”  
　　芭芭拉朝着那个青色的沼泽怪物伸出手去。　  
　  
　　她知道，这个故事终于可以结束了。

END

（后面的情节就是能和沼泽怪物漫画16，17接上的剧情了）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：《Siempre Me Quedará》——Bebe


End file.
